Sorry, I'm a bad boy
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Beacon Hills, jolie ville de Californie. Tranquille en général. Mais plus depuis quelques temps. Un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit, puis le silence pesant et enfin des sirènes de police au nord de la ville. Stiles savait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Le gang Hale à coup sûr. Stiles commençait à bien les connaître ceux-là. Lui-même faisait partie du clan rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Kitsune Aquatik (ouip, j'ai repris mon ancien nom)**

 **je vous poste (reposte) Sorry, I'm a bad boy.**

 **pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore**

 **c'est un UA (pas de surnaturel)**

 **Stiles a 20 ans et les autres.**

 **Cora et Laura sont là.**

 **Derek est le chef du gang Alpha-Hale et Scott le chef du gang True-Alpha**

 **au niveau des persos, nous avons: Stiles, Scott, Kira, Alison, Isaac, Lydia, Liam, Derek, Cora, Laura, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Shérif Stilinski (John), des OC, Gérard Argent, Christopher, Victoria, Braeden, Jennifer, Deucalion, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Deaton, Kali.**

 **je crois que je les ai tous mis, s'il en manque dans la descriptions, je suis désolé.**

 **pour les couples: Scott/Kira. Isaac/Alison. Stiles/Derek. Boyd/Erica. et une surprise vers la fin...**

 **Teen wolf et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OC oui et l'histoire aussi. et la cover aussi. j'ai fait aussi des covers de chapitres et des montages du gang Alpha-Hale et du gang True-Alpha**

 **les covers sont visibles sur deviantart (kirsuneaquatik) ou sur ma page facebook: Le clavier créatif d'une kitsune.**

 **bonne lecture à tous.**

 **je posterai un chapitre tous les vendredi.**

 **cette fic compte 20 chapitres et est terminée depuis longtemps.**

 **warnings: Sexe, armes, violences, drogues**

* * *

Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy!

Beacon Hills, jolie ville de Californie. Tranquille en général. Mais plus depuis quelques temps.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit, puis le silence pesant et enfin des sirènes de police au nord de la ville. Stiles Stilinski, 20 ans, se pencha à la fenêtre de la maison de son père pour écouter. John Stilinski était le shérif de la ville, il s'était engouffré à toute vitesse dans sa voiture de fonction juste après le coup de feu et était parti dans la noirceur de la nuit. Stiles savait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Le gang Hale à coup sûr. Stiles commençait à bien les connaître ceux-là. Lui-même faisait partie du clan rival.

Scott McCall était le chef de gang, l'alpha dominant du gang True-Alpha. Stiles en faisait partie depuis la fin du lycée avec Kira Yukimura -la petite amie de Scott-, Lydia Martin -la fille dont lui-même était épris depuis la maternelle-, Alison Argent -l'ex-petite-amie de Scott-, Isaac Lahey - le nouveau petit ami d'Alison- et Liam - le petit jeune que Scott avait sauvé un soir d'une bande de dealers-.

Il n'y avait que deux gangs à Beacon Hills. True-Alpha et Alpha Hale. Le gang des Hale comptait sept membres - comme celui de Scott-. Tout d'abord, le chef, Derek Hale -que personne ne voyait jamais à vrai dire, non enfin pas tout à fait, Scott l'avait rencontré une fois-, Laura Hale - La grande sœur de Derek-, Cora Hale - La petite sœur de la fratrie Hale-, Peter - L'oncle de Derek et ses sœurs, un psychopathe en puissance-, Boyd et Erica -le couple glamour et dangereux de Beacon Hills. Elle, blonde pulpeuse ultra sexy. Lui, un grand black tout en muscles. Une vraie armoire à glace de près de deux mètres- et Jackson - le gosse de riche hyper prétentieux-. Une belle équipe.

* * *

Stiles referma sa fenêtre, se changea et sortit de chez lui. Il retrouva Scott et le reste de la bande à quelques rues de chez lui et ils montèrent tous dans un van pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait au Nord.

\- C'est les Hale? Demanda Lydia avec son habituel air supérieur que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver fabuleux.

\- J'ai pas les détails, mais j'en ai bien l'impression. Alison, tu as plus d'infos toi? Demanda Scott concentré sur la route.

\- Mon père et ma mère se sont précipités juste après le coup de feu, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Mon père aussi y est allé, précisa Stiles aussi pour signaler à son chef -et meilleur ami depuis 15 ans- qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire voir par la police. Si c'est les Hale, on s'implique ou pas?

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il s'est passé. Oh, je vois les lumières des voitures de police. On continue à pieds en passant par la ruelle.

Les sept membres du gang sortirent du van et passèrent par une petite ruelle. Ils restèrent tapis dans l'ombre en écoutant les bruits sur la rue.

\- Un corps gît au sol, chuchota Scott pour ses amis. Il s'est fait tiré dessus en pleine tête à bonne distance apparemment.

Le chef se tut un moment pour écouter les infos suivantes.

\- Il s'agit d'une femme entre 25 et 30 ans.

Scott entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui dérapa tout prêt de là et des portières claquèrent. Il se pencha un peu et un murmure lui échappa :

\- Hale.

Ce fût entendu par Stiles à côté de lui et le jeune homme se pencha pour voir. Il ne vit que Peter Hale parler avec son père à lui et aperçu une Chevrolet Camaro noire qui luisait sous un réverbère.

\- S'ils sont là, c'est que ça ne vient pas d'eux, chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de son best.

\- Ouais. Je doute que ce soit eux, mais alors pourquoi ils sont ici? J'ai aperçu Derek Hale aussi, mais il a disparu directement.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir en fouineur? Proposa Stiles.

\- Nan. On aura des problèmes. On va attendre un peu et on va aller voir les Hale tout à l'heure. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. S'ils sont là, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je déteste avoir cette impression horrible que ce sera mauvais pour nous tout ça.

\- Moi aussi, Stiles, j'ai horreur de ça.

Le gang attendit que les Hale s'en aillent avec leur Camaro et ils revinrent au van, montèrent dedans et Scott démarra pour aller dans la zone industrielle. Derek Hale se montrait peu, mais Scott savait où il vivait. Il arrêta le van devant un grand immeuble et les sept amis en sortirent déterminés à savoir ce qui se passait. La police ne dirait rien, les Argent ne diraient rien, il ne restait que les Hale. Le groupe monta les étages, mais fut arrêté au milieu par Boyd et son air de tueur.

\- On vient voir Derek Hale, précisa Scott en défiant le grand black du regard.

\- C'est pas le moment là, claqua Boyd en descendant d'une marche pour faire reculer le gang de Scott. Le chef ne cilla pas et tint tête à Boyd. Soudain des claquements de talons se firent entendre et Boyd se retourna. Il se trouva face à Laura Hale et baissa le regard directement.

\- Laisse-les passer, Derek les a vus arriver.

Boyd obtempéra sans discuter. Le gang True-Alpha passa devant lui sans le calculer et suivit Laura Hale dans les étages.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement? Demanda Scott en arrivant à la hauteur de Laura pour monter à ses côtés.

\- Une merde sans nom, mais Derek t'expliquera mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas allé voir. Mesures tes paroles, mon joli, mon frère et mon oncle ne sont pas de bonne humeur et retiens tes bêtas, s'ils ouvrent la bouche, ce sera foutu.

Les mises en garde de Laura collèrent des frissons à Stiles. Stiles qui était fébrile depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il allait rencontrer Derek Hale. Il ne savait pas bien ce que ça allait changer de le rencontrer, mais il sentait que ce serait important. Le gang s'arrêta devant une grande porte coulissante et Laura frappa un coup avant de l'ouvrir et de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Scott et sa bande. Peter Hale était assit dans un canapé délavé, il se leva quand le gang fut devant lui et les salua brièvement avant de partir vers le fond du loft, de monter un escalier en fer et de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec quelqu'un sur ses talons. Stiles retint son souffle inconsciemment quand Derek Hale arriva dans la lumière du loft.

'' Wow, c'est lui Derek'' Pensa Stiles en détaillant l'homme de quelques années de plus que lui. Un peu plus grand que Stiles, une sacré carrure de sportif, des cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, une barbe de trois jours et une aura incroyable. Stiles sentit sa tête tourner légèrement et il se retint sur Liam.

\- Ça va? Demanda le jeune protégé de Scott.

\- Il fait chaud, articula Stiles avec difficulté, avant de souffler et de se reprendre. Il se redressa et se plaça à droite de Scott.

\- McCall, je t'attendais, dit Derek en approchant du gang. Vous êtes venu au grand complet, je vois, mais je vais être dans l'obligation d'en renvoyer certains. Cette discussion se fera à quatre. Peter, toi, le crétin à tes côtés et moi.

\- Qui tu traites de crétin? S'énerva Stiles qui avait compris que Derek parlait de lui.

Le chef de gang grogna et ordonna d'un geste autoritaire aux autres membres de True-Alpha de sortir sur le champ. Les cinq amis de Scott hésitèrent et leur chef se tourna vers eux pour les prier d'obéir. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les caïds, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Résignés, Liam, Isaac, Alison, Kira et Lydia sortirent en refermant la lourde porte du loft.

\- Allez vous asseoir, ordonna Derek en montrant une table en bois devant une grande baie vitrée.

Scott, Stiles et Peter s'exécutèrent rapidement. Derek resta debout et toisa le petit groupe. Il se pencha sur un calepin et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai été obligé de virer les autres parce que ce que j'ai à dire peut affecter certains des tiens. Le corps retrouvé est celui de Kate Argent.

L'entende du nom fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Scott qui retint un hoquet de stupéfaction.

\- C'est pour ça que vous étiez sur les lieux?

\- Il y a encore une semaine à peine, Derek et Kate se fréquentaient, annonça platement Peter, faisant grogner le chef. Tu n'allais pas garder cette information secrète quand même?

\- Non, mais je peux annoncer ce genre de choses moi-même. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. McCall, je ne serai pas celui qui va annoncer ça à Alison Argent, tu te débrouilles. Sa famille va de toute façon la mettre au courant demain matin. Moi je t'attendais parce que, il va de soi qu'on n'y est pour rien, mais aussi parce que ça ne me plaît pas qu'un membre de la famille la plus puissante de Beacon Hills ait été tuée froidement et qu'on ne sache pas ni pourquoi ni par qui.

\- Et on peut faire quoi maintenant?

\- Ne pas vous mettre dans nos pattes, voilà ce que je te demande. Tiens-toi en dehors de tout ça, toi et ton équipe de débiles profonds.

Scott ne cilla pas à l'insulte, mais Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Attends bouffon, tu les as vu tes débiles à toi? Demanda-t-il au sommet de l'énervement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Derek sauta par-dessus la table et le plaqua contre un bout de mur à côté de la baie vitrée.

\- Bon sang de merde, cria Stiles abasourdi par la force de Hale.

\- C'est ma famille que tu traites comme ça je te signale, grogna Derek en tenant le plus jeune d'une main ferme sur sa gorge.

\- Ce sont mes amis que tu traites de débiles je te signale, sans compter que tu m'as traité de crétin juste avant sans même savoir qui je suis.

\- Tu es le fils du shérif Stilinski sombre crétin, claqua Derek en relâchant Stiles qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Le jeune Stilinski mit un moment à récupérer son souffle et à se relever. Derek parlait à Scott et à Peter quand Stiles se planta devant lui et lui mit son poing dans la joue gauche. Derek grogna et se massa la joue avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi là?

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de nous traiter comme ça. Pour le moment, on a été respectueux avec vous.

Derek plongea son regard vert dans celui noisette de Stiles et le plus jeune se sentit soudain manquer de souffle et d'assurance.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir bien compris qui commande ici. Tu es chez moi, tu t'écrases, sinon tu vires. Boyd se fera une joie de s'occuper de toi.

Prit au dépourvu par le regard de Hale plongé dans le sien, Stiles hocha la tête bêtement et déglutit avant d'aller se rasseoir en silence et de se faire discret. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son père retrouve son corps dans une ruelle cette nuit. La discussion dura quelques minutes encore et Derek finit par renvoyer Stiles et Scott.

\- Ce type est un grand connard, fit remarquer Stiles une fois derrière la porte.

Le reste du groupe avait dû être reconduit dehors car les escaliers étaient déserts. Scott et Stiles descendirent côte à côte en silence.

\- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Alison moi? Chuchota Scott pour lui-même.

\- Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais, et si tu laissais sa famille lui annoncer demain matin?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait mentir. La vérité c'est toujours mieux.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- Je vais lui dire avant de la déposer chez elle. Je vais devoir te ramener et raccompagner les autres avant de parler à Alison. Au fait, ça va pas non de t'être opposé comme ça à Hale? Si je n'avais pas été là, il t'aurait tué sans hésiter mec. Tu as réalisé à qui tu parlais ou bien?

\- Oh ça va, c'est qu'un mec quoi. Ok, il est fort, mais ça ne fait pas tout dans la vie.

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas Derek Hale, mec. Fais gaffe, vraiment, la prochaine fois, il ne sera pas aussi tendre.

\- Ah, parce qu'il a été tendre là? T'as vu les marques que j'ai sur le cou, mon père va me questionner pour ça.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne te rends pas compte. Il a été super souple. Tu connais quand même sa réputation non?

\- Ouais, vaguement.

Scott et Stiles arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble et virent leurs amis devant le van. Sur le perron, Boyd, Laura, Cora et Jackson gardaient l'entrée comme des chiens féroces. Le chef de gang et son ami passèrent entre Cora et Laura et s'engouffrèrent dans le van directement. Les autres montèrent à la suite et Scott démarra. Il déposa en premier Stiles et partit ensuite pour déposer les autres.

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui en silence et fut ravi de voir que son père n'était pas là. Et dire qu'il se plaignait de ses absences quelques années auparavant, là il était bien content. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Il était déjà tard et le lendemain allait être une journée de boulot qui s'annonçait pénible. Un samedi, au centre commercial, c'est toujours la merde totale. Il pensa aux événements de la soirée. La mort de Kate Argent allait avoir de sérieuses conséquences pour le gang de Scott, mais sûrement encore plus pour le gang de Derek Hale. Cet homme était vraiment un enfoiré de première catégorie. Stiles se massa le cou et frissonna au souvenir de Hale tout proche de lui et de son regard dans le sien. Il avait de beaux yeux le bougre, il fallait bien ça pour compenser son caractère de merde.

\- Salopard va! Murmura Stiles en se tournant sur le côté pour trouver son sommeil.

Il eut du mal. Quelque chose le tendait, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. C'était un bon mélange de tout ce qui s'était passé cette soirée. Il entendit son père rentrer tard. Le shérif semblait être au téléphone et Stiles tendit l'oreille.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de commentaires, tout ce que je veux c'est que Hale soit mis en sécurité quelques jours. Faites en sorte qu'il n'ait pas le choix.

Stiles fronça les sourcils dans son lit et soudain sa porte s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Tu dors déjà? Demanda John à son fils.

\- Pas vraiment non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me faisais du souci pour toi, dit le plus jeune en allumant sa lampe de chevet et en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Kate Argent a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Oh…, répondit Stiles en exagérant la surprise. Son père lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparu en fermant doucement la porte.

Stiles se laissa retomber doucement dans son lit. Les prochains jours allaient être tout sauf drôle à vivre. John serait sur le dos du gang Hale. Il risquerait d'être à l'affût du gang True-Alpha, dont il ne connaissait pour le moment que le nom, mais ça risquait de ne pas durer longtemps. Un jour le shérif apprendrait qui étaient les membres de ce gang et ça allait vraisemblablement faire très mal à beaucoup de monde.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 1**

 **j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **à vendredi prochain.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoilà pour la suite de Sorry, i'm a bad boy.**

 **bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Stiles gémit doucement dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le ventre. Il grogna un coup et bougea des hanches toujours endormit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et un souffle de plus en plus court s'en échappa. Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Nom de Dieu, cria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Il cligna des yeux le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre et baissa son regard sur son bas de pyjama. Il se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant de se lever et de filer à la salle de bain - heureusement- située en face de sa chambre. Le silence régnait dans la maison Stilinski et vu comme il faisait encore sombre dehors, c'était tôt le matin. Il se nettoya, se changea et repartit se coucher.

Il ne manquait plus que ça dans sa vie. Des pollutions nocturnes comme quand il avait treize ans. À vingt ans ça faisait vraiment ridicule. De quoi il avait rêvé? Il essaya de s'en souvenir et finit par y arriver et ça ne lui plu pas vraiment. Il se souvenait de deux yeux verts absolument sublimes et d'une chaleur sur sa gorge, chaleur qui d'ailleurs s'était propagée dans tout son corps pour finir piteusement dans son pyjama. Merveilleux! Voilà que maintenant, les hommes lui faisaient de l'effet… voilà que maintenant cet abruti de Derek Hale lui faisait de l'effet.

Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir trop préoccupé par Derek, trop préoccupé par la mort de Kate Argent et trop préoccupé par ce que ça allait impliquer. Quand son réveil sonna, il le frappa avec son poing et se leva d'un bond. Il prit une douche et descendit à la cuisine avaler quelque chose avant de partir au travail. D'apparence, rien ne montrait que Stiles faisait partie d'un gang. Il avait l'air d'un bon jeune homme, honnête, droit, intelligent, travailleur… pourtant…

* * *

Stiles arriva à la boutique de fringues et salua sa collègue et amie, Anya, déjà au boulot depuis un moment.

\- Mal dormi? Demanda la jeune femme blonde avec le sourire en avisant la mine de Stiles.

\- Un peu. Ça ira mieux cette nuit. Tu as entendu toi aussi le coup de feu dans le nord de la ville ?

\- Non. Mais on m'a dit ce matin. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

\- Non. Je sais juste que mon père est parti précipitamment en pleine nuit. Tu veux prendre une pause maintenant que je suis là ?

\- C'est pas de refus mon p'tit chéri. Mon copain m'a peu laissé dormir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

\- Va à la pause avant de m'en dire trop, ordonna Stiles avec le sourire.

La jeune blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en ondulant des hanches. Stiles rit doucement en la regardant. Cette fille avait presque autant d'énergie que lui.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la caisse, compta l'argent présent dedans et la referma. Il se dirigea dans les rayons et rangea les habits mal remis par les clients pressés ou juste n'ayant pas envie de ranger. Une fois tout ça fait, il se repositionna derrière la caisse et la rouvrit pour recompter l'argent. Il avait bien envie de se servir d'un ou deux billets, mais il savait que les caméras guettaient et il avait besoin de ce travail s'il voulait continuer à habiter chez papa shérif. Anya revint de sa pause et lui claqua un baiser chaleureux sur la joue.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas salué comme il se doit mon mignon. Tu m'as troublé avec ton coup de feu. Quelle amie pathétique je fais.

\- Mais non, tu es trop dure avec toi-même, princesse.

La jeune femme sourit et se plaça derrière le comptoir à côté de Stiles. Les deux jeunes papotèrent de tout et de rien et soudain Anya se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Putain, mate le type à l'entrée, c'est une bombe sexuelle en puissance, chuchota la blonde en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Stiles se retourna lentement et buga un moment… Derek… Derek Hale aux portes de la boutique où il travaillait. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est qu'Anya le voyait aussi, ce n'était pas un rêve ni une hallucination de son esprit. Derek regarda dans le magasin et entra. Il se dirigea directement vers Stiles et s'arrêta une fois contre le comptoir.

\- Le numéro de Scott, ordonna Derek sans même dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour Derek. Ça va ce matin ? Merci bien, moi ça va, répliqua Stiles du tac au tac et Derek fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer un peu, de regarder alternativement Anya et Stiles et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Ça va. Il me faut un numéro où je peux joindre Scott ?

\- C'est déjà mieux. Scott est mon meilleur pote depuis 15 ans, donc j'ai, effectivement, plusieurs numéros où je peux le joindre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma boutique ?

\- C'est Erica qui m'a dit que tu bossais ici. Mais bref. Il me faut son numéro, c'est urgent et ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander encore une fois.

\- Bien monsieur sympathie, je vous donne ça tout de suite. Pour consommer ici ou à emporter ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Stiles sourit à sa propre bêtise et sortit un bout de papier pour écrire le numéro de son ami et le tendre à Derek. Hale ne remercia même pas et se détourna pour partir. Stiles le rattrapa alors qu'il sortait de la boutique.

\- Hé Hale, attends !

Derek se stoppa et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu en savoir plus ?

Derek sembla hésiter quelques instants puis se pencha vers le plus jeune et colla ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, il me semble. Occupe-toi de tes fesses.

Et Derek partit sans se retourner.

\- Connard, souffla Stiles une fois que Derek fut hors de sa vue.

Il revint vers Anya qui lui sauta dessus en le secouant comme un prunier.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? Putain, d'où tu le connais ? Il est beau comme un dieu, non encore plus qu'un dieu.

\- Il s'appelle Derek Hale. Lâche-moi espèce de folle sinon j'appelle la police pour harcèlement sur ma personne.

Anya rit en lâchant Stiles et se remit sur sa chaise.

\- Il est putain de beau ce mec !

\- Ça veut rien dire ta phrase, soupira Stiles.

\- Pas grave, je me comprends. Tu me le présenteras la prochaine fois qu'il vient te voir ?

\- Il ne reviendra jamais, je pense. Mais au cas où, je te promets de te brancher avec lui.

\- T'es un amour mon chou, dit Anya avec un grand sourire sincère.

* * *

Stiles quitta son boulot en fin de journée. Il sortit sur le parking et un bruit l'interpella sur la gauche. Il alla voir et se retrouva tiré derrière un buisson par Scott.

\- Beuh… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Stiles surpris.

\- Je me cache, ça se voit pourtant, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Toi, t'as fait une connerie.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Kira. Elle est entrée chez le bijoutier.

\- Scoooot, on avait dit pas sur nos lieux de travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perde ce boulot. Ce serait le 4ème en un an. Je vais finir à la rue et avec ma chance légendaire, derrière les barreaux. Coffré par mon propre père.

\- C'est pas vraiment ma faute. Elle a vu un cristal.

\- Je te tue tout de suite où j'attends qu'elle revienne pour faire un double meurtre ?

\- La ferme. Au fait, on a rendez-vous ce soir chez Hale.

\- Derek ?

\- Evidemment Derek, qui d'autre bouffon ? Comme c'est toi qui lui a donné mon numéro, je t'interdis de te défiler. La voilà, murmura Scott en se cachant encore plus derrière le buisson.

Stiles soupira doucement et il sortit de la cachette pour rejoindre sa jeep avant que Kira n'arrive vers Scott. Il rentra chez lui, salua son père comme un jeune homme respectable et fila sous la douche histoire de se détendre. Après s'être lavé, il sortit de la salle de bain, alla passer un jean noir et un t-shirt à imprimé et descendit voir son père.

\- Il y a encore eu des appels pour des vols le week-end dernier et du tapage nocturne à cause des gangs. Ça commence à bien faire ce cirque. Beacon Hills devient infréquentable à partir de 22 heures. Ça me fait peur pour toi quand tu sors.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis toujours avec Scott et Kira aussi en général et puis, je sais me défendre. Tu m'as bien appris.

\- Tu as quoi au cou ? Demanda John en retenant son fils par son t-shirt pour mieux voir.

\- Oh euh ça… ça te convainc si je te dis que ça vient de ma petite amie un peu trop dominatrice ?

\- Faudra que tu me la présentes un jour cette jeune fille. Elle doit être très spéciale.

Pour sûr, pensa Stiles. Elle s'appelle les gangs de la rue .

\- Ouais, faudra voir si c'est vraiment du sérieux.

Stiles se souvint, que plusieurs fois, il avait donné l'excuse de la petite amie dominatrice pour justifier ses brûlures sur les bras, ses griffures sur le torse, le dos ou les côtés, les quelques hématomes qu'il se prenait sur les jambes et même une fois, les traces de menottes autour de ses poignets. Tant que ça marchait, il allait continuer. Le jeune homme mangea en compagnie de son père et le quitta plus tard quand il entendit le klaxon du van du gang l'appeler depuis la rue. Il passa un sweat à capuche bleu foncé et partit après avoir plaqué un bec sur le front de son père. Stiles s'engouffra dans le van et fut surpris de ne voir personne d'autre que Scott.

\- Alison est avec sa famille. Isaac est avec elle. Liam est resté chez lui.

\- Et les deux demoiselles ?

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit. Derek ne veux que toi et moi.

\- Parce qu'en plus il est exigeant.

\- Arrêtes de râler.

\- Avec les marques qu'il m'a faites, j'ai dû ressortir l'excuse de la petite amie dominatrice. C'est un comble, moi qui suis vierge comme neige !

\- On dit pas blanc comme neige plutôt ?

\- Peu importe.

Scott gara le van devant l'immeuble de Derek Hale et Stiles sortit de la voiture le premier. Il respira l'air ambiant pour se détendre. Il monta les étages à côté de Scott et s'essouffla avant son best.

\- Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un ascenseur, râla-t-il en tentant de garder le rythme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut et frappèrent à la porte. Cora Hale leur ouvrit avec un air maussade et les laissa entrer. Elle sortit du loft aussitôt et ferma la porte dans un grand bruit métallique. Stiles en sursauta. Le loft semblait vide et seul des pas dans l'escalier résonnèrent dans la grande pièce. Derek descendit les marches presque théâtralement et Stiles retint un soupir de désir très difficilement.

Derek s'arrêta à quelques pas de Scott et Stiles et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je dois vous montrer quelque chose, dit-il avec autorité.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Derek. Tu es de plus en plus sympathique, un jour on va y arriver, tu vas nous saluer. Ne perdons pas espoir, ironisa Stiles.

Derek grogna et se détourna des deux jeunes. Scott envoya son poing dans les côtes son ami.

\- Arrêtes ça, on a autre chose à faire que de se chercher des noises. Je ne veux pas devoir appeler ton père cette nuit et lui annoncer ta mort.

Les deux membres de True-Alpha suivirent Derek vers la table et ce dernier leur balança un dossier ouvert devant les yeux. Sur le dessus, une photo de Kate avec le crâne éclaté et du sang partout. Stiles se sentit mal et un hoquet le prit, lui faisant contracter l'estomac violemment. Derek sembla remarquer que ça n'allait pas et lui indiqua une porte coulissante au fond du loft.

Stiles se précipita là-bas et découvrit une jolie salle de bain. Du carrelage noir et brillant, une baignoire à pattes dorées au milieu et des toilettes plus propres que dans un palace. La pièce dénotait complètement à côté de la pièce principale du loft qui ressemblait plus à un hangar qu'à un appartement pour vivre dedans. Il prit le temps de respirer et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait été tellement surpris de voir une vraie pièce que son hoquet avait cessé tout seul. Il regarda furtivement les affaires sur le lavabo. Rien de bien passionnant. Derek n'avait pas l'air d'un type passionnant de toute façon. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une boîte de préservatifs ouverte et il rougit bêtement. Il se secoua, se repassa un peu d'eau sur le visage et revint dans la pièce principale. Il ne vit que Derek et s'en inquiéta.

\- Où est Scott ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Il est allé chercher quelque chose pour moi. Il va revenir dans maximum une heure.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Non, je n'enverrai pas un plus jeune que moi si c'était dangereux. J'aurai envoyé Peter.

\- Tu fais des blagues ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Ça m'arrive. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, je…

\- Petite nature, siffla Derek entre ses dents.

\- Et on fait quoi seuls pendant une heure en attendant Scott ? On joue au Monopoly ?

Derek fronça les sourcils et ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- C'est un jeu de société, mais… laisse pisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes à part des jeux stupides ?

Hum, je me mettrais bien au pieu avec toi, pensa Stiles en détaillant Derek de bas en haut plusieurs fois.

\- Au cas où, tu n'es pas très discret avec tes yeux. Si tu veux coucher avec moi, dis-le simplement.

Stiles y réfléchit sérieusement quelques secondes.

\- C'est vrai ? Si je te dis que je veux coucher avec toi, on va le faire ?

\- Outre le fait que t'entendre parler m'agace profondément, tu es plutôt attirant et on n'a rien à faire pendant une heure. Par contre, je n'embrasse pas.

\- Ça me va, dit simplement Stiles et Derek s'approcha de lui.

Stiles recula légèrement de un, parce qu'il pensait que Derek n'était pas sérieux et de deux… ben, parce qu'il était puceau.

\- Je suis vierge, lança-t-il pour dissiper son propre malaise.

\- Je m'en serais douté.

Derek continua d'avancer vers lui et Stiles finit par se retrouver collé au mur. Il regarda Derek qui avait l'air d'un prédateur.

On dirait un loup et moi, on dirait que je suis un pauvre Bambi qui va se faire dévorer. My god… pourquoi ça m'excite ? Ça devrait me foutre la trouille au lieu de m'exciter. J'suis pas normal ma parole.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Derek.

\- T'as l'air d'un prédateur qui va me bouffer.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi téméraire que tu le laisses croire. Petite nature.

Derek se détourna et voulu aller vers la table, mais Stiles le retint par la ceinture. Lentement, il fit se retourner son aîné et l'attira vers lui. Il déboucla la ceinture rapidement, fit sauter le bouton du jean noir et passa une main dans l'habit. Sa main se retrouva directement en contact avec des poils doux et une queue qui commençait à durcir. Stiles gémit doucement et se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol puis baissa le jean de Derek. Il prit le sexe du plus âgé dans sa main et imprima un va-et-vient puis sans réfléchir, il prit le membre en bouche en posant ses mains fermement sur les fesses de Derek.

* * *

 **et voilà.**

 **à vendredi prochain pour la suite. bisous**

 **kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Merci à Didinou et Micky54 pour les rws sur le chap précédent.**

 **voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek Hale alluma une cigarette et la tendit à Stiles debout à côté de lui. Scott allait arriver sous peu. Stiles tira quelques bouffées et rendit la clope à son propriétaire qui la coinça entre ses lèvres pour rouvrir le dossier de Kate.

\- D'où tu as eu ça ? Demanda Stiles en se penchant sur les photos, l'estomac légèrement contracté.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite se contentant d'étaler les cinq photos du dossier sur la table. Il reprit sa cigarette entre ses doigts et dit simplement :

\- La police.

\- Mon père t'a donné ce dossier ?

\- Oui. T'en a beaucoup des questions stupides comme ça ?

Une alarme se déclencha dans le loft et Stiles sursauta.

\- C'est quoi ça ? S'affola-t-il.

\- Scott est de retour, répondit calmement Derek en allant écraser son poing sur un bouton rouge contre une poutre du loft.

\- Tu as une alarme chez toi ?

\- Je suis chef de gang, je te signale. J'habite ici tout seul, complètement à l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Cette situation entre nos camps ne durera pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non. J'espère régler ça au plus vite et qu'on puisse se foutre la paix.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit et Scott entra. Il vint directement vers Derek et lui donna un appareil photo et un ordinateur portable. Il lui donna aussi un papier avec ce qui semblait être un code.

\- Peter m'a assuré que tu comprendrais, dit simplement Scott avant de s'asseoir et de regarder les photos de Kate Argent.

Stiles regarda Derek déchiffrer le code avec les sourcils froncés. Ce mec était vraiment sublime en toute occasion, n'importe quelle expression le rendait diablement sexy. Il se surprit à rougir quand les yeux verts rencontrèrent son regard insistant et il détourna les yeux pour les concentrer sur une photo de Kate. On voyait le bassin de la jeune femme et ses mains et Stiles regarda la photo plus en détail, puis en prit une autre où on voyait aussi les mains de Kate.

\- Pourquoi entre deux photos prises à sept minutes d'intervalle, elle a perdu sa chevalière ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek lui arracha les photos des mains et se pencha dessus pour les regarder alternativement.

\- T'es bon toi, tu devrais entrer dans la police.

Stiles rougit du compliment et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant que Scott ne se rende compte de son trouble.

Derek délaissa les photos de Kate et alluma l'ordinateur portable que Scott avait amené. Il déverrouilla l'écran et brancha l'appareil photo dessus. Il ouvrit un dossier et afficha la première photo en pleine écran. Il ordonna d'un geste à Stiles et Scott de regarder avec lui et les trois hommes regardèrent défiler près de cent photos. Principalement des photos de la rue où avait été trouvé le corps de Kate, du sol avec les tâches de sang et des immeubles environnants. Stiles commençait à s'endormir doucement quand une ombre, à une fenêtre d'un immeuble désaffecté, attira son attention.

\- Reviens en arrière, dit-il précipitamment en agrippant le bras de Derek.

Derek obtempéra en secouant le bras et remit la photo en mode pause. Stiles regarda plus en détail et montra du doigt une silhouette passant devant une fenêtre. Ça avait dû être furtif, mais le photographe avait eu de la chance.

\- On ne voit pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Scott.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Stiles. Attendez, j'ai une clé USB dans le van.

\- Ça va changer quoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je vais mettre la photo dessus et la montrer à un ami qui va peut-être pouvoir améliorer tout ça qu'on puisse mieux voir. Je reviens.

Et Stiles disparu en coup de vent. Derek resta seul avec le chef du gang rival.

\- J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre qu'on travaille ensemble sur ce coup-là, dit Scott comme une confidence.

\- Je travaille seul normalement. Là c'est différent. Je sais que le shérif ne sait pas qui sont les membres de True-Alpha et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre que son rejeton en fait partie. Je tente de garder le contrôle sur les enquêtes de la police. Je fais ça surtout pour moi. J'ai passé deux ans à sortir avec Kate Argent, je suis le premier suspect et la première cible à éliminer. Je peux représenter une menace tout dépend qui a assassiné Kate. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous.

\- Je m'en serais douté, je dois dire. Ça me semblait aussi impossible.

\- Il a quoi ton bras droit ? Demanda Derek d'un air le plus détaché possible

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Scott ne comprenant pas ce que son bras venait faire dans l'histoire.

\- Il est… différent. Très spécial. Il prend des drogues ?

\- Ah ça… tu parles de Stiles. Non, il est hyperactif et TDA. Il est sous Adderall, qui au fond est un peu une drogue dont il abuse souvent.

\- Je comprends mieux. J'ai vraiment cru hier soir qu'il cherchait le conflit.

\- Il ne réfléchit pas quand il parle. Ses mots vont plus vite que ses pensées. Faut pas trop lui en vouloir.

\- Un type comme lui va finir avec le bide ouvert dans une ruelle un jour.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir embarqué dans les gangs ? En plus, il est le fils du shérif.

\- C'est lui l'a voulu, après le lycée. Il a perdu sa mère très jeune, son père est tombé un moment dans l'alcool et il n'a pas fait de crise d'adolescence. Un jeune homme trop gentil, trop doux qui cherche juste un moyen de se prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Mon père est dans le FBI. Simple envie de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette voie-là. Et toi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

L'alarme du loft se déclencha et Derek l'éteignit d'un coup de poing. Stiles arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et chercha son souffle en posant la clé USB sur la table. Il s'assit et Derek s'occupa lui-même de mettre les photos sur la clé.

\- Je te mets tout, regarde si tu vois encore des détails qui auraient pu nous échapper. Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Erica passera à la boutique de vêtements lundi.

Stiles prit la clé, la mit dans sa poche et se leva pour suivre Scott hors du loft. Ils descendirent les étages en silence et à peine passé la porte du loft, Stiles se frappa le front.

\- Merde mon sweat, cria-t-il. Attends-moi dans le van, je remonte.

Il soupira et remonta le plus vite possible les étages. Il poussa la porte du loft, le silence et l'obscurité y régnaient.

\- Derek, appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il entra, trouva son sweat sur le canapé et l'enfila. Il se retourna pour partir et vit de la lumière à la salle de bain. Il hésita et finit par s'y diriger, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme à feu appuyé sur son front.

\- Je…

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et Derek se radoucit.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

\- J'avais oublié mon sweat. Je voulais pas partir comme un voleur. Je vais y aller hein…

Stiles se retourna pour partir et frissonna quand il entendit Derek le remercier pour la soirée. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Scott qui l'attendait en chantonnant ce qu'il y avait à la radio.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça Stiles en s'engouffrant dans le van. Scott démarra aussitôt. Tu vas quelque part ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à son best.

\- Non. Je pensais aller voir Alison, comment elle va et ensuite, j'irai voir Kira.

\- Tu me déposes chez moi ?

\- J'aurais presque pu te laisser chez Hale.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Stiles en se raidissant sur son siège.

\- Genre, tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas flashé sur le chef de gang ennemi ? Je reconnais que je suis parfois un peu lent à la détente, mais là quand même, c'est juste ultra voyant, mec.

\- Oh… n'importe quoi. Dépose-moi chez moi et vas te coucher. Tu as sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

\- On va dire ça, dit Scott en riant. Il déposa Stiles chez lui et repartit dans la nuit.

Le jeune Stilinski soupira devant la porte de la maison et entra chez lui. Il n'était pas tard et il trouva son père devant la télé.

\- Tu rentres tôt. Mauvaise soirée ? Demanda le paternel en faisant signe à son fils de venir vers lui.

\- Pas d'ambiance au bar. On a préféré rentrer Scott et moi. Tu veux une bière ? Proposa le fils avant de s'asseoir.

\- C'est pas de refus.

Stiles enleva son sweat, ses chaussures et prit deux bières dans le frigo. Il revint vers son père, lui en tendit une distraitement et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le père.

\- Ça peut aller. Ça me fait bizarre d'être chez moi aussi tôt, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas. La tante d'Alison est morte et Scott était un peu absent.

\- Oui j'imagine que ça le touche assez quand même. Il la connaissait en plus.

\- En plus, répéta Stiles.

\- Et alors, cette fille dominatrice ?

Stiles rougit légèrement en repensant à sa soirée.

\- Une fille quoi. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une fille, quand même. Tu sais, un être humain avec des seins, y en a des millions sur terre, ironisa le jeune homme pour cacher son trouble.

\- Ok, tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus pour le moment, j'ai compris. Je reposerai la question dans quelques temps.

\- Dis papa, demain Parrish il travaille ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non. Juste un conseil sur un programme pour des photos.

\- Tu iras le voir, il sera ravi.

Les deux Stilinski restèrent quelques heures devant la télé et finalement, Stiles se coucha tard. Dans son lit, il se repassa la soirée dans sa tête.

* * *

Flash back:

Stiles déboucla la ceinture de Derek rapidement, fit sauter le bouton du jean noir et passa une main dans l'habit. Sa main se retrouva directement en contact avec des poils doux et une queue qui commençait à durcir. Stiles gémit doucement et se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol puis baissa le jean de Derek. Il prit le sexe du plus âgé dans sa main et imprima un va-et-vient puis sans réfléchir, il prit le membre en bouche en posant ses mains fermement sur les fesses de Derek. Il enroula sa langue autour du gland et le caressa doucement, sensuellement. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement montrant qu'il appréciait la gâterie et Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour continuer. Il sortit le membre de sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur puis lécha les bourses et remonta sa langue sur le gland. Il lécha le liquide qui en suintait un peu et entoura le gland rosé de ses lèvres pour le sucer doucement. Il leva le regard vers Derek qui le regardait intensément avec une lueur de désir au fond des yeux et Stiles prit le membre entier dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle les poils noirs du pubis. Puis, il imprima un va-et-vient en variant l'intensité et la pression sur la verge gonflée dans sa bouche. Derek se délectait de cette douce attention portée à son sexe tendu. Il posa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Stiles et guida le rythme un moment. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'on lui offrait une fellation, mais sans mentir, il trouvait que c'était la meilleure et la plus sensuelle de toutes. Ce mec savait se servir de sa bouche et visiblement pas que pour parler. Derek se sentit perdre pieds et recula la tête de Stiles pour jouir dans sa propre main. Le jeune homme le regarda comme fasciné et Derek aurait presque pu redevenir dur directement. Il se rhabilla d'une main et partit à la salle de bain pour se laver, puis il revint dans la pièce principale et trouva Stiles assit sur le canapé. Sans un mot, il se mit à genoux devant le jeune homme et défit rapidement son jean, baissa son caleçon aux couleurs fluos et sortit l'érection du jeune homme qu'il masturba un moment avant de la prendre en bouche. Stiles agrippa le tissu du canapé des deux mains, rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit d'une façon que Derek trouva magnifique. Il aurait aimé l'entendre gémir tout le temps. Ce son était bandant à mort, déjà que Stiles était bandant sans rien faire, ça aidait pas.

\- Derek… je…, murmura Stiles, le souffle court, les ongles griffant le canapé.

Derek retira sa bouche et laissa le jeune homme venir dans sa main puis il se releva, satisfait, et retourna à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Stiles était allongé sur le canapé, rhabillé et semblait somnoler. Derek posa une main sur le torse du jeune qui sursauta.

\- Tu as soif ? Proposa Derek et Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek abandonna le jeune homme qui se releva doucement et se dirigea vers la table. Hale revint et lui lança une bouteille d'eau, que Stiles faillit ne pas rattraper à temps. Il remercia Derek et but de longues gorgées, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos. Derek ne put s'empêcher de regarder son invité avec intensité et de ressentir une vague de désir le submerger. Il s'assit à l'opposé de Stiles pour remettre ses idées en place et regarda les photos de Kate quelques instants. Sa nouvelle érection maîtrisée, il se leva et vint à côté de Stiles qui avait fini de boire, il alluma une cigarette et la tendit à Stiles debout à côté de lui. Scott allait arriver sous peu.

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Stiles soupira dans son lit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ça ce soir. Il avait taillé une pipe à un mec, c'était somme toute pas banal. Un moment, il avait pensé que Derek l'avait juste utilisé pour son bien et allait lui rappeler brutalement son rang de chef du gang rival à celui auquel lui-même appartenait, mais ce n'est pas ce que Derekavait fait.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé, une seule seconde, que Derek allait lui rendre la gâterie. Et ça avait été incroyable. Bon, c'était la première fois pour Stiles, mais ça avait quand même été fabuleux. Sauf que, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on faisait avec un rival. Sûrement encore moins avec Derek Hale. Ce mec avait quand même une réputation bien sombre. Selon les rumeurs, il aurait fait cramer le manoir de ses parents avec eux dedans, il aurait tué une jeune femme, aurait failli trancher la gorge de son oncle -Peter en avait gardé une horrible cicatrice- et aurait fait un enfant à sa sœur aînée. Et il y avait aussi une sombre histoire d'une cousine de Derek qui serait à Eichen House -l'asile psychiatrique- parce qu'elle se prenait pour un coyote. Joli tableau !

Stiles frissonna et se fit violence pour penser à autre chose que Hale et sa famille. Enfin penser à Hale, ça allait encore, mais il évita de penser aux rumeurs. Après tout, s'il avait fait tant de choses, il serait forcément en prison en toute logique. Stiles finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, il alla voir Parrish qui fut d'abord plus ou moins réticent à l'aider, mais Stiles joua sur l'importance qu'avait cette enquête aux yeux de ses amis et surtout d'Alison -meilleure amie de Lydia, pour laquelle, le jeune adjoint avait le béguin- et ça marcha. Parrish lui donna le nom d'un programme et Stiles rentra chez lui pour essayer tout ça. Il fut ravi de ce qu'il pu tirer de la fameuse photo et encore plus ravi de ce qu'il pu tirer d'une autre. Il mit tout en sécurité sur sa clé USB pour pouvoir donner ça le lendemain à Erica. Il connaissait Erica, elle avait été au lycée avec lui et elle venait souvent acheter des habits dans la boutique où il travaillait. Ça ne paraîtrait donc pas suspect au moins.

* * *

 **on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous.**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **tout d'abord, joyeux Noël**

 **ensuite, merci pour les rws au chapitre précédent**

 **voici le chapitre 4 en ce beau jour de Noël (ensoleillé chez moi)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La boutique c'était vraiment nul quand il n'y avait pas de clients et ce lundi, il n'y avait absolument personne. Quatre heures que Stiles s'ennuyait à mourir. Il aurait bien volé la caisse pour que ça fasse un peu d'action. Il regarda son collègue et soupira.

\- Tu t'emmerdes à ce point ? Demanda Connor.

Stiles se tourna vers le jeune homme blond. Connor avait deux ans de plus que lui, des lunettes, quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez et des yeux gris-bleus. Rien de très rare.

\- Je me fais chier comme plus permis. Faut que je bouge.

\- Prends ta pause maintenant si t'as besoin de bouger. Là tu me tends, c'est horrible. J'en peux plus de t'entendre soupirer depuis une heure.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et disparu en vitesse de la boutique avant d'avoir envie de faire une connerie -au choix, voler la caisse ou étrangler Connor-. Il alla directement au restaurant tout en bas du grand centre commercial et se prit un bon jus d'orange, un chocolat froid et un croissant. Ça allait lui faire du bien. Il avait besoin de manger et de boire tranquillement installé dans le bruit de la foule. La boutique était trop calme et la programmation musicale de Connor, à vomir. Il se posa en soupirant encore et sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et ouvrit le message de Scott.

'' G doné ton pt1 de num a Derek. me casse les pié le mec. Débrouillé vou ensemble. Scotty ''

\- Scott, apprends à écrire des messages, soupira Stiles en agitant la tête. M'emmerde le Hale là aussi. Il peut pas me foutre la paix avec ses conneries ?

Stiles finit par boire son jus d'orange et cessa de râler.

* * *

Quand il revint de sa pause, Erica Reyes était dans la boutique accoudée au comptoir à faire du charme à Connor qui bavait comme un caniche devant une écuelle pleine. Pitoyable, pensa Stiles.

\- Salut Erica, lança Stiles content de voir quelqu'un à la boutique.

\- Stiles. Salut.

La belle blonde se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main à plat. Stiles dû réfléchir pour comprendre le geste et finit par capter et déposa la clé USB dans le creux que la main d'Erica qui l'enfouie dans sa poche sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je tiens à la récupérer si jamais, précisa Stiles.

\- Tu verras ça avec Derek, je ne suis que la messagère des dieux, mon joli. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. J'ai tout noté. Attends-moi une seconde.

Stiles passa derrière le comptoir, disparu dans l'arrière-boutique et ouvrit son casier pour prendre un cahier ligné. Quand il se retourna, Erica était derrière lui. Elle le plaqua contre le casier d'une main sur le torse.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici Erica.

\- Oh… zut alors. Qui va m'en empêcher ? Dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse en approchant son corps de celui de Stiles. Tu vas appeler ton papa policier ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Tu sais, t'es trop mignon pour traîner avec Derek et nous. Bien trop innocent. Ce serait dommage que ton joli corps se retrouve éventré dans le caniveau sous la pluie. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Euh… peut-être. Je sais pas. Je… je dois aller travailler, vraiment.

\- Très bien, je te laisse y aller. Je repasserai peut-être dans quelques jours. Fais attention à ton adorable petit minois.

Stiles en resta bouche-bée. Erica lui prit son cahier des mains et partit en faisant claquer ses talons avec sa démarche féline. Stiles se secoua et revint vers son collègue.

\- C'est ta nana ? Demanda Connor à peine Stiles fut-il assit à ses côtés.

\- Non, t'es dingue ou quoi ? Dans quel monde tu vis pour penser que je pourrais avoir une copine comme Erica ?

\- Ouais, je me disais aussi.

Stiles préféra ignorer avant de s'énerver.

* * *

Pendant la pause de midi, le portable de Stiles vibra plusieurs fois sur la table et Connor étendit son cou pour regarder l'écran.

\- Inconnu ? Questionna-t-il simplement.

Stiles avait envie de l'envoyer promener. Il prit son portable et répondit.

\- Allô ?

\- Erica m'a donné la clé. Viens avec Scott, ordonna une voix que Stiles reconnu comme étant celle de Derek Hale.

\- Je me répète, je sais, mais on dit bonjour au début d'une conversation et là je bosse.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu manges.

Stiles se tourna de tous les côtés pour regarder si Derek était dans le coin.

\- Bref, je mange et après je dois aller travailler. Je sais pas si le concept de travailler te parle, mais je peux pas faire ce que je veux quand je veux.

\- Viens ce soir avec Scott, claqua Derek et il raccrocha directement.

\- Non… mais… de...

Stiles regarda son portable comme s'il allait se mettre à lui parler puis soupira et le rangea dans sa poche. Non, mais quel enfoiré ce mec.

* * *

Scott arriva devant chez Stiles à 21 heures tapantes et klaxonna un coup. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et le shérif sortir de la maison pour lui faire un signe. Crotte ! Il se sentait obligé d'aller le saluer maintenant. Il sortit de sa voiture -il n'avait pas prit le van- et vint serrer la main du shérif.

\- Bonsoir Scott. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se voir.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai pas mal de travail à la clinique et je cours un peu toujours à droite et à gauche.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Alison Argent ces derniers jours ? Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais je me dis que tu sais peut-être comment elle va.

\- Je l'ai vu hier soir après avoir ramené Stiles. Ça va, c'est pas la joie, mais sa famille la soutient beaucoup.

\- Une autre question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la fille que Stiles voit ?

\- Hééééé…. Je suis pas certain que je suis censé parler de ça avec vous John. Stiles m'en voudrait.

\- Bon, j'aurais essayé au moins. Ah, ben voilà mon fils.

Stiles déboula au bas de l'escalier, enfila ses baskets et voulut sortir, mais son père le retint.

\- Tu t'es fait beau dis donc, fit remarquer le shérif avec un sourire.

\- J'ai juste mis une chemise avec un jean, rien d'exceptionnel.

\- On se demande si tu as fait exprès de te faire beau, ajouta Scott en appuyant un regard sur son best.

\- Faux-frère va.

\- Allez viens on doit y aller. On va nous attendre.

\- Vous renterez tard ? Demanda John en regardant partir les deux jeunes.

\- Aucune idée, répondirent-t-ils en chœur en s'engouffrant dans la voiture de Scott qui démarra directement.

\- Alors, tu t'es fait beau pour Derek ?

\- Ta gueule, juste ta gueule OK, claqua Stiles.

\- Ça va, je ne me fiche pas de toi. T'oses me le dire si tu as craqué sur lui.

\- Je-N'ai-Craqué-Sur-Personne. C'est bien clair pour toi ?

\- Ok, c'est clair pour moi. Tu sais que j'en ai marre de cette trêve. Ça commence à me gonfler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Tu as pu trouver quelque chose par rapport aux photos ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on va chez Hale.

\- Superbe nouvelle. Ça va pas ? Demanda Scott en regardant son ami qui avait le regard perdu sur le paysage de la ville.

\- Si, si ça va. Je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers jours. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait rien.

\- Mouais, soupira Scott en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble de Derek Hale.

Les garçons sortirent de la voiture et montèrent les étages. À mesure qu'ils arriveraient vers la porte, Stiles se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'ils se firent attaqués et attachés par le gang Hale. Laura, Peter et Cora tenaient Stiles pendant que Boyd, Erica et Jackson tenaient Scott. Stiles fut le premier à vouloir se débattre, mais se calma bien vite quand le canon d'une arme à feu s'appuya sur sa tempe.

\- Oh c'est quoi cette merde ? Cria Scott en voyant approcher Derek.

Derek sortit un Beretta qui était coincé dans son jean et tira un coup vers les pieds de Scott.

\- Ça va pas non, espèce de taré, hurla Stiles.

\- Tais-toi ou je te fais taire moi-même, claqua Derek en pointant son arme sur Stiles. J'ai une grande question à te poser McCall, c'est quoi ça d'après toi ? Demanda le chef des Hale en montrant une photo devant les yeux de Scott. Le chef de True-Alpha pâlit et déglutit difficilement.

\- C'est l'agent Rafaël McCall du FBI, autrement dit, mon père, lâcha-t-il fatalement.

\- Tu savais qu'il était en ville ?

\- Non. Mes parents sont séparés depuis 17 ans et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Ni parlé d'ailleurs.

Derek scruta Scott pour déceler si le jeune mentait ou pas et décida finalement qu'il avait l'air de dire la vérité.

\- C'est Cora qui a prit cette photo de chez elle. On est surveillé et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Relâchez-les ! Ordonna-t-il à ses bêtas.

Le gang s'exécutât en vitesse.

\- Le comité d'accueil est pas génial, faut avouer, plaisanta Stiles et Derek s'approcha de lui pour lui poser le canon de son arme sur la tempe.

\- Tu vas te la boucler, oui. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Finalement, lui, gardez-le attaché.

\- Hé…, tenta de s'indigner Stiles, mais il n'eu pas le temps de rouspéter plus que ça. Il se retrouva assit sur une chaise, pieds et mains ligotés avec du gros scotch sur la bouche.

\- On ne va pas lui faire de mal, précisa Derek à l'oreille de Scott, j'en peux juste plus de son bavardage incessant. Si tu tente un truc, Peter le tue, c'est bien compris ? Maintenant viens voir ce que ton génie de bêta à réussi à obtenir des photos de Peter.

Scott n'en revint pas de ce qu'il découvrit. La fameuse ombre que Stiles avait repéré semblait être nul autre homme que Gérard Argent -le père de Kate-. Que faisait-il dans cet immeuble après que sa fille ait été tuée ?

* * *

Plus tard, Derek obligea le chef de True-Alpha à partir sans son ami, il avait besoin de son génie pour quelque chose. Il renvoya son gang au grand complet avant de détacher le jeune homme.

\- T'es vraiment un grand malade, lança le plus jeune en se frottant les poignets.

\- Tu parles trop, ça m'a énervé. J'ai plutôt été gentil, je trouve.

\- Gentil ? Dans quel monde tu vis pour te trouver gentil ? J'ai passé deux heures et demie le cul posé sur une chaise avec les mains et les pieds attachés. Oh, et aussi avec du scotch sur la bouche.

\- Tais-toi ou je t'attache encore et je te laisse sur la chaise la nuit entière.

\- T'en serais capable bien entendu.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Bon, oublions ça avant que ça finisse mal pour moi. Tu as besoin de moi pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais te servir de ceci ? Demanda Derek en tendant son Beretta à Stiles.

\- Euh… on va dire oui, mais je suis pas pour les armes à feu.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu penses de cet objet. Tu le tiens, tu viens avec moi et tu couvres mes arrières, c'est tout. Et tu la fermes surtout.

\- J'ai pas le choix ?

\- Non !

Stiles hocha la tête et consentit à suivre Derek. Le chef de gang l'emmena devant une usine et ils y entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre en silence. Stiles ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de suivre Derek avec une arme entre les mains.

\- C'est à partir d'ici que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais craquer des mots de passe ?

\- Evidemment, mais si tu m'as emmené avec toi, c'est que tu le sais déjà non ?

\- En effet, je voulais juste être sûr.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je dois faire ça.

\- Moins t'en saura, mieux ça vaudra pour toi.

Stiles s'assit devant un écran d'ordinateur et se mit à taper sur les touches à une vitesse phénoménale. Il réussit assez rapidement à trouver le mot de passe pour déverrouiller l'écran d'accueil.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda le plus jeune en levant les yeux vers Derek.

\- J'ai besoin que tu déverrouilles le coffre numéro 4.

\- Tu ne me menaces même pas ?

\- Tu veux que je te menace ?

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. ''L'adrénaline est sécrétée en réponse à un état de stress entraînant une accélération du rythme cardiaque, une augmentation de la vitesse des contractions du cœur, une hausse de la pression artérielle, une dilatation des bronches ainsi que des pupilles. Elle répond à un besoin d'énergie, par exemple pour faire face au danger''. Et Stiles travaillait mieux quand il se sentait en danger. Son cerveau fonctionnait plus vite encore et si la menace venait de Derek, ce serait sûrement extrêmement bandant dans le même temps.

\- Menaces-moi, supplia presque Stiles en reportant son regard sur l'ordinateur.

Derek arqua les sourcils et trouva l'idée étrange, mais il fit ce que le jeune lui demandait. Il se plaça derrière lui, appuya le canon de son Beretta sur la tempe de Stiles et passa un bras autour de son cou.

\- Dépêches-toi de faire ce que je te demande ou je te tue d'une balle dans la tête.

Stiles sentit des frissons dans son dos et son cœur accéléra. Il la ressentait bien la peur là et mélangée au désir, c'était juste sublime. Il réussit à fournir très vite le code du coffre à Derek qui ne le remercia même pas, alla déverrouiller le coffre et prit ce qu'il y avait dedans avant de le refermer et d'ordonner à Stiles de venir avec lui. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ils rentrèrent chez Derek et Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- La vache, c'était trop génial ! On recommence quand ?

\- Jamais.

\- Au fait tu as volé quoi ? Demanda Stiles en se levant et en venant près de Derek qui avait posé quelque chose sur la table de son loft. Stiles regarda Derek déballer ce qu'il avait prit.

\- C'est de la drogue ? Demanda-t-il légèrement affolé.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Oui c'est la drogue. C'est même de la méthamphétamine.

\- Quel génie dit donc, ironisa Derek.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- La vendre bouffon. Comment tu crois que je vis ? Je ne travaille pas.

\- Mais… tu as volé ça à qui ?

\- Je vais te confier un secret. J'ai volé ça à ma sœur Laura, elle travaille dans cette usine et c'est elle qui met ça de côté pour moi. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour ta vie.

\- Salopard !

\- J'assume.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Déjà ?

\- Tu voudrais que je reste ? Déjà que je sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi parce que tu as renvoyé Scott à coup de menaces avec ton petit pistolet et que j'étais venu avec lui dans sa voiture

\- Mon petit pistolet ? Sérieusement, tu te drogues à quoi ?

\- Pas à la meth en tout cas.

\- Je n'y touche pas non plus, ce n'est pas mon genre. Si tu restes deux heures encore, je te ramène chez toi en voiture. Je ne sors jamais trop tôt de chez moi, c'est dangereux.

\- Et y'a quoi à faire chez toi pendant deux heures de temps ?

\- Ce que tu veux. J'ai de la lecture à l'étage.

\- Tu as un lit ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool. Je peux aller dormir ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment.

\- Non c'était une blague. Je veux pas aller dormir. Tu sais que j'ai adoré quand tu m'as menacé toute à l'heure ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et arqua les sourcils dans un questionnement muet. Stiles se contenta de sourire en faisant un clin d'œil et Derek roula des yeux avant de reprendre son arme, de la coller dans le dos de Stiles et de l'obliger à se diriger vers la chambre à l'étage. Il l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit et le plus jeune s'en amusa grandement, déjà complètement excité par la situation.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre. on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 5**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **c'est tard, mais je poste le chapitre 5 de Sorry, I'm a bad boy.**

 **bonne année 2016 à tous.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Oh nom de dieu, lâcha Stiles dans un souffle quand la bouche de Derek se posa sur la bosse déjà présente dans son jean.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as allumé, dit simplement le plus âgé en levant son regard vert pour capter celui noisette de Stiles.

Derek se recula lentement pour s'agenouiller par terre au bord du lit et Stiles se releva pour venir s'asseoir au début du matelas. Derek déboutonna le jean, descendit la braguette et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour plonger sa main sous le jean et caresser l'objet de son désir à travers le tissu du caleçon. Derek sentit le désir monter à fond et Stiles dû le voir, parce qu'il se leva et se débarrassa de son jean. Le chef de gang colla aussitôt son visage contre l'érection du jeune pour sentir l'odeur du désir de Stiles qui l'envahit directement décuplant ainsi son excitation. Il mordilla le sexe quelques instants avant d'abaisser lentement le tissu qui le séparait du membre apetissant. Derek releva le regard vers Stiles et il le trouva sublimement beau. Il prit délicatement le sexe érigé dans une main et de l'autre caressa les bourses de son amant. Il saisit la base du pénis entre ses doigts et prit le gland dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Stiles poussa un long soupir de plaisir. L'odeur, le goût et la chaleur de Stiles dans sa bouche provoquèrent en Derek des sensations indescriptibles. Il entreprit quelques va-et-vient lents et sensuels, puis il délaissa le membre quelques instants pour faire asseoir Stiles sur le lit. Il reprit rapidement le sexe de son amant dans sa main et le branla alors qu'il lui léchait les bourses en même temps. Stiles gémit de plus en plus fort en répétant des mots incompréhensibles. Les yeux fermés, Derek léchait, suçait, branlait le sexe dur et Stiles en vint à grimacer de plaisir tant c'était parfait. Derek s'arrêta quelques instants pour le faire languir et lui demanda si ça allait.  
\- Pitié, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, c'est juste trop bon ce que tu me fais !  
\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais pas du tout envie d'arrêter ! Dit-t-il avant de reprendre le sexe en bouche.

Sans plus quitter Stiles des yeux, le jeune Hale s'appliqua à aspirer le gland tout en coulissant sa main le long de la verge. Stiles fermait les yeux à intervalle régulier comme s'il se retenait de jouir. Derek en profita alors pour accélérer le mouvement. Les hanches de Stiles se soulevèrent  
légèrement tandis que Derek suçait fort la queue offerte à lui.  
\- Putain, ça vient ! Dit Stiles en essayant de se retirer.  
Mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire, plus motivé que jamais, il resta accroché au gland de Stiles en le suçant délicieusement et sa main branla le reste du membre prêt à exploser.  
Stiles laissa échapper un râle de jouissance et Derek sentit le liquide chaud envahir sa bouche. Il avala le premier jet par réflexe et laissa couler le reste le long de la queue du jeune Stilinski qui continua de manifester sa jouissance avec des râles mêlés de soupirs de plaisir.  
\- Tu vas me tuer, souffla Stiles quand Derek délaissa le sexe qui devenait mou.

* * *

Après s'être nettoyé avec du papier, l'hyperactif se laissa tomber sur le matelas et Derek vint s'allonger à côté de lui.  
\- Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Jamais de ma vie. Enfin, hier soir c'était la première fois. Et toi ?

\- Non, répondit simplement Stiles avant de se lever et de remonter son caleçon. Il parcouru du regard le corps de Derek et sourit.

\- J'ai le droit de te menacer ? Demanda-t-il à Hale avec espoir.

\- Tant que tu ne touches pas au cran de sécurité, tu peux tenter, mais pas sûr que ça marche tes menaces sur moi.

\- On peut toujours oublier cette idée, je pense pas que je sois très doué pour menacer quelqu'un.

Stiles sourit, vint au dessus du jeune Hale et souleva le pull gris du chef de gang. Il lui ôta lentement et fit courir ses mains et ses longs doigts sur la peau halée se délectant de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

\- T'es super bandant quand même, souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Derek eut un léger sourire et s'enfonça dans les coussins appréciant le corps fin au dessus de lui. Stiles descendit ses mains sur le jean et déboutonna lentement une rangée de 5 boutons avant de retirer encore plus lentement l'habit et de revenir sur le corps de Derek. Il lécha le ventre depuis le nombril et remonta délicieusement jusqu'aux tétons avec lesquels il s'amusa un peu avant de redescendre, de faire le tour du nombril avec sa langue et de poser ensuite un baiser sur la bosse présente dans le boxer noir.

\- Oh… tu portes parfois des sous-vêtements, s'étonna Stiles.

\- Parfois, répondit Derek dans un soupir.

Stiles enleva très vite le morceau de tissu qu'il trouvait plus énervant qu'autre chose et le jeta quelque part dans la chambre. Il posa ses yeux sur le sexe dressé en dessous de son visage et le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche lentement faisant gémir Derek qui rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant violemment la lèvre.

\- Fais pas ça aussi lentement, je vais venir avant que tu commences vraiment. C'est une torture, grogna Derek.

\- Ah… pas sensible aux menaces, mais à la torture oui. Voilà qui est intéressant pour moi.

Stiles sourit malicieusement et reprit lentement le sexe en bouche, tirant un gémissement à son propriétaire qui agrippa les draps fermement entre ses mains. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce mouvement qui semblait vraiment torturer Derek de désir et de plaisir et puis, enfin, il entreprit de le sucer plus vivement pour le faire venir et stopper cette torture que le jeune Hale lui demandait plusieurs fois de cesser. Derek se cambra fortement et retira la tête de Stiles en agrippant ses cheveux bruns pour laisser son sperme se répandre sur son bas ventre. Stiles eut le même regard fasciné que la veille et Derek se dit que ça y était, il était accro à ce regard et qu'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir s'en défaire. Il caressa doucement les cheveux dans ses doigts et Stiles se pencha sur lui pour lécher le sperme sur sa peau halée. Derek ferma les yeux un moment et sentit Stiles s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Je vais devenir accro, annonça Derek à voix basse.

\- Je crois que je le suis déjà, chuchota Stiles en fermant les yeux aussi.

Ils somnolèrent un moment et puis Derek ramena Stiles chez lui. Il le déposa au début de sa rue parce que le shérif connaissait son numéro de plaque.

Stiles rentra chez lui sur un petit nuage et n'en descendit pas du reste de la nuit. Il eut tout le mal du monde à en descendre le lendemain à son travail.

Ils avaient un peu parlé, Derek et lui, et avaient convenus que cette relation charnelle ne devait pas être connue de leurs deux gangs. La trêve n'allait de toute façon pas durer. Il allait falloir être discrets, mais Stiles pensait pouvoir y arriver sans problème.

* * *

Anya regardait Stiles depuis un bon moment. Son collègue semblait complètement ailleurs.

\- La planète boutique mode appelle Stiles Stilinski, veuillez répondre, dit-elle en agitant les mains devant les yeux qui fixaient le vide depuis près d'une demi-heure.

\- Hein ? Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Je suis ici depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- T'es arrivé à l'heure normale. Ça fait déjà trois heures mon chou.

\- Oh… wow… je me souviens même pas m'être levé ce matin et d'avoir pris ma voiture.

\- Toi, tu as l'air amoureux, affirma la jeune blonde en souriant.

\- Euh… tu fais erreur, je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Ouais, ouais, on va dire ça.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Stiles leva les yeux pour voir entrer Scott dans sa boutique. Il délaissa Anya pour venir vers son chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Stiles légèrement tendu. Scott ne venait jamais et surtout pas en pleine journée.

\- On sait qui a tué Kate Argent.

\- Qui ?

\- C'est mon père, qui avec l'aide de la police de Beacon Hills, a résolu cette affaire. Le meurtrier, c'est… Peter Hale. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il va y avoir une belle guerre entre les Argent et les Alpha-Hale.

\- Ouais. Et ça va n'être bon pour personne. Peter est en prison et j'ai entendu que Hale avait recruté un nouveau membre dans son gang. Il est rapide. Alison en veut aux Hale, Isaac aussi.

\- Et nous, on se place où ?

Scott se gratta la tête sans répondre.

\- On se place où bon sang ? Insista Stiles.

\- Logiquement, contre les Hale.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière comme s'il venait d'être frappé. Il savait que la trêve des gangs ne durerait pas, mais il ne pensait pas que tout à coup, il faudrait se liguer contre les Hale aux côtés des Argent.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Stiles.

\- On se voit ce soir à l'entrepôt.

Stiles acquiesça et Scott s'en alla. Et merde… ça allait devenir compliqué du coup.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva à l'entrepôt, les autres étaient déjà là. Lydia râla sur son retard et le jeune homme s'excusa platement. Il avait dû attendre que son père parte travailler pour ne pas devoir répondre à des questions. Il s'assit avec ses amis et les écouta sans intervenir.

Hier soir, il avait vécu un truc incroyable avec Derek et là, il devait se liguer contre lui et son gang parce que son oncle avait abattu la tante d'Alison.

\- Je veux savoir où les Hale se fournissent en armes, je veux savoir combien ils en ont et d'où leur vient leur argent, parce qu'ils en ont à foison, selon les rumeurs. On ne va pas se laisser faire, annonça Scott qui semblait hors de lui d'avoir pu collaborer avec le gang rival alors que l'un de leurs membres était le responsable.

\- On sait déjà qui est dans leur gang ce sera peut-être plus facile, dit Liam en suivant Scott qui faisait les cent pas.

\- On l'a toujours su ça de toute façon, par contre je veux savoir qui est le nouveau membre. Homme ou femme, âge. Je veux toutes les infos. Stiles, tu penses pouvoir trouver ses informations rapidement ?

Stiles sursauta à l'entende de son prénom et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre oui. Il pouvait le faire assez rapidement et il avait déjà une idée de comment s'y prendre. Il avait le numéro de portable de Derek, ça risquait d'être facile. Le plus dur serait de se décider à trahir Derek, et ça, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Peut-être qu'Anya avait eut raison, il était amoureux, déjà !

Stiles se tritura l'esprit deux jours entiers pour savoir s'il allait réussir à trahir Derek et finalement, parce qu'il s'était engagé auprès de Scott, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il infiltra le portable de Derek et réussit à trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin. La nouvelle recrue était une femme, Braeden, environ 23 ans. Métisse, cheveux noirs. Il avait même pu avoir sa photo. Scott en fut ravi, Stiles un peu moins. Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Derek et Scott était son best, le choix était vite fait.

Une nuit, Stiles dormait quand soudain il entendit le klaxon du van dans sa rue. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et vit Liam dans son jardin.

\- Y'a du grabuge dans le nord. Les Hale et les Argent se font face. Vraisemblablement ils n'ont pas d'armes. Alison et Isaac y sont déjà. Faut que tu viennes.

\- J'arrive.

Stiles se changea rapidement. Revêtit un pantalon de costar, une chemise et un gilet et sortit de sa chambre sans bruit, puis de la maison et enfin entra dans le van pour s'asseoir à côté de Lydia. Le style bien habillé, c'était la marque de fabrique du clan de Scott. Tous en costard et en robe chic - courte bien entendu-. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au nord et effectivement il a avait du grabuge. Pour le moment, ça semblait être une bataille verbale, mais ça risquait à tout moment de dégénérer. Les membres du gang sortirent du van et se placèrent aux côtés des Argent. Stiles capta le regard de Derek sur lui et lut une grande déception dans ses yeux. Il eut envie de hurler que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à choisir, mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. Il vit la jeune Braeden qui paradait à la gauche de Derek et au regard qu'elle posa sur le chef, il comprit que ces deux-là étaient en couple. Il sentit la jalousie lui serrer le cœur et il se mordit la langue fortement pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde.

Apparemment, dès que Derek avait compris que les Argent entreraient en conflit avec eux pour le meurtre de Kate, il avait complètement laissé tomber Stiles pour se mettre avec Braeden. C'était plus logique et plus simple. Stiles y pensa en réalisant que depuis le jour où Peter avait été mis en prison, il n'avait plus eu d'appels ou de messages de Derek. Comment il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite en fait ? Bon après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient partagé de l'amour. Des mots durs et des insultes fusaient de tous les participants à la rixe verbale quand tout à coup, Stiles repéra un bruit connu et cria:

\- Police !

Ça eut pour effet de faire fuir les Argent en premier et puis les Hale et enfin le gang de Scott. Stiles se perdit un peu dans les ruelles pour se mettre à l'abri et réalisa très vite qu'il était tout seul. Il écouta les bruits aux alentours et comme il entendait toujours les sirènes, il resta dans les petites ruelles. Au détour d'un immeuble, il tomba nez à nez avec Derek Hale qui pointa son arme sur lui avant de le reconnaître.

\- Stiles…, souffla Derek en baissant son arme.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, se justifia Stiles avant même que Derek ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu ne me dois rien de toute façon.

\- Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas armé ce soir.

\- Je ne sors jamais sans arme.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le tint par le gilet.

\- Euh…

Mais Stiles ne put rien dire de plus, trop paniqué. Derek lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son gilet et il passa ses bras autour de son corps fin pour tirer un peu sur le bas de la chemise de Stiles, la remonter, passer ses doigts dessous et glisser quelque chose de froid entre sa ceinture serrée et son bas du dos, puis il remit le bas de la chemise par-dessus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, chuchota Stiles collé au corps de Derek.

\- Je te donne de quoi te protéger toi-même. Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive malheur. Et en passant, j'aime énormément comme tu es habillé ce soir. Tu es bandant à mort.

Derek se décolla de Stiles et partit en courant dans la noirceur d'une ruelle. Stiles resta quelques instants immobile et respira pour se calmer, puis il partit et retrouva assez vite le van de son gang où Lydia et Kira attendaient déjà.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Isaac et Alison ont fuis avec les Argent. Scott et Liam vont arriver.

Scott et Liam arrivèrent presque de suite et le chef démarra rapidement.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas son père à la maison. Il prit le temps que voir ce que Derek lui avait donné et resta ébahi en voyant le Beretta et des munitions adaptées.

\- Oh nom de dieu, lâcha Stiles dans un souffle.

* * *

 **j'espère que cette fic un peu ''différente'' vous plaît.**

 **on se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **kissous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour. Nouveau chapitre de Sorry, I'm a bad boy.**

 **un petit warning pour une histoire de drogue.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Beacon Hills, jolie ville de Californie. Ville qui était tranquille. Ville qui venait de connaître plus de dix jours de tranquillité depuis le dernier tapage nocturne des gangs, mais ce soir…

Les sirènes de polices hurlaient dans la rue. Un homme courait dans des ruelles et grimpa à une échelle pour se réfugier au dernier étage d'un immeuble vide. Il prit le temps de souffler et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour regarder la rue en contrebas. Il vit passer la police à toute allure et soupira.

\- Nom de Dieu, j'ai failli cette fois-ci, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu te précipites beaucoup trop.

Une voix grave perça brutalement le silence et Stiles reconnut son propriétaire directement. Le jeune homme se retourna en posant sa main sur son cœur pour vérifier qu'il battait toujours. Il n'avait pas revu Derek depuis que ce dernier était venu dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

\- T'es malade de me faire peur comme ça. Tu m'as suivi ?

\- Non. Je savais que tu serais ici. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?

\- Scott a voulu voler du matériel informatique. On a failli se faire avoir. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je me baladais.

\- Tu sais Derek, si tu me surveilles, tu oses me le dire. J'irai pas le répéter à Braeden.

\- Fantasme pas trop.

Stiles sentit son portable vibrer une fois dans sa poche.

\- Je dois y aller.

Et il fila à toute vitesse pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

* * *

Flash Back: 12 soirs plus tôt

Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas son père à la maison. Il prit le temps de voir ce que Derek lui avait donné et resta ébahi en voyant le Beretta et des munitions adaptées.

\- Oh nom de dieu, lâcha Stiles dans un souffle.

Il cacha le tout dans un petit coffre qu'il planqua dans son armoire. Il soupira et se mit au lit. Il entendit un peu plus tard un bruit contre sa fenêtre et se leva doucement pour aller ouvrir. Il faillit hurler de terreur en voyant Derek de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre, accroupi sur le toit.

\- Tu fous quoi ici ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en laissant entrer le chef de gang et en se penchant à la fenêtre pour regarder si personne n'avait vu.

\- Mon petit cadeau te plaît ? Demanda Derek un fois dans la chambre.

\- Tu imagines si mon père voit ça, ce que je risque ?

\- Tu peux toujours me le rendre si tu n'en veux pas.

\- Trop tard, je l'ai mis à l'abri dans un coffre. N'empêche t'es un grand malade.

\- On est en Amérique, on a le droit d'avoir des armes. Tu sais comment t'en servir au moins ?

\- Je ne suis pas abruti.

\- Je sais. Si tu tires aussi bien que tu suces, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire, tes ennemis oui par contre.

\- Logiquement tu es censé faire partie de mes ennemis.

\- Oh… je devrais m'en aller alors.

\- Reste.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Reste. Ton oncle a vraiment assassiné Kate ?

\- Tu doutes ?

\- Légèrement oui. Toi ?

\- Aussi.

\- La nouvelle membre de ton équipe…

-Braeden, coupa Derek.

\- Je m'en balance de son putain de prénom. Tu couches avec ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Il y a trois jours, tu baisais avec moi.

\- Pas tout à fait. N'exagère pas.

\- Oh… je suis content d'apprendre que ce qu'on a fait c'était rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il faut que nos équipes se tiennent tranquilles quelques jours, en tout cas.

\- Je ne suis pas le chef de mon gang. Vas dire ça à Scott.

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas, tu le sais très bien. Tu es la voix de la raison dans son clan, fais en sorte de lui faire comprendre le danger avec la police. Il y a eu trop de grabuge ce soir, ils vont redoubler la vigilance pour une semaine minimum. Et là je vais partir avant que ton père ne rentre et me trouve ici. On se reverra sûrement. J'ai changé de numéro de portable. Je crois bien qu'un petit génie m'a piraté ma messagerie.

Derek se retourna, ouvrit la fenêtre, jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et partit. Stiles se précipita pour refermer la fenêtre rapidement et soupira en se remettant au lit. Derek avait raison, il fallait pendant quelques jours, se faire hyper discret.

Fin Flash back.

* * *

Derek bougea de son coin d'ombre et regarda la rue en bas. Il vit Stiles descendre de l'échelle et s'enfuir dans la ruelle. Le chef de gang soupira et repartit d'où il venait. Un jour, le jeune Stilinski allait réussir à s'attirer des ennuis, c'était certain et Derek allait finir par s'en attirer aussi à vouloir faire attention à Stiles comme il le faisait depuis leur rencontre. Le chef rentra chez lui et trouva Peter devant sa porte.

\- Ils t'ont libéré ?

\- Tu le sais bien que je me suis laissé prendre pour brouiller un peu les pistes. Si Gérard est responsable de la mort de sa fille, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte en étant simplement mis en prison. As-tu donc si peu de sentiments pour ton ex-copine ?

\- Tu as des sentiments pour mes ex maintenant toi ?

\- Heureusement pour moi, tu en as eu peu. Tu me laisses entrer ? Ça fait un moment que j'attends ici tout seul, dans le noir, comme un pauvre.

Derek soupira et ouvrit la porte pour son oncle.

\- Donc, tu étais où ? Demanda Peter en entrant chez son neveu.

\- Peu importe. J'avais des choses à faire.

\- Tu vas garder la nouvelle recrue que je t'ai envoyée ?

\- Je pensais que tu resterais en prison plus longtemps.

\- Oh, je peux disparaître quelques temps. Prendre quelques vacances tout en restant dans les affaires.

\- Ça me va. Braeden est très bien.

\- Elle est sexy hein ? C'est une autre beauté que Kate.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Oui Braeden était belle, mais il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il l'aurait peut-être été si Stiles n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie juste avant. Maintenant le jeune homme était le seul objet de ses désirs, de ses rêves et de ses fantasmes. Et il faisait son possible pour le voir, même furtivement. Il laissa son oncle au salon et partit à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa. Depuis quand il n'avait plus été comme ça fébrile pour quelqu'un ? Avoir envie de protéger quelqu'un ? Avoir envie de voir absolument quelqu'un ? Il soupira… depuis Paige en fait. Et ça commençait à dater sérieusement. Presque dix ans bientôt.

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui et soupira de bonheur une fois couché dans son lit. Putain de soirée ! Scott était nul pour faire des plans. Pourquoi c'était lui le chef déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait plus de force. Stiles était passé à deux doigts de se faire surprendre en train de voler dans les bureaux d'une imprimerie du matériel informatique. Nom de Dieu, son père aurait pu le reconnaître. Et en plus, il avait vu Derek. Étrange d'ailleurs cette rencontre dans un immeuble désaffecté. Derek devait l'avoir suivi ou alors il savait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme choisissait souvent cette cachette quand son gang et lui œuvrait dans le quartier Est. N'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil, Stiles se leva, remis ses habits de membre du gang et sortit par la fenêtre. Il prit sa jeep et se dirigea dans le nord de la ville. Il n'avait plus le numéro de Derek et c'était bien dommage, mais tant pis, il se débrouillerait autrement. Il fallait qu'il le voie à tous prix, sinon il allait finir par devenir complètement barge. Il se gara devant l'immeuble du chef de gang, vérifia qu'il avait son arme, prit sa batte de baseball et entra. Il n'alluma pas la lumière dans les escaliers et grimpa dans le noir. Il étendit des bruits tout en haut et comprit qu'il était déjà repéré, mais il n'était pas là pour faire un casse, alors il s'en foutait. Il fut surpris arrivé en haut de voir Peter Hale, un fusil d'assaut braqué sur lui.

\- On a un fouineur Derek, cria Peter et Derek apparut tenant un pistolet devant lui. Il l'abaissa quand il vit Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Stiles n'entendit pas la question. Derek était devant lui, vêtu d'un bas de training gris… uniquement d'un bas de training d'ailleurs. Le jeune sursauta quand la lumière s'alluma et revint au moment présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Répéta Derek.

\- Oh… je… j'avais besoin de toi pour quelque chose, répondit Stiles en ignorant complètement Peter.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ben oui maintenant, sinon je ne me serais pas déplacer en pleine nuit.

Derek envoya Peter dans le loft et ce dernier claqua la porte, visiblement fâché. Derek se dirigea vers Stiles et plongea son regard vert dans celui noisette du jeune puis approcha sa tête comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça, il lui prit d'un coup violent sa batte de baseball des mains et la lança. Elle atterrit tout en bas des escaliers vers l'entrée dans un bruit de métal et Stiles se pencha par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça maintenant, claqua Derek.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Malgré ton air innocent, je sais un peu de quoi tu es capable, surtout avec cette batte. Figure-toi que tu as une réputation.

\- Heureux de le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi en pleine nuit, habillé selon le code vestimentaire de ton gang ?

\- Ton oncle peut nous entendre d'ici ?

\- Y a des chances oui.

\- Y a moyen d'aller ailleurs ?

Derek sembla réfléchir.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes. Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il avant de repartir dans le loft en claquant la porte.

Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un pull de la même couleur et d'une veste en cuir noire. Il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre et ils descendirent quatre étages avant que Derek n'ouvre une porte et que les deux hommes se retrouvent dans un appartement vide et délabré qui semblait avoir été quitté précipitamment.

\- Alors, que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour droguer un peu mon père.

\- Et pourquoi tu penses que j'aurais ce que tu recherches ?

\- Parce que je suis persuadé que tu ne vends pas que de la meth.

\- Et lui faire prendre une bonne cuite ?

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

\- Bon, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ?

\- Hééé… non, pas vraiment.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de dépit.

\- En gros tu me déranges pour rien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'immeuble désaffecté tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu en vrai, hein ?

\- Non, aussi pour ce que je viens de te demander, mais comme j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je voulais vraiment, on va laisser tomber pour le moment. Tu me surveilles ?

\- Non.

\- Mais tu savais que je serais à l'est ce soir et que je risquais de me cacher dans l'immeuble désaffecté ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Tu me surveilles et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Ne cherche pas le conflit à cette heure-ci, ça risque de mal finir pour toi.

Stiles se maudit de frissonner de désir à l'entente de la menace. Il devait véritablement avoir un problème dans sa tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

\- Ok, oublie ça aussi. Pour mon père, tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- Tu cherches quel effet exactement ?

\- Je veux être certain qu'il ne soit plus lui-même pendant au minimum quatre heures que je puisse le questionner et qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Je veux que ça ne se retrouve pas dans des analyses au cas où. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il meurt ou qu'il finisse à l'hosto.

\- GHB.

\- La drogue du viol ?

\- Exactement.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu proposes ?

\- C'est toi ou moi qui s'y connaît dans ce domaine ?

\- Toi. Enfin… j'espère.

\- Tu as de l'argent ?

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin.

\- Tu es un crétin. Regarde, rien que ce soir, tu as failli te faire prendre par ton paternel. Si ce n'est pas un signe de crétinerie ça.

\- ça c'est à cause des plans foireux de Scott. Je lui avais dit, mais monsieur l'alpha ne m'écoute jamais. Et arrêtes de me surveiller à l'avenir

\- Comme tu voudras. Reste ici, je reviens.

Stiles resta dans l'obscurité et en profita pour s'asseoir sur le seul meuble qui semblait tenir la route dans cette pièce. Un tabouret de bar. Il le fit tourner et s'amusa de ça quelques instants avant de crier ridiculement en sentant des mains le retenir par la taille.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais crier aussi fort. C'est très intéressant ça, murmura une voix grave à son oreille. Stiles frissonna entièrement et laissa l'arrière de sa tête se poser contre le corps chaud derrière lui. Et je te surveille si je le veux, tu as bien compris ça ?

Stiles soupira en hochant doucement la tête. Il fut retourné d'un coup sec et se retrouva face à Derek qui passa une main dans son gilet et déposa quelque chose dans la poche intérieure.

\- Cadeau pour la première fois, chuchota-t-il avant de laisser sa main glisser sur la hanche de Stiles qui gémit doucement en penchant la tête en avant pour appuyer son front sur l'épaule du chef de gang.

\- Putain, souffla Stiles en respirant l'odeur de Derek dont le cou était si proche de sa bouche. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes et finit par poser ses lèvres contre la peau fine et chaude et la suça tirant un soupir d'envie à son propriétaire qui plaça sa deuxième main dans le dos de Stiles pour le faire descendre de son perchoir.

\- Le blouson de cuir, c'est la marque vestimentaire de ton gang, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Stiles en approchant sa bouche du lobe de l'oreille du chef.

\- Oui.

\- Mon dieu que c'est sexy et tu le portes divinement bien.

\- Si tu me promets de ne plus pirater mon portable, je te donne mon numéro. Ça peut toujours servir. Promets-le ou je t'étrangle, menaça Derek en serrant la gorge de Stiles avec sa main. Le jeune frissonna et promit.

\- Je peux te torturer ? Demanda Stiles en commençant à glisser le long du corps de Derek.

\- Autant que tu veux.

Derek regarda Stiles se mettre à genoux devant lui et ouvrir son jean. Il le regarda glisser une main dans son habit, gémit doucement quand la main toucha son érection pour la sortir de son carcan et il poussa un long râle de plaisir quand les lèvres délicates entourèrent son gland désireux. Ça allait finir par être dangereux ce genre de choses. Derek l'entendait bien la petite sonnette d'alarme qui lui vrillait le cerveau depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, mais il s'évertuait à ne pas en faire état. Il était têtu, ce n'était pas nouveau. Le chef de gang enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Stiles et rejeta la tête en arrière pour murmurer quelque chose que le plus jeune n'entendit pas:

\- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser !

Pourtant il avait bien précisé qu'il ne le faisait pas. Il ne le faisait plus surtout, plus depuis Paige. Mais Stiles, c'était différent et il s'en était rendu compte dès le moment où le jeune homme l'avait défié. Stiles c'était comme Paige, exactement comme elle, mais en mieux, en plus fort, en plus incroyable et Derek savait déjà, que le sexe ne lui suffirait pas. Il voulait autre chose. Il voulait une chose à laquelle il osait à peine croire. Il voulait l'amour !

Mais les mauvais garçons ne sont pas faits pour ça.

* * *

 **Vouloir droguer ses parents, c'est moche, ça ne se fait pas! je tiens à le noter. Je me suis permise de faire un truc pareil parce qu'une fic n'est pas là pour servir d'idée pour la réalité.**

 **bref,**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé et le comportement de Stiles ne vous a pas trop choqué-**

 **on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite.**

 **kissous**

 **Kitsune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **7 rws pour le chapitre précédent... waouh,. merci**

 **je vous aimes**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

''- Derek, ça fait trop mal, je ne peux plus supporter… s'il te plaît… aide-moi…

\- Paige… ''

Derek se réveilla en sursaut. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de Paige. Plus rêvé de ce jour atroce depuis quelques années et voilà que c'était la troisième fois en trois nuits. Trois fois depuis qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser Stiles. Ça allait finir par le rendre taré. Il se leva en grognant et descendit à l'étage inférieur de son loft pour se faire un café. Il trouva Erica assise sur la table.

\- Salut chef, lança la jeune fille.

\- Peter t'a laissé entrer ?

\- Ouep. Ils l'ont relâché vite.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Ils ont compris que c'était un leurre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Mouais. Je voulais parler de Stiles. Ce type est un fouineur bien trop intelligent. Si on ne fait rien contre lui maintenant, on risque de le regretter. Je sais que tu l'as testé en l'emmenant à l'usine. Tu sais donc de quoi il est capable. Sans compter que son chef est un peu un abruti et que son père est shérif

Derek ne prit pas la peine de s'engager dans la discussion et partit à la cuisine se faire un café, quand il revint dans la pièce principale, Erica était partie non sans avoir laissé un mot sur la table.

'' Un jour on va payer cher ton manque de communication''.

Le chef de gang grogna, fit une boule du papier et la jeta dans un coin. Bien sûr que Stiles était dangereux, il le savait. Il l'avait déjà su bien avant de le rencontrer en personne.

* * *

Après être allé voir Derek, trois nuits plus tôt, Stiles était rentré chez lui et un détail l'avait soudain percuté. Peter Hale était libre. Il fallait qu'il le dise à l'alpha, mais comment faire sans se trahir lui-même ? Ça le mettait dans une position compliquée. Avouer qu'il était allé en pleine nuit chez Derek, ce n'était pas possible, et ne rien dire à propos de Peter, ça le faisait trahir Scott. Oh la galère ! Ce matin-là, il fallait qu'il se décide. Il se leva, se doucha et partit directement pour aller chez Scott. Mélissa -la mère de Scott- l'accueillit avec le sourire et le laissa entrer. Stiles monta directement à l'étage de la maison McCall et entra dans la chambre de son best sans frapper. Il trouva Scott en train de s'habiller.

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Scott un peu surpris.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose que je sais. Parce que si je ne le fais pas c'est une trahison envers toi, le gang et le bro-code. Voilà… Peter Hale est sorti de prison.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Affirmatif, il m'a pointé une arme dessus l'autre soir.

\- Il est venu te chercher des emmerdes ?

\- Non. A vrai dire… c'est moi qui suis allé voir Derek pour lui demander quelque chose.

Scott se renfrogna.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu trafiques des trucs avec Derek Hale. Ce type est dangereux. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas notre ami, bien au contraire.

\- Ça va, épargnes-moi tes leçons de morale ridicules. J'avais besoin de quelque chose qu'il possède. C'est tout. Mais bref, c'était juste pour te dire que Peter était hors de prison.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'on a voulu voler dans l'imprimerie.

\- Aussi longtemps ?

\- Désolé, dit Stiles en baissant le regard.

\- Tu sais… si tu me trahis pour Derek Hale, ça va pas bien se passer entre nous. Le bro-code, le gang et le reste tu pourras te les carrer où je pense. Maintenant, je veux savoir, tu as flashé sur Hale ? Demanda Scott avec autorité en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Stiles se frotta la tête avec une main. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de dire. Vérité ? Pas vérité ?

\- Peut-être un peu, murmura-t-il si doucement que Scott faillit ne pas entendre.

\- Arrêtes-ça tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire avec lui et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais stop ça avant que ce soit trop tard. Parce que nous, on a beau être un gang fort, on n'est quand même pas des tueurs, on ne possède pas d'armes. Les Hale sont quand même un cran au-dessus et si tes histoires foutent la merde dans l'équilibre fragile qu'il y a entre nos clans, on risque de le payer en vies humaines. Les Hale ne se contentent pas de voler un cristal dans une bijouterie de temps en temps. Tu vois la nuance ? Et si les Argent viennent se mettre là-dedans, ça va être bien pire. Si les Hale sont au-dessus de nous, les Argent sont en tout cas encore deux crans plus haut. J'aurais jamais dû te garder avec moi quand on est allé chez Hale. J'ai bien vu qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas depuis quand tu es branché mecs, mais je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Pour Peter, je vais voir ce qui se passe. Reste en dehors de ça quelques jours et sérieusement, des mecs, y en a des millions sur terre. Pour toi aussi si tu veux vraiment, mais pas Derek Hale.

Stiles hocha piteusement la tête, ravala sa fierté et partit de chez son pote la tête basse et le cœur lourd. Il rentra chez lui et tomba sur son père qui partait travailler.

\- Petite mine ce matin. Ça va ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Fatigué. J'ai mal dormi. Ça va passer.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ? Un bowling ? Un ciné ?

\- Je… ouais pourquoi pas. Ça me changera les idées.

\- Bien, le shérif tapota l'épaule de son fils, on se voit ce soir.

Stiles soupira et alla s'asseoir au salon.

Scott avait raison bien sûr, il ne fallait plus qu'il revoit Derek Hale… pourtant, Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Derek -surnommé Dastan dans ses contacts- pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il ne pensait pas avoir une réponse, mais Derek lui donna rendez-vous dans l'immeuble désaffecté dans le quartier Est. Stiles se leva d'un bond, alla se changer et partit avec sa jeep.

Quand il arriva au sommet de l'immeuble, Derek était déjà là.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me marques la peau à un endroit où ça se voit, je te fais bouffer du cyanure. J'ai été questionné par Peter et par mes sœurs.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'envoies jamais de filles juste pour un coup en passant ?

\- C'est pas mon genre et ils le savent dans mon équipe.

\- Oh… désolé alors. Et bonjour quand même.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Te voir.

\- Tu te prends pour ma copine maintenant ?

\- Nan… pas dans ce sens-là pov idiot. Ne te crois pas autant important pour moi. J'ai dû dire à Scott que j'avais vu Peter l'autre nuit.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que deux mains l'agrippèrent pour le plaquer fortement contre le mur.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Cria Derek.

\- C'était Scott ou toi… pas trop le choix. Je ne suis qu'un bêta moi. Je dois…

\- C'est bon. Arrête de t'excuser. C'est pas grave. Enfin, pas pour moi. Et pour le moment Peter… oublie-ça. Je ne vais pas te confier cette information en sachant ce que tu risques d'en faire.

\- Tu sais ce que moi je risque à venir te dire que j'ai donné une info à Scott, hein ?

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Arrête de geindre. Tu as drogué ton père ?

\- Pas encore. C'est prévu pour dans quelques jours.

\- Fais attention.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ou pour moi ? Par contre, tu peux me lâcher ? C'est pas que j'aime pas être appuyé aussi durement contre un mur, mais c'est un peu tout comme… alors…

\- Cesses de causer. Tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour me parler de Peter n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais quoi en tête ?

\- Et bien, l'autre nuit quand je suis venu chez toi, c'était chouette, mais je suis reparti un peu frustré… alors…

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu viens sérieusement me demander de t'accorder un retour sur ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- C'est clairement ça.

Stiles accrocha son regard dans celui du chef de gang et pensa un instant que Derek allait le frapper ou peut-être même le tuer, personne ne retrouverait son corps ici, c'était le coin parfait, mais Derek se recula en douceur, ôta son blouson et ordonna à Stiles de s'allonger sur le sol. Le plus jeune hésita l'espace d'un instant, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de salir ses habits, et puis finalement, rien à foutre. Il se coucha sur le dos et déplaça son arme coincée entre sa ceinture et le bas de ses reins. Derek posa sa propre arme sur le sol et Stiles l'imita et mit la sienne à côté. Derek se mit à genoux, une jambe de chaque coté du bassin de Stiles et il défit d'abord le gilet, ensuite la chemise et Stiles releva le torse pour l'enlever complètement. Derek recoucha Stiles d'une main autoritaire sur son torse et se pencha pour venir lécher un téton.

\- Un peu de douceur, tu connais ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Un peu de silence, tu connais ? Répliqua Derek avant de mordre le téton du plus jeune le faisant gémir au passage.

Le portable de Derek se mit à sonner et il regarda furtivement qui l'appelait. Il secoua la tête et posa son portable vers son arme. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que son aînée l'emmerde avec des idioties. C'était fortement la spécialité de Laura. A tous les coups, elle était devant chez lui et se demandait où son petit frère était encore en train de se balader. Il se releva un petit coup et ordonna en silence à Stiles d'écarter les jambes, puis il s'allongea sur le plus jeune posant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule pour y déposer un baiser furtif et ensuite lécher cette zone. Stiles se perdit en gémissements et prit le pull de Derek entre ses mains pour lui enlever rapidement. Il apprécia la vue de l'homme à moitié nu au-dessus de lui et soupira d'aise quand ses doigts rencontrèrent les muscles magnifiques et les caressèrent avec volupté.

\- On va aller plus loin toi et moi ? Demanda Stiles le souffle court.

\- Tu parles de nouveau ? C'est fou ça.

\- Je posais juste la question.

\- Tu as envie d'aller plus loin ?

\- Je… oui.

\- Là, maintenant ça va pas être possible. Je sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai pris que mon arme et mon portable avec moi.

\- Pareil pour moi. Bon c'était juste une question qui me trottait dans la tête.

Derek appuya son bassin contre celui de Stiles et leurs deux érections se touchèrent. Stiles passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que son nez se retrouve dans le cou du jeune qui gémit doucement en frottant sa joue contre celle barbue du chef de gang. Derek bougea des hanches et Stiles enfonça un peu ses ongles dans les omoplates de son amant.

\- C'est… trop bon, souffla Stiles, la bouche contre l'oreille du plus âgé.

Derek se contenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et le bien que ça lui procurait parce que sinon, il allait faire dévier sa bouche sur les lèvres tentantes. Il se fit violence pour garder sa bouche contre la peau douce de la gorge de Stiles et haleta doucement en respirant, en même temps, l'odeur naturelle du jeune homme. Apparemment, il ne mettait pas de parfum. Il sentait le sel de sa transpiration et une odeur un peu sucrée, comme un bonbon au caramel. Une légère odeur de chocolat aussi, dont le jeune devait être friand, Derek en aurait mis sa main au feu.

\- Oooh dieu du ciel, murmura Stiles et Derek releva la tête pour le regarder sans cesser de frotter son sexe contre le sien.

Son portable sonna encore et Derek grommela quelque chose en s'arrêtant. Il jeta un œil à l'écran. Toujours Laura. Rien à foutre. Il se releva sur les genoux abandonnant quelques instants le corps de Stiles et se déshabilla précipitamment puis déshabilla Stiles aussi vite et se remit enfin sur lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui avec des taches sur le pantalon. Ça ne le ferait pas du tout, d'autant qu'il pressentait que toute l'équipe serait là devant sa porte à l'attendre bêtement comme des bêtas désespérés. Il cessa de penser à son gang pour en revenir à ce qu'il faisait avec Stiles. Le jeune sous lui se cambra doucement et gémit en lui tirant légèrement les cheveux et Derek sentit du liquide chaud sur son ventre, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il posa sa bouche dans le cou de Stiles pour le sucer en étouffant son râle de jouissance quand il se répandit sur le ventre du jeune homme.

Les doigts de Stiles lui caressèrent doucement le haut du dos et Derek appréciait ça. Il grogna quand Stiles s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sentant que Stiles allait poser une question.

\- Tu as un tatouage ? Demanda Stiles en poussant un peu Derek pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

\- Oui. Un triskel.

\- Classe. J'aimerais un tatouage, mais j'ai peur des aiguilles. On s'embrasse ? Demanda Stiles en approchant ses lèvres de Derek.

Quelle tentation… mais Derek se recula vivement et son portable se remit à sonner. Il décrocha.

\- Quoi, nom de Dieu ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ah ben quand même. On te cherche, tu sais. Tu n'es pas chez toi.

\- Non, Laura, je ne suis effectivement pas chez moi.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis occupé.

\- Je… renvois les autres où on t'attend ?

Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il regarda Stiles qui se rhabillait lentement et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis là dans vingt minutes, finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher.

\- Laura, c'est ta grande sœur ? Demanda Stiles en remettant déjà son gilet.

Derek se leva, s'essuya le ventre avec sa main avant de se débarrasser du liquide en frottant sa paume contre un mur et se rhabilla en vitesse.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Ils sont capables de faire toute la ville pour me trouver et ma voiture est trop voyante, surtout par ici.

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai des choses à faire à la maison. Oh… Scott m'a mis à pieds quelques jours.

\- Tu l'as trahi, c'est normal.

\- Merci de me soutenir, c'est trop gentil de ta part.

Derek passa son blouson et sa main vint caresser la joue de Stiles.

\- Profites- en, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Stiles percuta le regard sombre de Derek qu'il voyait à peine et il attira le plus vieux contre lui. L'étreinte fut douce et Derek n'avait pas connu ça depuis des lustres. C'était chaud, c'était simple. Putain, comme il avait envie de prendre les lèvres de ce petit crétin dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

\- Scott m'a dit que je devais cesser de te voir. Tu es dangereux, il paraît.

\- Tu dis ça à cause des rumeurs sur moi ?

\- Mouais.

\- Tu y crois ? Demanda Derek en rompant l'étreinte.

\- Peut-être… je ne sais pas… je ne te connais pas assez pour me faire une vraie opinion. Ce que je sais, c'est que ton gang est dangereux, bien plus que le mien. Alors… je vais devoir écouter Scott.

Derek ressentit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et regarda le jeune quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, dit-il simplement avant de ramasser son arme et de partir en vitesse.

Stiles resta un moment debout dans la semi-obscurité de l'immeuble et il finit par rentrer chez lui, résigné. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

 **pas simple une histoire entre toute cette histoire de gangs,**

 **pauvre Derek et pauvre Stiles.**

 **on se retrouve dans une semaine. bisous.**

 **Kitsune**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **C'est enfin vendredi :-)**

 **et je ne dis pas ça que pour ma fic.**

 **Merci pour les rws. je suis contente de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs s'ajoutent et commentent**

 **parce que ouais, je cours pas après les rws (c'est selon l'envie et la liberté de chacun) mais, ça fait plaisir quand je lis et certains me font vraiment sourire :-)**

 **Je voulais vous dire que je vais gentiment me mettre à l'écriture d'une suite à cette fic.**

 **elle s'appellera : Love Between guns**

 **titre proposé par Sola sur ma page FB : Les écrits d'une Kitsune**

 **la cover est déjà faite et bon sang, j'ai hâte de me mettre à cette suite.**

 **bref, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Derek était rentré de son rendez-vous avec Stiles, avait renvoyé son équipe en les insultant légèrement et était allé prendre une douche pour se calmer. Quand il était sorti de la salle de bain, Peter et tout le reste de l'équipe étaient dans son salon.

\- Quel intérêt que je vous envoie vous faire voir, si vous ne partez même pas ? La prochaine fois, essayez de m'obéir pour voir l'effet que ça fait.

Les bêtas n'en firent pas état, ils connaissaient bien leur chef et savaient que son caractère cachait des douleurs profondes. Ils attendirent en silence que Derek soit habillé et revienne vers eux.

\- Bon, qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Demanda le chef en se posant dans son canapé.

\- On a une info, dit simplement Laura en bougeant dans la pièce. Scott McCall a mis en congé son bras droit.

\- Je le sais déjà, claqua Derek avant de grogner en se maudissant en pensées.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'étonna la jeune femme. C'est mon espion personnel qui me l'a dit juste avant que tu n'arrives ici. Il venait de l'entendre de la bouche de l'alpha qui l'a dit à son bêta, Liam, à la clinique vétérinaire. À la base, je ne venais pas chez toi pour te dire ça.

\- Peu importe comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout. Passes à un autre sujet. Ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les Argent. Les True-Alpha ne m'inquiètent pas plus que ça.

\- Je venais pour ça aussi. Gérard Argent prépare quelque chose et je sais qu'il est allé à Sacramento.

Derek se leva précipitamment.

\- Deucalion… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Il est allé chercher ces tueurs sanguinaires. Les démons-Alpha.

\- On est dans la merde là il me semble, non ? demanda Peter en s'amusant presque de la situation.

Derek sortit un couteau de sa poche et le lança pour planter la lame dans le tissu du canapé entre les jambes de son oncle qui fit un bond.

\- Si ça t'amuse à ce point, tu peux aussi virer de chez moi. Déjà tu étais censé être en prison plus longtemps. Tu ne nous aide pas du tout en dehors.

\- J'ai fait mon maximum, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont vite compris que je n'avais rien à faire derrière les barreaux. Sérieusement Derek, baise un coup, ça te détendra.

Derek approcha de son oncle et lui posa le canon de son arme sur le front. Il se prépara à tirer mais fut choqué par quelque chose. Ce n'était pas son arme… mais celle de Stiles et ce n'était pas le même calibre.

\- Chiotte, grogna-il en rangeant le Beretta dans sa ceinture. -Il se tourna vers son équipe-. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler. Je veux une surveillance accrue de la ville. Le quartier des Argent et le nôtre. Les True-Alpha, je m'en balance pour le moment. Si Deucalion et ses démons arrivent en ville, je veux le savoir dans les 7 minutes qui suivent, maximum.

Et il partit en vitesse en laissant ses bêtas s'arranger entre eux pour monter le plan de quadrillage de la ville. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son arme à lui avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que celle-ci n'était plus la sienne. Il avait dit s'en être débarrassé pour un autre calibre plus adapté à son rang de chef. Il s'engouffra dans sa Camaro et fila dans le quartier de Stiles. Il finit les dernières rues à pieds et fit le tour de la maison plusieurs fois, puis grimpa sur le toit, mais visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Il se décida à écrire un message à l'hyperactif qui lui annonça qu'il était au centre commercial. Derek s'énerva contre sa propre connerie et reprit sa voiture pour filer au centre ville. Il entra dans le centre commercial et trouva Stiles devant une boutique de bijoux.

\- T'es du genre rapide toi, dit Derek en arrivant devant le plus jeune.

\- Bonjour Derek.

\- Bonjour. On a…

\- God ! Tu as dit bonjour. Oh mon dieu, là je n'en reviens pas, s'extasia Stiles avec une main sur le cœur comme après avoir encaissé un choc.

\- Je peux causer, oui ? On a échangé nos armes par erreur.

\- Je sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'étais dans ma voiture. Je savais que tu la voudrais, mais je l'ai laissé chez moi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment je fais moi maintenant ?

\- On va devoir se revoir. Mais je n'ose pas et comme tu es parti fâché, je ne tiens pas à te revoir, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir.

\- J'ai toujours ton arme sur moi par contre. Joues pas à ça avec moi.

Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Elle n'est pas chargée tu sais.

Derek se sentit complètement idiot et se détourna pour partir, mais Stiles le héla.

\- Ok, désolé. On peut s'arranger non, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'arranger avec un insecte dans ton genre.

\- Un insecte ? J'avais pas l'impression que tu me détestais i peine deux heures.

Derek soupira de dépit en secouant la tête.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il, finalement curieux de voir ce que Stiles pouvait bien proposer comme arrangement.

\- Tu fais quoi là tout de suite ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Rien.

\- Un ciné, ça te tente ?

Derek buga un moment. Un ciné, sérieusement ?... Un chef de gang au cinéma avec le bras droit du chef du camp adverse ?... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok, finit-il par répondre convaincu que ça le détendrait.

Après tout, il n'avait que 23 ans, bientôt 24, il était jeune, il avait le droit de profiter d'une vie parfois un peu normale. Et puis, en pleine journée, un jeudi, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde. Il suivit Stiles à l'étage inférieur du centre commercial et ils achetèrent des tickets pour un film sur des aliens. Ils s'assirent dans une allée déserte, dans la salle quasiment déserte aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était bien comme ça. Stiles ne cessa de bouger tout le long de la séance et Derek vit bien, cette fois, que Stiles était vraiment hyperactif. Ce n'était pas juste un nom balancé comme ça.

* * *

Ils sortirent du cinéma et Stiles se stoppa net et recula de quelques pas pour se cacher dans un angle de mur. Derek n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui avait fait reculer le jeune bêta. Il fut tiré violemment par sa veste et se retrouva dos à un corps plus petit que le sien. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- C'est quoi le souci ? Chuchota Derek.

\- Papa shérif, répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

Derek entendit des voix se rapprocher et pencha la tête en arrière pour voir le shérif et un collègue se diriger vers eux.

\- Ils viennent ici, dit-il à Stiles.

\- Cache-moi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

Stiles se mit vraiment dans l'angle et attira Derek tout contre lui en posant ses mains sur les hanches du chef de gang.

\- Il va me reconnaître tu sais. Il risque de venir me parler.

Stiles entendit les voix à son tour, signe que son père était tout prêt.

\- Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna Stiles à Derek. Il ne te dérangera pas s'il te voit occuper à ça.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne…

Mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir. Stiles le tira contre lui en posant une main dans ses cheveux et prit ses lèvres sans plus de cérémonie. Derek se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Stiles pencha la tête et Derek entrouvrit les lèvres. Le bêta ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa langue contre celle de son censé-ennemi, Derek posa une main dans la nuque de Stiles et l'autre sur sa hanche et le plaqua encore plus dans l'angle du mur quand il entendit le shérif passer derrière lui.

John tourna la tête quelques secondes quand il vit le blouson noir, mais la détourna bien vite vers son collègue quand il vit ce que le jeune Hale était en train de faire. Visiblement avec un jeune homme. Il s'excusa à voix basse et entra dans le cinéma avec son adjoint. Stiles ne repoussa pas Derek, une fois son père disparu, au contraire, il se cambra un peu pour que son bassin touche celui de Derek et gémit doucement en passant une main sous le pull de l'alpha pour toucher sa peau chaude. Derek laissa échapper un petit râle et finit par se reculer lentement.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'embrassais pas, grogna le chef en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Mon dieu, tu fais bien de ne pas trop embrasser, crois-moi. C'est terriblement divin, réserve ça à l'élite.

Derek ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et scruta Stiles.

\- Ça va t'es sûr? Demanda-t-il inquiet de la réponse du jeune.

\- Oh… ouais pardon. Oublie ce que je viens dire. On va aller chez moi, je te rends ton arme et après j'obéis à Scott.

Derek se recula et précéda le jeune pour sortir du centre commercial. Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture dont il claqua la portière avec force. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait embrassé quelqu'un… et pas n'importe qui en plus. Un mec, un hyperactif super intelligent, bourré de charme, qui était le bêta de son rival… Nom de Dieu… et il avait aimé ça en plus. Bien entendu ! Il se secoua et démarra sa voiture quand il vit sortir du parking la jeep de Stiles. Il s'arrêta devant chez le shérif et attendit que Stiles vienne lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune arriva à toute vitesse et atterrit précipitamment sur le siège passager en claquant la portière. Il lui tendit un linge avec son arme dedans et Derek le remercia en lui redonnant son Beretta.

\- Bon Derek, ce fut un plaisir. On se recroisera peut-être au détour d'une ruelle une nuit sombre et tu me feras sursauter, dit l'hyperactif en tentant un peu d'humour.

Derek le regarda l'air blasé et leva sa main. Stiles recula sa tête, pensant que Derek allait le frapper, mais le plus vieux passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Oh putain que c'était bon, que c'était doux, que c'était chaud. Ce contact semblait pouvoir effacer tous les problèmes de Derek, tous les souvenirs sombres semblaient pouvoir être balayés avec ce simple baiser si tendre, si passionné. Derek sentit son cœur battre la chamade et rompit le baiser, renvoya Stiles et démarra dès que le jeune eut fermé la portière. Il fallait très vite qu'il se tire de là, qu'il se barre loin de Stiles avant d'avoir envie de passer sa nuit et sa vie à l'embrasser. Il rentra chez lui et fut soulagé de voir que ses bêtas avaient déserté les lieux. Il s'assit sur son canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains… presque 10 ans qu'il n'avait plus embrassé quelqu'un et là… en moins de 15 jours, Stiles avait tout foutu par terre. Derek s'était juré de ne pas ressentir à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un, il avait déjà tant souffert. Il avait aimé ses parents qui avaient péris dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur manoir. Il avait aimé Paige qui avait été blessée grièvement à cause de ses choix de chef de gang et qu'il avait dû aider à mourir, tant elle souffrait. Aimer, ça faisait surtout souffrir. Derek était trop sensible et trop romantique pour ça. Sans compter que sur les deux femmes qu'ils avaient connues après Paige, les deux s'étaient foutus de lui. Elles étaient sorties avec lui pour l'image de Bad Boy et pour son argent. La fortune des Hale était colossale et connue de tous et y en a qui ne cherchaient que ça. Comment être sûr que Stiles était différent ? Il n'était peut-être qu'une taupe de Scott ? Comment être sûr ?

Derek envoya un message à Laura pour lui demander où elle était et il partit la rejoindre rapidement. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

* * *

Laura Hale était sur le toit d'un immeuble à surveiller le coin quand elle entendit le pas de son frère derrière elle.

\- Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle à son cadet en se retournant lentement.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu devrais les régler avant que ça affecte notre travail en tant que gang.

\- C'est réglé.

\- Une fille ?

\- Non. Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ça t'arrives souvent de te tromper d'arme ?

Bien sûr, Derek était persuadé que sa sœur avait remarqué.

\- Non. Jamais. C'est juste…

\- Tu as donné ton arme à quelqu'un que tu vois, tu es allé à un rendez-vous ce matin et tu es reparti avec le mauvais calibre. J'adorerais savoir qui retient à ce point les pensées de mon petit frère.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était réglé, oublie ça maintenant. Qui surveille les Argent ?

\- Peter et sa beauté métisse. Boyd et Erica sont plus au sud vers l'autoroute qui vient de Sacramento et moi je suis ici.

\- Où est Cora ?

\- Avec Jackson vers la gare.

\- Bien. S'ils arrivent, ce sera dans les prochains jours. Maximum 48 heures, je pense. C'est quand même Kate Argent qui a été tuée.

\- Tu es prêt à risquer ta vie ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Faut croire que oui. Ennis et Kali ont tué nos parents, je ne les laisserai par filer une seconde fois. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque. Là j'ai grandie et ils vont avoir l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Les Hale ne se laisse pas faire. Alors, elle a un prénom ?

\- N'insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien. J'ai tourné la page.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer. Je pourrai facilement passer à une autre.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple, pensa-t-il. À dire, c'était vraiment facile, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être ça en vrai. Il espéra fort que les démons-Alpha se ramènent rapidement, ça aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper pour ne pas penser à Stiles. Fichu hyperactif. Il aurait dû se tenir à distance de lui dès le début. Jamais il n'aurait dû faire l'erreur d'envoyer Scott chez Peter pour pouvoir être seul avec le jeune homme qu'il avait surprit plusieurs fois le dévorant des yeux. Le jeune homme pour qui il avait ressenti un désir impressionnant quand il avait osé le défier. Stiles Stilinski allait vraiment le mettre en danger. En danger d'amour !

* * *

 **Eh oui, vous avez vus, ils se sont embrassés.. :-)**

 **hi hi hi**

 **bon euh, je fangirlise plus que les lecteurs.**

 **on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde**

 **une semaine c'est long quand même, je m'en rend compte. mais bon, c'est la vie. je peux pas faire mieux pour le moment.**

 **voici le chapitre 9 de Sorry, I'm a bad boy.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles tournait chez lui depuis trois jours déjà. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'ennuyait à mourir et avait envie de s'avaler des doses excessives d'Adderall juste pour voir si ça mettrait de l'action dans ses journées.

Mais là, il était fébrile depuis le lever. Dans quelques heures son père allait rentrer et Stiles allait le droguer. Il avait besoin d'informations que son père ne lui donnerait jamais sans ça. Il devait savoir la vérité sur Derek Hale et pour ça, il allait interroger son père, mais aussi choper dans le même temps les codes pour entrer dans le bureau de police. Il devait faire ça pour avoir accès à l'ordinateur de son père et bidouiller le dossier de quelqu'un pour changer un événement énervant.

* * *

John rentra à l'heure prévue, tout sourire et Stiles eut un petit coup d'hésitation à se servir de son père de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il mangea en parlant de sa vie et de tout et de rien puis servit un café à son père, après le repas, additionné de la dose de GHB fournie par Derek. Il pria Dieu, le ciel, les étoiles, sa mère, la terre, le vent et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser de bien vouloir lui pardonner ce geste. Il était trop tard de toute façon, il était un mauvais garçon. Il faisait parti des vilains et il savait qu'un jour, il risquait de le payer cher. Fallait juste espérer que son père ne serait plus shérif à ce moment-là.

* * *

Derek avait dit maximum 48 heures, il avait vu un peu rapide. Deucalion et son gang arrivèrent en ville le matin du troisième jour. Derek et Laura avaient été les accueillir sur leur territoire. Deucalion avait peu changé, à peine un peu vieillit.

\- Derek Hale, ironisa l'alpha des démons en avisant le jeune Hale. Et Laura Hale, allons donc, voici le comité d'accueil de Beacon Hills. Les Alpha-Hale.

\- Deucalion, grogna Derek. Repartez d'où vous venez. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Deucalion éclata d'un rire faux et s'essuya un œil pour montrer que ça le faisait vraiment marrer.

\- Non, sérieusement, tu tentes de me menacer ou je rêve ?

\- C'est un conseil.

\- Garde-les pour tes petits bêtas, tu es ridicule. Presque aussi ridicule que tes parents qui se la jouaient grands sages. Franchement Derek, tu crois vraiment que je suis venu de Sacramento pour repartir parce que tu me le demandes ? J'ai des choses à régler ici qui ne te concernent pas. Et franchement, vous ne me faites pas peur.

\- Juste mon neveu et ma nièce, peut-être pas, mais avec nous, ça peut s'avérer différent, annonça Peter en se laissant glisser d'un toit pour atterrir devant Deucalion, son fusil d'assaut pointé sur l'alpha des démons.

Aussitôt, le reste du gang de Derek apparut et tous sortirent une arme, Derek et Laura y compris.

Deucalion sembla perdre contenance quelques secondes puis il leva la main et ses sbires sortirent leur armes. Ennis, Kali, Aiden, Ethan et lui-même étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Derek soupira intérieurement et s'approcha de Deucalion.

\- On pourrait peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente ? Je sais que tu viens pour les Argent. C'est…

\- Tu tentes de te protéger toi-même ? De protéger ton gang de bras cassés ou de protéger autre chose ? Demanda Deucalion les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ennemi.

\- Je tente d'épargner des vies.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour faire couler le sang, en tout cas pas le tien. Kate Argent est morte, les Argent vous croient responsables, Gérard est venu me voir, je viens mettre mon grain de sel dans cette affaire. Et en plus, j'ai des gens à voir.

\- Pour les assassiner froidement ?

\- Peut-être bien. Je recherche une femme qui faisait autrefois partie de mon gang. Comme elle m'a trahie, je ne peux pas la laisser libre et je sais qu'elle est ici.

\- J'aurais espéré que le décès de ma mère te fasse plus réfléchir que ça.

\- Ne me parles pas de ta mère. Elle s'est toujours refusée à moi.

\- Et elle a eue grandement raison. Quand on entend tes idées, ça fait peur. Tu es un fanatique.

\- Ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir s'entourer de l'élite. Même toi tu pourrais t'entourer de l'élite. Je ne suis pas certain que dans ton équipe il y ait vraiment quelqu'un qui vaille la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. À part toi… Quoi que… la jolie Braeden, que d'ailleurs ton oncle m'a piqué sous le nez, est prometteuse.

\- Tu ne prendras pas Braeden. Elle a choisie seule de suivre Peter.

\- Voyez-vous ça, il y aurait de la romance dans l'air ?

\- Ne te fais pas de films.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, que dis-je ? Tu ne te mets dans aucune relation amoureuse à cause de la jeune fille de l'époque. C'était comment déjà son joli prénom ?

\- Peu importe. Tu n'as pas à parler d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. On va abréger bien vite cette entrevue inutile.

Deucalion se détourna et partit lentement. Ses bêtas le suivirent sans plus se préoccuper des Hale.

\- On pourrait très bien les tuer à distance, dit Laura en préparant son Glock 17 et en visant le dos de Deucalion.

\- Baisses ton arme frangine. Ne déclenchons pas quelque chose qu'on ne pourra pas gérer. On rentre, ordonna Derek et son équipe le suivit.

* * *

''La conscience morale désigne le sentiment intérieur d'une norme du bien et du mal qui « dit » comment apprécier la valeur des conduites humaines, qu'il s'agisse des nôtres ou de celles d'autrui.''

Stiles se répéta cette phrase toute la nuit. Ok, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais sa conscience le tiraillait. Son père avait toujours été un homme et un parent extraordinaire avec lui. Il était bon, honnête, droit, attentif et drôle. Stiles n'aurait pas dû se permettre de faire ça, mais il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir avant de pouvoir se dire si oui ou non, Derek Hale pouvait être son ami, voir plus… fallait pas se leurrer, Stiles voulait plus. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir enfin, mais impossible. Il voyait son père derrière ses paupières.

\- Pfff, pauvre imbécile que tu es, soupira-t-il avec mépris.

Il réalisa soudain la vraie portée de son geste envers son père. Il l'avait drogué… peu, mais il l'avait fait, pour son compte personnel en plus, même pas pour suivre un leader ou pour une cause quelconque… non. Juste pour lui et son envie de tout savoir sur Derek Hale. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bains se regarder dans le miroir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet et se trouva absolument dégoûtant, abjecte, répugnant… il était tombé bien bas.

\- Ton fils est une ordure maman, murmura-t-il en prenant une bouteille de parfum dans ses mains.

Il ouvrit le bouchon pour humer l'odeur enivrante et douce de la fragrance que mettait sa mère. Il en mit quelques gouttes sur sa main et reposa la bouteille. Il sentit sa main et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage pour pleurer.

Comment il avait fait pour changer à ce point ? Tout aurait été différent si sa mère avait encore été là. Elle l'aurait recadré avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Un enfant abandonné, voilà ce qu'il était encore. Abandonné par sa mère, abandonné par son père qui avait faillit lâcher prise totalement, abandonné par la raison aussi. Merde… il n'arrivait à rien dans sa vie. Il avait refusé les études, alors qu'il aurait eu largement les compétences de faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait changé au moins 10 fois de place de travail en deux ans, il avait volé, s'était introduit chez des gens, avait craqué des codes et des mots de passe… et avait drogué son père. Bon il avait quand même eut les infos qu'il voulait, ça au moins, c'était bon, mais à quel prix ? Au prix de passer sa nuit à sangloter sur un carrelage froid en demandant pardon à sa mère décédée…. Il tombait vraiment bien bas.

* * *

Au petit matin, il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre. Il avisa l'heure… son père devait encore dormir. Il se leva piteusement et alla voir dans sa chambre. Il buga quelques instants en voyant une ombre devant la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Je…, tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Chut… viens vers moi, ordonna une voix que Stiles ne reconnut pas.

\- Non, je ne crois pas non. Vous êtes qui ?

L'ombre fit un pas et Stiles vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je veux savoir qui vous êtes, ordonna Stiles.

\- On me connait sous le nom de Deucalion.

\- L'alpha des démons, murmura Stiles en reculant légèrement.

\- Oh, je vois que ma réputation me précède, c'est bien. Stiles Stilinski, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Je suis en ville pour quelques affaires. Je sens que tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de vous aider ?

\- Je sais que ton alpha t'a mis en congé forcé. Je sais que tu es capable de faire de grandes choses et justement ce sont des gens comme toi que je veux auprès de moi.

\- Vous pouvez toujours aller vous faire foutre. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi avant que j'appelle la police.

Deucalion haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

\- Bien. Je reviendrai vers toi et tu finiras par vouloir faire partie de mon équipe.

Deucalion sortit par la fenêtre et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller la fermer en mettant le loquet. Il regarda par la vitre un moment et comme il ne vit rien d'inquiétant, il partit se doucher.

* * *

Quand il descendit au salon, son père dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il lui écrivit un mot pour lui dire qu'il allait travailler et qu'il devrait freiner un peu l'alcool. Il mit quelques bouteilles de vin vides près du shérif et partit en soupirant. Il était censé aller au travail, mais il décida au dernier moment de changer ses plans. Il écrivit un message à Anya pour lui dire qu'il était malade.

* * *

Il arrêta sa jeep devant chez Derek. Oui, il n'était plus censé le voir, mais il était en congé des activités de ses amis et quand même, l'alpha des démons était venu chez lui quelques heures plus tôt. Ça valait le déplacement. Il arriva devant l'immeuble et n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte qu'il fut encerclé par le comité d'accueil des Alpha-Hale.

\- Un intrus, fit remarquer Jackson.

Jackson était aussi allé au lycée avec Stiles et Scott. En même temps qu'Isaac, Cora, Erica, Boyd, Alison, Lydia et Kira. Ils étaient tous de la même année, mais certains, comme Jackson, avaient arrêtés le lycée en cours de route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici petit fouineur ? Demanda Laura en s'approchant.

\- Je… je voulais voir Derek.

\- Sérieusement ? Le chef, carrément ? Tu te prends pour qui exactement ?

\- C'est important.

\- Dans ta petite tête sûrement, mais je doute que Derek y voit la même importance.

\- Voyez-vous mademoiselle Hale, je serais vous, je ne serais pas persuadé de ça.

\- Très bien, petit abruti. On va aller voir le chef puisque tu le désires tellement.

Stiles se sentit rougir légèrement aux paroles de Laura. L'aînée des Hale lui ordonna de la suivre et Cora leur emboîta le pas en restant bien derrière Stiles.

Laura frappa à la porte du loft et Derek apparu vêtu d'un bas de training noir et en sueur. Stiles retint difficilement un gémissement de désir qu'il réussit in extremis à transformer en toux.

\- Quoi ? Cria Derek en voyant sa sœur. J'avais demandé qu'on me foute la p…

L'alpha se calma d'un coup quand il vit Stiles devant lui.

\- Stiles ? Demanda-t-il au sommet de l'étonnement

\- Derek. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un ce matin dans ma chambre et je suis persuadé que ça va t'intéresser.

\- Entres ! Ordonna simplement Derek. Il fit signe à ses sœurs de partir et Laura en resta bouche-bée derrière la porte.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se voir, claqua Derek une fois la porte fermée.

\- C'est important. J'ai eu la visite de Deucalion.

Derek se figea totalement. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ils sont arrivés quand ? Demanda Stiles sortant du coup Derek de ses pensées.

\- Hier matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qu'il me voulait dans sa troupe de débiles.

Derek voulut répondre mais une voix de femme le devança.

\- Ne fais surtout pas confiance à Deucalion.

Stiles se tourna vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Stiles à Derek en ignorant la femme. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise d'homme et d'une culotte en dentelle … oh je vois, finit-il par dire avec mépris.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller travailler finalement. J'ai dis que j'étais malade, mais ça va mieux là tout à coup. Pour Deucalion… je verrai. Ce fut sympa. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Stiles commença à partir et Derek coula un regard à la femme vêtue avec sa chemise et secoua la tête avant de rattraper Stiles et de l'empêcher de sortir. Il bloqua la porte en s'appuyant sur la poignée en fer.

\- On ne se doit rien Stiles, toutefois si elle est ici c'est à cause de Deucalion. Et… je ne couche pas avec elle, murmura Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Je dois quand même y aller.

\- Elle a prit mes affaires pour se vêtir parce que je lui ai laissé ma chambre pour cette nuit. C'est Jackson qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle se cache ici. Ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie. Tu n'es même pas censé être chez moi, continua-t-il toujours en chuchotant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça la jeune femme en allant à la salle de bain.

Derek attendit qu'elle ait fermée la porte et reprit.

\- C'est un cas spécial. Elle faisait partie du gang de Deucalion, mais elle n'aimait pas ses idées et a quitter le gang il y a un an et là, Deucalion la recherche pour trahison.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

\- Non. Ne te mets pas de telles idées dans la tête.

\- En même temps elle est à moitié à poil, chez toi, vêtue de tes habits.

\- Tu aurais préférée qu'elle soit complètement nue dans mon lit avec moi ?

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, et qu'elle ne se mêle pas de notre conversation.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes ici. On se retrouve ce soir dans l'immeuble désaffecté.

\- J'aime bien, tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis. Bon… de toute façon, je veux savoir ce que je risque avec l'autre taré d'alpha dans le coin, donc oui, à ce soir.

Stiles voulut ouvrir la porte, mais Derek le plaqua contre lui d'une main sur la taille. Il se pencha et appuya son nez dans le cou du plus jeune. Stiles frissonna et accrocha ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs.

\- T'es un enfoiré de chef de gang, murmura Stiles contre l'oreille de Derek.

\- Je sais.

\- Fais pas ça, soupira le jeune quand il sentit la bouche de Derek lui suçoter la peau tendre de sa gorge. Je dois y aller, voir si tout va bien pour mon père. Je l'ai fait, et je me sens mal.

\- Ça passera.

Derek lâcha Stiles et ouvrit la porte du loft. Le jeune partit en vitesse. Il salua brièvement les membres du gang devant l'immeuble et sauta dans sa jeep pour retourner chez lui. Son père dormait encore, mais il semblait plus agité qu'avant. Stiles enleva les bouteilles, jeta le papier qu'il avait écrit. Il trouverait une autre excuse.

* * *

 **je rappelle qu'on ne drogue pas ses parents, jamais !**

 **merci.**

 **merci pour les rws, les follows et les favs.**

 **Moi en ce moment, je m'amuse à écrire la suite de tout ça et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit aussi sexy et badass que Sorry.**

 **on verra bien le rendu final.**

 **à la semaine prochaine.**

 **bisous de renarde**

 **Kitsune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici le chap 10 de Sorry, i'm a bad boy.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles était à la cuisine en tain de préparer des cupcakes quand son père arriva dans la pièce en se grattant la tête.

\- Jour pa', lança joyeusement le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Non, Connor a voulu qu'on change de jour. Du coup j'ai fait des cupcakes au citron vert.

\- Miam. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fichu hier soir ? J'ai jamais autant dormi.

\- Tu devais être crevé. Tu t'es endormi devant le film avec Harrison Ford. Je t'ai laissé te reposer.

\- Oh… c'est gentil. Tu as dormis ici ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh je demandais… tu as un joli suçon dans le cou.

Stiles se figea et posa rapidement sa main dans son cou, comme si ça allait pouvoir cacher ce que son père avait déjà vu.

\- Tu l'as invitée ici pendant que je dormais ? Demanda John en s'asseyant à table.

\- Non… je… on s'est vu ce matin. Juste cinq minutes, je devais lui parler.

\- Elle a une façon très sympathique de parler visiblement.

Stiles hésita. Ce mensonge commençait à l'énerver vraiment et ce ''elle'' quand il s'agissait de désigner Derek, lui contractait l'estomac.

\- Papa…

\- Oui, dit John en levant la tête vers son fils.

\- Je… faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu as perdu ton boulot ?

\- Non, non c'est pas ça. Non, celui-là j'essaye de le garder. J'aime bien travailler à la boutique et j'adore Anya. Non, c'est… juste… on s'est mis dans un groupe avec Scott et on fait un peu genre… de la baston, tu vois ?

\- Je vois… et ?

\- Ben les marques tout ça, les bleus… c'est pas une fille dominatrice.

\- Oh…

\- Je n'ai pas de copine. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. Je n'ai jamais couché tout court.

Le shérif parut vraiment surpris.

\- Oh… et ce joli suçon alors ?

\- Tu vas peut-être pas aimé, mais… c'est un homme qui me l'a fait.

John ouvrit de grands yeux et scruta son fils avec attention.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Est-ce que c'est Scott ? Tenta le shérif en espérant une réponse négative.

\- Nooon. Pas Scott, ça va pas ? Mais je ne te dirai pas qui c'est, parce tu le connais pas et qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble et… enfin je sais pas, c'est un peu compliqué. Ça te fait pas plus bizarre que ça que je te t'avoue que je… flirt avec un mec ?

\- Ben… j'avoue que bon, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais… je pense que je préfère ça que ton histoire de domination. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes.

\- Et ouais… moi non plus, pour être honnête. Enfin, je me situais pas vraiment on va dire…

\- Mais tu l'as rencontré et tu as compris, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà. Ouais. Tu veux un cupcake ? Demanda Stiles avec le sourire.

\- Je vois que ce n'est pas le moment pour que j'en demande plus, alors on va couper la conversation et oui, je veux bien un cupcake.

Stiles servit son père et s'assit face à lui pour manger lui aussi un petit gâteau.

\- Il est comment ? Demanda soudain le shérif.

Stiles hésita à dresser un portrait de Derek à son père et puis… il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça après l'avoir drogué.

\- Il est beau. Il est musclé. Il a la classe.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Des yeux verts magnifiques. Il dégage une aura incroyable et il… quoi ? Demanda Stiles en regardant son père lui sourire bêtement.

\- C'est mignon comme tu es amoureux.

\- Je ne suis pas amou… bon, peut-être que si. Je change de sujet, hein, parce que voilà… ça te dit qu'on aille voir maman cet après-midi ?

John sourit à son fils et acquiesça.

* * *

Derek était assit sur le toit de son immeuble avec Peter. Ils surveillaient un peu le coin.

\- Je persiste à dire que la cacher chez moi est une mauvaise idée. En plus, Stiles est venu ce matin et elle s'est pointée en culotte avec une de mes chemises sur le dos.

\- Tu as des chemises toi ? S'étonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet Peter. D'abord Braeden, maintenant Jennifer. Tu essaies de me marier ?

\- Non, je t'offre de la compagnie dans ta vie et surtout dans ton lit.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, merci bien. Et puis, tes goûts ne sont pas les miens.

\- Je ne les ai pas choisies selon mes goûts justement.

\- Peu importe. Arrête-ça. Tu vas parler à Christopher Argent ce soir ?

\- Oui. On avait déjà prévu ce rendez-vous la semaine passée. Je prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas ce psychopathe de Gérard.

\- S'il est présent, contiens-toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Je peux embarquer Boyd ? Au cas où, on sait jamais avec les Argent.

\- Prends qui tu veux, mais ne déclenches pas de guerre, je ne veux aucun blessé et encore moins de mort.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles des True-Alpha ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant… j'ai vu Stiles ce matin non ? Et y a quelques temps, il me semble qu'il a voulu s'introduire chez nous en pleine nuit, ou bien j'ai rêvé ?

\- Stiles c'est une autre histoire. Il n'est pas venu pour des choses en rapport avec son gang. L'autre nuit, il est venu pour de la drogue et ce matin, parce que Deucalion est allé le voir.

Peter lança un coup d'œil à son neveu. Le fils du shérif, de la drogue ? Wow, se dit Peter avant de partir plus loin sur le toit pour regarder la ville. Derek resta encore un moment et puis finit par partir et Jackson vint le remplacer.

* * *

Quand il descendit dans la pièce principale du loft, il trouva son invitée assise sur le canapé.

\- C'est trop risqué de te cacher chez moi Jennifer, ils vont venir de toute façon à un moment donné. Je les attends de pieds fermes. Il faudra que tu ailles chez Boyd ou chez Jackson.

\- C'est à cause du jeune homme qui est venu ce matin ? Il a semblé fortement jaloux de me voir chez toi.

\- Ne te mêles pas de ma vie. Tu n'es pas autorisé à le faire. Je pourrais très bien te donner sans hésitation à Deucalion. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'aider, je ne te connais même pas.

\- Mais tu connais Deucalion. Tu sais très bien qui il est et à quoi il aspire. Tu vas donc me protéger parce que tu es contre lui.

Derek s'énerva et vient soulever la jeune femme par la gorge.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être contre Deucalion, c'est vrai. Mais je n'hésiterai pas quand même. Mes bêtas sont bien plus importants que toi et si te protéger les mets en danger, je ne vais ne pas hésiter à te gicler de nos vies. Ne crois pas que le sort que peut te réserver Deucalion me perturbe. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je te cache et qu'on veille sur toi. J'ai des intérêts personnels à faire ce que je fais. Une vieille histoire entre Deucalion, son gang, mes parents et une jeune fille. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, alors ne t'en mêles pas. Tu quittes le loft avant ce soir. Et si tu parles du jeune homme qui est venu ce matin à qui que ce soit, crois-moi que je saurai être plus terrible que l'alpha des démons.

Derek relâcha Jennifer qui tomba comme une pierre sur le canapé en cherchant son souffle. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui et un instant Derek crut y voir le regard de Paige et par association, celui de Stiles. Il aurait sûrement pu tomber amoureux de cette femme, qui avait l'air à la fois forte et fragile, douce et sauvage… mais il y avait Stiles et son regard était bien plus puissant, bien plus innocent que celui de toutes les Jennifer ou les Paige du monde. Il se détourna sans aucun sentiment et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

John et Stiles arrivèrent au cimetière de Beacon Hills en milieu d'après-midi. Il faisait bon, un petit vent léger faisait danser la cime des arbres et les deux hommes apprécièrent de partager ce moment ensemble. Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'enceinte et se dirigèrent vers la tombe de Claudia Stilinski. Le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable. Presque 11 ans déjà que Claudia reposait là sous une stèle blanche. Stiles s'agenouilla devant la tombe et nettoya la pierre avec sa main avant de frôler les lettres dorées du bout des doigts.

\- Salut maman, dit-il doucement en regardant la petite photo accrochée à la pierre blanche.

John resta en retrait. Son fils aimait bien être tout seul un moment devant la pierre. John le voyait souvent bouger les lèvres pour raconter sa vie à sa mère et sûrement lui adresser des prières pour lui, pour son père et pour ce qu'il trouvait important. Il le regarda parler à voix basse et sourit.

Il était un homme maintenant son fils, au final, il n'avait pas si mal fait son rôle de père. Stiles était un jeune homme gentil, doux, énergique (mais ce n'était pas de sa faute), maladroit aussi un peu, mais il était respectueux. Il travaillait bien et aidait son père pour pleins de choses.

John sourit en se disant que son fils était amoureux, d'un homme certes, mais le shérif saurait s'y faire. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Stiles se pencha sur la tombe pour poser son front contre la pierre tombale et le shérif plissa les yeux en voyant le pull de son fils découvrir le bas de son dos, le laissant apercevoir un objet noir brillant qui semblait être une arme à feu. Une arme à feu ?

Le shérif n'hésita pas et coupa brutalement le moment de recueillement de son fils pour soulever son pull. Stiles fit un bond, mais son père l'empêcha de se relever en tenant sa nuque d'une main puissante. De l'autre main il attrapa le Beretta et le regarda sous tous les angles.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ceci ? Demanda froidement le shérif. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à toi.

Stiles se releva péniblement une fois que son père l'eut lâché et se planta devant lui.

\- C'est un cadeau. Il n'est jamais chargé. C'est juste pour éloigner certains dangers quand je sors le soir.

\- On est le soir là ?

\- Non… c'est devenu une habitude de le garder sur moi.

\- Ça vient de ton… flirt ?

\- Euh…

\- Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu as des munitions pour ça ?

\- Oui, quelques unes. Mais je ne m'en sers pas. Comme j'ai dit, il n'est jamais chargé.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout Stiles. Tu imagines si un jour tu te fais contrôler par un de mes collègues en possession d'une arme qui n'est pas à toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? Et moi, maintenant, je suis au courant, je ne peux pas couvrir ça.

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire.

\- Rends-le à son propriétaire… en plus…

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et détailla le Beretta. Il avait déjà vu cette arme quelque part. Il regarda son fils, puis l'arme puis à nouveau son fils et encore une fois l'arme avant de percuter.

\- Oh nom de Dieu. Ne me dit pas que le jeune homme que Derek Hale embrassait à pleine bouche devant le cinéma du centre commercial l'autre jour, c'était toi ?

\- Euh… y a des chances si.

\- Derek Hale ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas pu trouver pire ?

\- Ben… j'ai pas fait exprès non plus.

\- Et comment tu as rencontré Hale ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, très longue histoire.

Non, il ne pouvait pas parler du gang à son père, il ne pouvait pas trahir Scott à ce point. Prit au dépourvu, il fit la seule chose possible. Il donna un coup de poing à son père qui chancela, attrapa son arme pendant que John reprenait ses esprit, fila à toute allure à travers le cimetière, grimpa dans sa jeep et démarra, abandonnant son père là où il était. Il passa en vitesse chez lui, fourra des affaires dans un grand sac et partit en laissant la porte volontairement entrouverte. Et maintenant…. Il allait faire quoi ? Il y réfléchit à un carrefour. Il s'arrêta plus loin vers la forêt et sortit son portable pour appeler Scott.

\- Allô, répondit son best.

\- J'ai un problème. Du genre vraiment un gros problème.

\- Derek Hale ?

\- Non pire… mon père. On se retrouve à la planque ?

\- J'arrive.

Stiles raccrocha et redémarra pour aller à la planque. Il parqua sa voiture dans l'entrepôt et sortit ses affaires. Scott arriva juste après. Stiles lui raconta tout, même les moments chauds avec Derek avec bien trop de détails pour l'alpha qui râla plusieurs fois.

\- Ok, Stiles. Caches-toi ici un moment. Ton père n'est pas con, il ne va prévenir personne. Je passerai le voir pour lui parler un peu. Juste… tu ne devrais pas garder l'arme de Derek Hale. Rends-la-lui. Demande-lui de te donner autre chose si tu veux vraiment avoir quelque chose de lui, bien que ce soit complètement crétin, mais bon.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te mêler de ça.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Stiles marqua un long silence et se frotta les cheveux avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Génial… ça pouvait pas être pire.

\- Tu sais, je me suis pas dit, oh comment je pourrais foutre la merde entre les Hale et les True-Alpha ? Oh tiens, et si je tombais amoureux du chef du gang rival pour pimenter un peu le truc et voir qui perd des membres en premier. Tu me prends pour un con ? Je l'ai pas fait exprès… ce mec est juste… juste… je sais pas… C'est juste Derek, c'est tout. Je ne le lâcherai pas Scott.

L'alpha fit les cent pas un long moment et Stiles stressa de plus en plus. Son cœur se mit à s'affoler et il sentit la crise de panique arriver à grand pas. N'y tenant plus, il hurla :

\- Mais dis quelque chose bon sang de merde !

Sa voix se répercuta dans tout l'entrepôt et Scott sursauta légèrement.

\- Ok… je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas l'aimer, bien que j'ai du mal à te comprendre avec la réputation qu'il a et sa façon d'être avec les gens, mais ça c'est ton problème. Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de te demander de ne plus le voir… par contre… faut que les autres ne soient pas au courant. Absolument pas. Tu imagines la colère d'Alison et d'Isaac s'ils apprennent que Derek et toi avez une relation ?

\- Merci, t'es un frère. Personne ne le saura. Je te le jure.

\- J'espère bien, vraiment. Bon je vais retourner au travail. On se voit plus tard.

\- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir.

\- Derek ?

Stiles acquiesça en silence.

\- Fais juste attention à toi.

Scott partit en faisant un léger sourire à Stiles qui soupira en remerciant silencieusement son ami.

* * *

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite. bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Nouveau chapitre de Sorry. i'm a bad boy.**

 **entièrement focalisé sur Stiles et Derek et leur rendez-vous.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles était en avance, alors il attendait dans le noir. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et le jeune homme frissonna d'impatience. Ça se rapprochait… une ombre apparue et une voix bien connue résonna.

\- Tu es où ? Demanda simplement la voix.

\- Au fond de la pièce, sous la fenêtre.

Stiles entendit les pas à nouveau, ils se rapprochèrent lentement et enfin, il distingua Derek dans la lumière que laissait passer la fenêtre.

\- Tu savais que j'étais déjà là ? Demanda Stiles en regardant Derek s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Non. J'ai juste tenté. Au pire je n'aurais entendu que le silence. Alors Deucalion ?

\- Ben, pas gêné le type quoi, il s'introduit chez moi sans me demander mon avis. Entre dans ma chambre et se pose devant la fenêtre. Il m'a fait peur.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- C'est bon, on est que les deux, tu peux laisser tomber ton masque dur pour être un peu plus gentil et doux. Tu sais, ça va peut-être te sembler débile, mais j'aime la douceur.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, ironisa Derek en roulant les yeux.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu viens de rouler des yeux, lança Stiles avec malice.

Derek ne répondit rien, mais se dit que Stiles le connaissait déjà bien. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné au fond.

\- Donc, Deucalion ? Rappela Derek curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Ben, il me veut dans son équipe parce que visiblement j'ai une réputation et que je pourrais faire de grandes choses. Sinon, je reprends du service auprès de Scott. Et je suis parti de chez mon père.

\- Tout ça en une journée ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'es du genre rapide.

\- Ça dépend pourquoi, minauda Stiles en bougeant pour venir se mettre à genoux en face de Derek. Il se glissa lentement sur les jambes et s'assit sur les cuisses du chef de gang.

\- C'est pas le meilleur endroit je pense.

\- Arrêtes de penser Derek. Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'en a pas envie ?

Stiles se pelotonna contre Derek et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule du bad boy qui doucement passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. Il caressa le haut du dos et puis descendit lentement sur les hanches. Il apprécia la chaleur sous ses doigts et celle dans son cou que Stiles laissait échapper de sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Derek, dis-moi que je ne me fais pas des idées et que ce n'est pas que sexuel entre nous.

\- Ça n'a jamais été que sexuel Stiles. Il s'est passé quoi avec ton père ?

\- Oh… il a vu ton arme et la reconnu. Il a appris que je flirtais avec un homme et a compris que c'était toi et… je me suis enfui avant qu'il fasse le lien avec ton gang et celui de Scott. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Scott, pas maintenant.

\- Tu vis où ?

\- Dans la cachette de mon gang. C'est pour ça que Scott m'a dit de revenir et j'ai même le droit de te voir sans que ce soit une trahison. Par contre, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir.

\- Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce mes bêtas soient au courant. Ils n'ont pas à se plonger dans ma vie privée.

\- Même tes sœurs ?

\- Surtout mes sœurs. Laura peut être une plaie parfois.

\- Tu restes longtemps ce soir ?

\- Quelques heures je suppose, si rien ne vient me déranger.

\- Moi j'ai la nuit entière… à moins d'un problème bien sûr. Maintenant que Deucalion est en ville, tout peut arriver. Oh… et alors, la femme qui est chez toi ?

\- Elle est partie, murmura Derek en descendant soudain ses mains sur les fesses adorablement sexy de Stiles. Le jeune poussa un soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière et Derek en profita pour venir attaquer la gorge offerte à coup de suçons et de baisers. Stiles gémit doucement et glissa ses mains sous le pull du chef de gang pour apprécier la perfection de son dos chaud et musclé.

\- Je vais mourir de désir si tu ne me déshabilles pas tout de suite, souffla Stiles en repoussant un peu le visage de Derek de son cou.

\- Pas ce soir, Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda précipitamment Stiles en s'écartant.

Derek le reprit contre lui d'une main autoritaire entourant ses hanches.

\- Je voulais dire pas ce soir, sous entendu pas…

\- Oh… tu ne veux pas qu'on couche vraiment ensemble ce soir ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime les femmes.

\- Ça pose problème ça, t'as remarqué que je n'en suis pas une ?

Derek grogna et lâcha Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi finir de parler. J'aime les femmes et c'est pour ça que je me demande pourquoi je suis attiré par toi.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- … Peut-être un peu, oui.

\- Oh… ok, oublions le fait de coucher ensemble pour le moment. De toute façon je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut.

\- Et moi non plus. Je ne me promène pas avec. Et puis, ici c'est pas un bon endroit. J'aimerais te montrer un endroit nettement mieux.

Stiles se leva doucement et attendit que Derek se lève aussi pour le suivre. Ils descendirent de l'immeuble par l'escalier de service et Derek précéda son ami dans les ruelles. Ils montèrent dans un 4x4 Toyota et Derek démarra.

\- Où est ta Camaro ?

\- Trop facilement repérable. Toute la ville connait ma Camaro.

\- Au fait j'ai drogué mon père la nuit passée. J'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais.

\- Ok.

\- Tu veux pas savoir ?

\- Je ne suis pas curieux. En tout cas pas autant que toi.

\- Je… voulais des informations sur toi.

\- OK.

\- J'aime bien nos conversations, dit Stiles en souriant.

Derek sortit de la ville pour entrer dans la forêt. Il prit un chemin de cailloux et s'arrêta dans une clairière. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Stiles regarda autour de lui.

\- On est où ?

\- Exactement là où se dressait le manoir de mes parents.

\- Le manoir Hale qui avait brûlé ?

\- Oui. Kali et Ennis, deux membres des démons, sont responsables de ça. Une vieille rancœur avec mes parents, surtout avec ma mère.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Viens, suis-moi.

Stiles ne broncha pas et emboîta le pas à Derek. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la forêt puis descendirent un talus et se retrouvèrent devant une grotte avec une grille. Derek prit la main de Stiles et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir sombre.

\- On est où ? Demanda Stiles pas très rassuré.

\- Dans les sous-sols de l'ancien manoir. Je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit moins sombre et exposé que l'immeuble désaffecté.

\- Ben… il fait quand même vachement noir.

Derek s'arrêta et plaqua doucement Stiles contre une surface froide. Un grincement se fit entendre et le corps du chef de gang se lova tout contre celui de l'hyperactif.

\- Fermes les yeux, ordonna Derek.

\- Je ne vois rien de toute façon, alors quel intérêt ?

\- Crois-moi t'as meilleur temps de fermer les yeux.

Stiles obéît et ferma les yeux, il aperçu de la lumière sous ses paupières et les rouvrit lentement. Il s'étonna d'être dans une chambre aménagée.

\- Euh…

\- Parfois je viens ici quand j'ai envie de complètement échapper à mes bêtas ou que j'ai besoin de disparaître quelques jours. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici. Si tu veux, c'est chez toi pour un moment.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Enfin… si tu as mieux ailleurs alors je ne veux pas…

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles le tira contre lui et prit ses lèvres avec douceur et envie. Le plus jeune gémit doucement et Derek produisit le même son quelques secondes plus tard. Stiles poussa doucement Derek vers le lit et le chef de gang s'y laissa tomber en emportant Stiles avec lui. Le jeune se coucha sur le corps musclé et en apprécia la chaleur.

\- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux, ronronna Stiles en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

\- Sauf erreur, je crois bien que moi aussi, souffla Derek en commençant doucement à vouloir déshabiller le jeune homme. Stiles se releva, pressa sur le bouton de la lampe de chevet posée sur une table de nuit et se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière principale. Il revint sur Derek et prit directement ses lèvres. Les habits volèrent très vite et Stiles s'assit sur le bassin de Derek qui l'observa en détail. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Il avait un corps magnifique. Finement musclé, juste ce qu'il fallait. Dans hanches fines, une ligne de poils sombres descendant de son nombril à son pubis lui aussi recouvert de poils sombres. Des grains de beauté parsemant son corps blanc.

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et fit courir un doigt sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse dans le nombril. Stiles frissonna doucement et Derek fut fasciné en voyant le sexe de son amant gonfler un peu plus. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre d'avoir à ce point envie de Stiles, mais ce mec était fabuleux, magnifique, adorable, alors finalement, il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait envie de lui, là maintenant…

Il se releva pour s'asseoir et garda Stiles sur lui. Son érection contre les fesses de son amant.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ? Fit remarquer Stiles en souriant.

\- Ici c'est différent, dit Derek en montrant la table de nuit d'un mouvement de tête. Stiles se pencha doucement en avant et Derek eut envie directement de passer ses mains sous ses fesses pour le toucher. Il n'en fit rien et attendit que Stiles se rasseye correctement. Le plus jeune avait un tube de lubrifiant dans les mains et une boîte de préservatifs.

\- Sérieusement, tu avais prévu ça ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ce soir, mais j'avais prévu un jour de t'amener ici. Pas spécialement pour ça… mais je crois que je commence à bien te connaitre.

Sans crier gare, la bouche de Stiles se retrouva sur ses lèvres et Derek faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se raccrocha à Stiles en plaquant une main dans le bas de son dos et gémit doucement en le serrant contre lui.

\- T'es conscient au moins que je vais pas te lâcher toi ? Minauda Stiles.

Derek pouffa doucement et se coucha lentement sur le dos, Stiles sur lui et le plus jeune mit la couverture sur eux. Ils restèrent un moment juste blottis l'un contre l'autre et puis Stiles ne put rester tranquille plus longtemps et ses doigts partirent à la découverte de la peau halée. Il les fit courir doucement sur les côtes, le torse, les épaules. Les passe sur les joues barbues, les cheveux doux, la nuque à la peau fine. Le dos parfait… pour redescendre sur les hanches et finalement descendre encore plus bas pour se poser sur le sexe déjà en érection. Stiles en apprécia la chaleur sous ses doigts et s'amusa avec cette partie du corps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de regarder comme il voulait jusqu'à maintenant. Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il se releva lentement pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant et regarder le haut de son corps en imprimant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Un muscle, un grain de beauté, une cicatrice, un poil, un téton, un deuxième, une bouche, un nez, une barbe… un œil, une couleur entre vert-gris-bleu cerclé de doré, une petite oreille, un sourcil froncé… un sourcil froncé ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en plantant son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- Je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais bien penser en me regardant comme ça ?

\- J'imprime ton image dans ma tête pour pouvoir me souvenir de chaque détail quand je serai seul. Soyons honnêtes, on sait très bien qu'on ne va pas se voir tous les jours et qu'on aura plus de moments comme ça pendant quelques temps, alors je profite. Quand je serai seul je pourrai penser à toi dans les moindres détails quand j'aurai envie de… de penser à toi quoi.

\- Tu le sais que tu es complètement barge ?

\- J'en ai conscience on va dire, mais je préfère faire croire que je suis dans le déni total, ça m'arrange.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens plus haut, t'es trop loin là, dit-il en essayant d'attraper les hanches de Stiles pour le faire s'asseoir à nouveau sur son bassin. Stiles ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et vint se placer où il était avant, il se pencha sur le corps de Derek et l'embrassa pendant que la main de ce dernier se frayait lentement un chemin vers ses fesses. Un doigt glissa entre ses rondeurs et vient doucement caresser son intimité. Stiles gémit doucement dans la bouche de Derek et celui-ci retira sa main momentanément et la ramena ensuite, les doigts glissants, couverts de lubrifiant. Doucement, il caressa l'anneau de son futur amant et glissa lentement le bout de son index dans l'intimité en faisant des petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Stiles soupira quand le doigt fut complètement en lui et il bougea les hanches de lui-même. Il voulait dominer, ça se voyait, et Derek le laissa faire sans ciller. Derek glissa sa main libre entre leurs deux corps et caressa leurs deux érections en même temps. Stiles faisait des mouvements de hanches parfaits, mais Derek l'arrêta au bout d'un moment.

\- Je vais venir si tu continues, grogna-t-il doucement en mordillant la gorge du plus jeune.

Stiles arrêta de bouger et réclama plus, alors Derek fit pénétrer doucement en lui un deuxième doigt et repris leurs érections dans sa main. Stiles gémit de plus en plus sensuellement et Derek prit l'initiative d'introduire encore un doigt dans l'anneau encore serré pour l'écarter doucement. Stiles se détendit sous les caresses de son amour et releva doucement le haut de son corps. Il se mit à genoux au-dessus de Derek et ce dernier dû retirer ses doigts. Stiles lui mit un préservatif sur son membre tendu et l'enduisit de lubrifiant à coup de caresses enivrantes. Derek attrapa d'une main son sexe et de l'autre le sexe de Stiles, il imprima un va-et-vient sur celui de son amant et guida l'autre vers l'entrée convoitée. Lentement, par petits coups, il entra en Stiles qui grimaça sous la gêne.

\- Je te fais mal ? Demanda Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Un peu… pas vraiment…

Stiles grimaça soudain plus et Derek changea sa caresse sur sa verge pour le détendre et il s'apaisa, l'alpha put doucement glisser en lui. Ce fût un instant incroyable. C'était chaud, c'était serré, ça semblait être fait juste pour lui. Il regarda Stiles qui ne pouvait pas être plus merveilleusement excitant qu'en cet instant-là. Les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux semi fermés, penchant la tête en arrière, son corps sublime au-dessus du sien et le sexe de Derek dans son intimité offerte avec amour et envie. C'était absolument parfait.

* * *

 **moui je sais, ça se fait pas de couper là et de vous faire attendre pour la suite et horrible nouvelle, il n'y aura pas de chapitre vendredi prochain parce que je serai en vacances à Paris. mes premières vacances depuis 6 ans :-D**

 **je vous fait quand même des bisous et vous remercie pour les Rws en le reste.**

 **Love**

 **Kitsune**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour.**

 **la dernière fois je vous avais laissé avec un lemon coupé.**

 **voici la suite et le chapitre 12 de Sorry, i'm a bad boy.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek regarda Stiles qui ne pouvait pas être plus merveilleusement excitant qu'en cet instant-là. Les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux semi fermés, penchant la tête en arrière, son corps sublime au-dessus du sien et le sexe de Derek dans son intimité offerte avec amour et envie. C'était absolument parfait.

Stiles gémit fortement et se cambra un peu puis il bougea, sensuellement, délicieusement, parfaitement, dans un mouvement des hanches absolument divin. Il sentait le membre de Derek le remplir complètement et c'était juste trop bon. C'était juste exactement la sensation qu'il voulait ressentir, il n'avait pu l'imaginer avant, tant c'était différent de ses fantasmes, mais c'était ce qui lui convenait. Derek avait sa place en lui, ils étaient faits pour cette sensation, ils étaient faits pour cet amour.

Stiles regarda Derek qui laissait échapper de petits râles de plaisir, rauques, sourds et étouffés par sa main par moment. Il donnait quelques doux coups de hanches langoureux et le jeune gémit encore plus. Il laissa échapper des bruits de gorges et de plaisir qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de savoir exprimer avant. Doucement, il se faisait aller sur la verge magnifique et dressée de Derek.

\- C'est tellement parfait, murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Il se pencha un peu en avant et posa ses deux mains sur le torse musclé. Derek délaissa son érection pour agripper ses hanches avec ses mains et le faire glisser sur lui. Stiles sentit la chaleur l'envahir et il ressentit le besoin de jouir. Il se tint d'une main au-dessus de son amant et de l'autre, il attrapa son sexe et le fit glisser dans un anneau formé de son pouce et son index.

Il la sentit arriver cette jouissance suprême, cet orgasme qui allait le laisser sans souffle, pantelant et allait lui faire voir des étoiles…ce fût encore plus extraordinaire que ça. Il s'entendit pousser un cri de pur plaisir, il entendit Derek sortir un râle presque animal avant de voir un flash, de trembler et que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement au son d'une voix paniquée et de mains qui le secouaient doucement.

\- Stiles…. Stiles.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il était allongé sur Derek qui semblait être complètement terrorisé.

\- Stiles, souffla Derek en reprenant soudain des couleurs. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est jamais aussi bien allé de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Aussi serein, aussi comblé. Nom de Dieu, je te jure… j'ai vu le bonheur.

Derek se tut, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire après ça.

Il avait eu peur… Stiles avait crié, jouit, puis lui-même avait jouit, puis Stiles avait tremblé, il s'était détendu d'un coup et lui était tombé sur le torse, les yeux fermés, le souffle littéralement coupé et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Derek avait paniqué… Stiles était tombé dans les pommes. Ça avait duré moins d'une minute, mais ça avait été impressionnant et maintenant Stiles souriait, reprenait son souffle doucement en fermant les yeux sans pouvoir plus contrôler son envie de sommeil. Derek le fit basculer doucement et le laissa à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il se leva et remonta le duvet sur son amant avant de se débarrasser de la protection toujours sur son sexe et d'aller à la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste derrière une petite porte. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se nettoya un peu. Il frissonna, il ne faisait pas chaud, il allait falloir allumer le chauffage si Stiles restait ici. Derek revint dans la chambre, passa son boxer et se coucha à côté de Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé. Il souleva la couverture et nettoya un peu son amant avec son pull avant de le recouvrir et de le laisser dormir. Il sombra rapidement juste après.

* * *

John Stilinski tournait dans sa cuisine. Il aurait dû être plus souple avec Stiles, il aurait dû plus lui parler au lieu de lui dire de ne pas faire ci ou ça et de lui envoyer la liste de ce qu'ils risquaient en pleine face au milieu du cimetière. Il soupira et se servit un café (le quatrième de la soirée), il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Oui, c'était un adulte, oui il avait vingt ans, mais ça restait son fils et John était en souci. En plus avec toutes les histoires de gang depuis quelques années, Beacon Hills n'était plus tranquille ni vraiment une ville sûre.

Il pria pour une chose… que son fils soit en ce moment avec Derek Hale, c'était con à dire, mais le shérif savait que le fils Hale protégerait son fils même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble comme Stiles semblait le dire. Est-ce que Stiles traînait aussi dans les histoires du gang de Derek… est-ce que les marques, les bleus, le sang, c'était dû à ça depuis deux ans maintenant ? John se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Bien sûr, imbécile, que c'était ça. Comment tu as fait pour ne même pas t'en rendre compte ? Ton fils fait parti d'un gang et….

Non, pas celui de Derek… ça ne collait pas. John connaissait le gang Hale au grand complet. Stiles avait avoué faire un genre de baston avec Scott. Un gang ? Avec Scott dedans ?

\- Oh non de dieu, cria le shérif en se levant du lit.

Stiles et Scott étaient dans un gang et John comprit lequel. True-Alpha. Le gang dont il savait peu de choses, le gang dont il avait déjà failli attraper des membres… l'un d'eux avait failli se faire avoir à l'imprimerie et… c'était Stiles. Le shérif en était maintenant persuadé. L'idée l'avait effleuré quand il avait vu un jeune homme du gabarit de son fils fuir vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'était cru fou… mais au final, ça collait très bien. Qui était le chef de ce gang ? Combien comptait-il de membres ? Il allait devoir éclaircir ce mystère. Il respira à fond et pensa à son fils. Où pouvait-il être ce moment ? Il soupira et alla se coucher. La nuit promettait d'être pénible.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit un œil péniblement. Il le referma et tenta plutôt d'ouvrir l'autre qui n'était pas en contact avec un coussin. Il scruta l'endroit où il se trouvait. Oh… oui, la chambre secrète de Derek. Il releva lentement le torse et se yeux se posèrent sur une vu plaisante. Derek, l'alpha, le chef de gang, la bad boy, dormait sur le dos, une main sur le torse, l'autre derrière sa tête et le duvet qui cachait le bas de son corps. Les yeux fermés, le visage paisible, Stiles ne résista pas et se blottit contre le chef en ronronnant. Derek ouvrit les yeux, dérangé par des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Il baissa son regard et vit Stiles qui ronronnait contre lui.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas les chats, grogna le chef de gang.

Stiles leva la tête, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et se blottit encore plus contre lui en ronronnant encore plus. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et entoura d'un bras le corps fin contre lui.

\- Bonjour Derek, dit l'hyperactif en souriant.

\- Bonjour, grommela Derek et il grogna quand la sonnerie de son portable fit sursauter Stiles.

Il le prit d'une main. Laura ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Le portable de Stiles sonna sur le sol et le bêta se précipita pour répondre. C'était Scott. Le jeune homme s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain.

Pour Derek comme pour Stiles, le message fut le même. Les démons et les Hale se faisaient face au Nord de la ville. C'était une urgence. Quand Stiles revint dans la chambre, Derek était déjà habillé.

\- J'aurais aimé me doucher avant de partir quand même, maugréa Stiles. Tu es douché toi ?

\- Non, mais pas le temps. Toi tu peux te permettre une douche, moi pas. Je dois être là pour mes bêtas. Tu vas prendre une douche ?

\- Non, je viens avec toi. Dépose-moi à la gare. On se reverra sur le champ de bataille.

Stiles s'habilla en vitesse et les deux hommes sortirent de la planque, revinrent sur le terrain du manoir et grimpèrent dans le 4x4. Derek déposa Stiles à la gare et partit après un rapide baiser. Le bêta attendit que le 4x4 soit hors de vue et il se précipita plus loin dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Le gang était déjà là. Il s'excusa platement, Scott lui signala qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça et le gang s'engouffra dans le van. Scott démarra et ils partirent au Nord. Ils se précipitèrent dans la rue dès que Scott eut coupé le moteur. Stiles prit le temps, pour la première fois, de charger son arme à l'abri des regards et le cacha sous ses habits. Deucalion et ses bêtas étaient là et l'alpha des démons sourit quand il vit les True-Alpha. Les Hale étaient là aussi, au grand complet et Derek jeta un regard rapide aux True-Alpha et surtout à Stiles. Scott vit arriver les Argent en face de lui. Enfin pas tous les Argent. Il manquait Christopher et tout à coup, Scott remarqua que chez les Hale, il manquait Peter.

\- Deucalion, on avait un accord, hurla Gérard son arme pointée sur l'alpha des démons. Je ne suis pas venu te chercher pour que tu me trahisses.

\- Je n'ai jamais promis que je resterais sagement dans mon coin. Je veux Jennifer Blake et je sais que les Alpha-Hale l'aide à se cacher. J'ai voulu leur prendre Peter, il y avait Chris avec, alors on va les garder les deux.

\- Relâches mon fils espèce de traître.

\- Où sinon ? Demanda l'alpha en faisant un pas vers Gérard. Si tu me tues, on va tuer ton fils, mais aussi ta petite fille, juste là, lança Deucalion en montrant Alison du doigt. Tu es venu nous chercher pour Kate parce que tu pensais que c'étaient les Hale qui l'avaient tué, mais tu as eu tort. Deucalion ne fait de pacte avec personne. Derek, hurla Deucalion, dis-moi où est Jennifer et j'épargne tout le monde.

\- Il est exclu qu'on te la livre.

\- Peut-être que ton oncle n'est pas un appât assez persuasif. Qui en a réellement quelque chose à faire de ce psychopathe de bas étage ?

Deucalion leva son arme, Stiles se mit à hurler et la balle partit droit vers Derek qui tomba à genoux.

Les Argent, les Hale, Les True et les démons se tournèrent tous vers Stiles surpris par ce cri, mais Stiles n'en eut rien à faire, il courut vers Derek.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le bêta complètement paniqué. Montres-moi!

\- Tu es médecin maintenant ? Grinça Derek.

\- Tu es touché au bras gauche.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Tu dois aller voir un médecin tout de suite.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Tu me vois aller chez un médecin ?

\- Non… peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Stiles réfléchit à toute vitesse, se releva et courut vers Scott.

\- Appelle ton patron, Deaton. Il est médecin lui.

\- Il est vétérinaire Stiles.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, fait pas le con. Derek est touché.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos rivaux les Hale ? Demanda Liam.

\- Oh toi ta gueule pauvre imbécile, lui envoya Stiles avant de supplier Scott et de repartir vers Derek.

Il s'agenouilla devant le chef de gang en poussant Erica et Cora.

\- Assieds-toi abruti, je vais te faire un garrot parce que tu saignes atrocement, ordonna Stiles et Derek n'essaya même pas de contrer l'ordre.

Il se laissa faire et Stiles lui serra son gilet autour du haut du bras.

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu que ce grand malade touche le cœur.

\- C'était son but Stiles, c'est ton cri qui a fait dévier son tir et qui m'a fait légèrement bouger.

\- En gros, je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

Derek acquiesça en silence. Il regarda autour de lui. Les True s'approchaient doucement. Les Argent et les démons avaient fui.

\- J'ai appelé Deaton, dit Scott pour son best, il arrive bientôt.

\- C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Derek en grinçant des dents.

\- Je t'interdits de râler. Deaton est un ami, il va te retirer cette merde et te soigner. Je sais que je ne te parlerai plus jamais de cette façon, alors désolé, j'en profite. Et ne grogne pas, rajouta Stiles en levant son index devant Derek.

Le chef de gang ne broncha pas et ne détourna pas son regard des yeux noisette devant lui. Ça le rassurait et l'apaisait que Stiles soit là, qu'il l'aide malgré les gangs, qu'il ait réussit à faire en sorte que Scott appelle quelqu'un.

Deaton arriva enfin et ce fut pénible et douloureux. Il fit quelques points de suture à l'alpha et banda son bras. Derek le remercia et se releva avec l'aide de Boyd. Il prit son arme tombée par terre, la rangea dans sa ceinture, remercia d'un signe de main les True-Alpha et se détourna pour rentrer chez lui, les démons n'allaient pas revenir avant quelques jours. Stiles le regarda partir le cœur serré et finalement il le héla.

Derek se retourna lentement et Stiles courut vers lui, il passa une main dans la nuque du chef de gang et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. Derek n'eut même pas le temps de résister et puis Stiles retourna vers les siens en courant. Derek fronça les sourcils en le regardant s'éloigner puis se retourna définitivement et parcouru les rues jusque chez lui accompagné de son gang.

\- Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle, dit Laura à Derek d'une voix autoritaire quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de son frère

\- Viens dans une heure, on parlera, répondit simplement Derek en passant la porte.

* * *

 **Bon ben, le shérif a compris pour son fils.**

 **les membres des gangs ont compris pour la relation Sterek...**

 **Et Chris et Peter ont été capturés.**

 **à vendredi prochain pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour**

 **ce n'était pas prévu que je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je tenais à réagir à une rw d'un ou d'une guest.**

Guest chapter 12 . 4h ago

Bon alors soit tu as déjà posté cette fic ou soit tu l'as plagié car j'ai l'impression de connaître à chaque fois les éléments de l'histoire. Je me rappel de Peter et Chris ... (je vous coupe ce bout pour pas vous spoiler pour ceux qui lisent cette fic pour la première fois)  
Mais parmi ces deux proposition y en a forcément une juste, dans le cas contraire je suis voyante !

 **Quand j'ai mis le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'ai dis que je postais (repostais) cette fic**

 **donc oui, c'est possible que Guest (joli prénom cela dit), l'aies déjà lue à l'époque où je l'avais posté pour la première fois.**

 **J'avais effacé toutes mes fics pour les corriger entièrement.**

 **Je l'avais dit pourtant sur FF, sur facebook.**

 **Oui, Sorry, I'm a bad boy**

 **c'est MA FIC.**

 **C'est moi qui en est eu entièrement l'idée parce que je cherchais une fic Sterek dans une ambiance de gangs et il n'y en avait pas sur FF. Si y en a maintenant, elles sont toutes arrivés après la mienne. Mais bref.**

 **Voilà pour répondre à guest.**

 **je vous laisse avec ce chapitre imprévu et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire .**

* * *

Derek avait réussi à changer de pull tant bien que mal et s'était assit dans son canapé pour attendre sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle viendrait de sûr, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, pas elle, pas Laura.

La jeune femme débarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entra dans le loft, resta debout devant son frère et lui posa un doigt sur le nez.

\- Je pense que tu as des choses à me raconter.

\- Assieds-toi au lieu de faire du théâtre, grogna Derek pas de bonne humeur.

Laura s'assit et regarda son frère du coin de l'œil.

\- Alors ? Tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quasiment depuis qu'on s'est rencontré lui et moi.

\- Ok… je comprends mieux certaines choses. Mais sérieusement Derek, un homme ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me trouver des excuses. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, souffla le chef de gang en se levant.

\- Et donc… vous avez décidé de faire quoi ? Demanda Laura en suivant son frère à la cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça… ça marche bien entre nous et… je sais pas. Personne ne devait le savoir. Il n'y avait que McCall qui était au courant. Je comptais te le dire à toi, mais pas à tout le monde et encore moins aux démons. Deucalion risque de s'attaquer à lui. Il n'a pas hésité à capturer Peter et Chris.

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, mais je vais te le donner quand même. Laisse-le tomber. C'est trop de risques Derek. Tu as déjà fait l'erreur avec Paige, ne la réitère pas avec Stiles.

Derek posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine et tout à coup, il jeta à terre les tasses et les bols qui se trouvaient là. Le tout se brisa au sol et il se retourna violemment vers sa sœur. Il l'agrippa par le col de son pull et la plaqua contre le mur. Il voulu lever son poing en l'air mais la douleur dans son bras l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle de Paige, tu as compris ? Vous n'avez pas à me parler d'elle… Et puis, même s'il y a des similitudes entre elle et Stiles, ils ne sont absolument pas pareils. Stiles est bien plus fort qu'on peut le croire. Ne t'avises plus de me donner de conseils, être ma grande sœur ne te donne pas tous les droits.

Derek planta son regard dur dans celui de sa sœur et se radoucit en soufflant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Laura qui passa doucement ses mains derrière le dos de son cadet.

\- Désolé, j'ai failli te frapper.

\- Je disais ça pour te mettre en garde. Est-ce que tu supporterais la mort de Stiles ?

\- Non.

\- Fais juste ce que tu penses être le mieux, mais n'oublies pas qu'on a besoin de toi nous. Ce matin, on avait besoin de toi. Quand tu es arrivé, il y avait déjà eu de la bataille verbale entre Erica et Deucalion.

\- Vraiment désolé.

\- Je vais dire aux autres que Stiles est un sujet interdit.

Derek se détacha de sa sœur.

\- Laisse tomber. C'est mieux d'en parler franchement, je pense. Je vais te laisser. Je vais aller voir Stiles.

Derek posa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa sœur, sortit de la cuisine, prit son blouson et sortit du loft.

* * *

Les True-Alpha s'étaient réunis dans l'entrepôt juste après être revenus du champ de bataille. Stiles était pâle et gardait le silence, ce qui n'était pas normal. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda tour à tour Scott, Liam, Kira, Lydia, Alison et Isaac. Le jeune Lahey passa une main dans ses cheveux frisés et attaqua directement :

\- Bon, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Parce que, désolé, mais te voir rouler un patin au chef du camp rival, déjà on s'en serait passé et surtout c'est quoi ce bordel ? Cria-t-il en s'approchant de Stiles.

Scott s'interposa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son bêta en colère.

\- Calme-toi Isaac.

\- Me calmer ? Bordel, mais depuis quand on pactise avec les rivaux ? Faut m'expliquer là quand même ? À ce compte-là… Liam se met à fréquenter Cora Hale, Lydia… Jackson et Stiles continu avec le chef… TRAÎTRE, hurla Isaac.

Alison décida d'intervenir. Elle vint prendre son petit ami contre elle.

\- Calme-toi Isaac. Écoutons déjà Stiles nous parler de ça. On avisera après.

\- J'avoue que j'ai été surprise moi, déclara Lydia.

Stiles baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé… vraiment désolé. C'est juste que… j'ai rencontré Derek et il… y a eu un truc et je… j'en suis tombé amoureux.

\- N'importe quoi, espèce d'abruti, Cria Isaac. Tu… tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il se fiche sûrement de toi ? Il veut juste réussir à nous toucher et toi… toi tu tombes dans ce piège comme un pauvre crétin. Enfin, on parle de Derek Hale… il a tué sa première petite-amie. T'es complètement con ou tu… putain, il t'as donné quoi pour que tu nous trahisses comme ça hein ? De l'argent ? Des armes ? Du sexe ? De la drogue ? Merde, putain tu vas répondre, hurla le jeune frisé en soulevant Stiles par sa chemise qui craqua sous les aisselles.

Scott voulu se jeter sur Isaac avant qu'il déverse sa colère à coups de poings, mais Stiles fut plus rapide et colla le canon de son Beretta sur les abdos d'Isaac qui se figea en lâchant son collègue.

\- Stiles… pose ce flingue, souffla Scott à quelques pas de ses deux amis.

\- Non, j'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit faible. Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit bêta à la con. Un pauvre pion dans toute cette mascarade… restes le pauvre petit pion… moi je ne compte pas le rester.

\- Tu vas aller rejoindre les Hale ? Défia Isaac.

Stiles planta son regard noisette dans les yeux bleus d'Isaac et commença à presser sur la détente de son arme.

\- Excuses-toi tout de suite où je te troue le ventre avec mon Beretta. Je ne dis pas ça en l'air… pour la première fois depuis qu'il est en ma possession, il est chargé et je ne vais pas hésiter. Fini le gentil Stiles qui se laisse faire, le discret Stiles qui ne dit rien, l'hyperactif qui emmerde tout le monde, mais qu'on garde parce qu'il est distrayant les dimanches d'ennui.

\- Je… par… pardon Stiles, bégaya Isaac, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Bien… maintenant, vous allez me laisser partir. Je n'ai strictement pas besoin de vous. J'ai un endroit pour vivre. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS, hurla l'hyperactif en reculant lentement, son arme toujours pointée sur ses amis.

Ça lui faisait mal de faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Derek. Pas après cette nuit, pas après qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus et que Stiles eut la peur de sa vie… pas après ce que Derek lui avait avoué la nuit dernière. Il prit son sac et sortit de l'entrepôt. Il monta dans sa voiture parquée devant la gare et partit en direction de la forêt. Il reçu un message sur son portable quand il arriva dans la forêt. Ça venait de Derek qui lui demandait où il était et Stiles lui répondit : là où je me suis réveillé ce matin. Derek annonça qu'il le rejoignait dans un quart d'heure.

* * *

Scott resta figé un bon moment. Stiles, son best, son presque-frère, son bêta, avait pointé une arme sur Isaac et apparemment, il n'aurait pas hésité à tirer. Comment Stiles avait basculé comme ça en quelques semaines ? Les True-Alpha comptaient désormais un membre de moins. Scott savait que Stiles ne chercherait pas à revenir.

\- Il nous a trahit pour un mec, souffla Isaac encore sous le choc d'avoir eu un pistolet contre son ventre.

\- Putain… j'aurais dû voir que Stiles était plus fort qu'on ne le pensait et pas seulement juste intelligent, souffla l'alpha décontenancé.

\- C'est Derek qui lui a monté la tête ? Demanda Liam.

\- Non, répondit l'alpha en secouant la tête. Même pas, en plus… je pense que ça a un rapport avec son père plutôt. Je ne pense pas… non, je connais un peu Derek et ce n'est pas son genre. Oui, il est chef de gang, oui il a des antécédents, mais ce n'est pas sa méthode de travail. Stiles…

L'alpha ferma les yeux et soupira

\- On fait quoi maintenant avec un membre en moins ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Je vais trouver quelqu'un si Stiles ne revient pas dans les douze heures. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en sous-nombre. On n'est pas armé nous. Les Argent, les Hale et les démons le sont eux. Rentrez chez vous, on se voit ce soir à l'heure habituelle.

Les bêtas partirent et Scott essaya de joindre Stiles en vain, il pensa à joindre le shérif, mais se serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et le cas n'était quand même pas si désespéré, pas encore, et il ne fallait pas que ça le devienne.

* * *

Stiles était couché sur le lit dans la chambre aménagée de Derek quand la porte s'ouvrit en le faisant sursauter.

\- Merde Derek tu m'as fait peur, dit le jeune en se relevant. J'ai quitté mon gang, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

\- Tu es fier de ça ? Demanda Derek étonné.

\- Je… je pensais que ça te plairait comme nouvelle.

\- Stiles… tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à refuser. Je suis majeur, adulte, je peux décider tout seul.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla Derek en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Ça va ta blessure ? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant du chef.

\- Ça va. J'ai connu pire.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Derek.

L'alpha plongea son regard vert dans le regard noisette aux reflets de miel et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il prit doucement Stiles contre lui en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Le jeune appuya son front sur l'épaule du chef et soupira doucement avant de poser sa bouche sur le cou du plus vieux et de suçoter cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Derek se détendit doucement puis lentement, il releva la tête de Stiles, ancra son regard dans le sien et approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec amour. De passionné, le baiser passa à enflammé et Derek attira le jeune sur lui en se couchant sur le dos.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Stiles à l'oreille de Derek qu'il lécha doucement avant de descendre sa langue dans le cou, puis de continuer sur le torse en se dirigeant encore plus vers le bas.

\- T'as envie de moi comment ? Souffla Derek en retenant Stiles d'une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai envie que tu te comportes en Bad Boy que tu es censé être. J'ai aimé la douceur de la nuit passée, mais je suis certain que j'aime aussi que ce soit plus… sauvage. Pas brutal… juste sauvage.

Derek y réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça en silence. Il releva Stiles pour qu'il se mette à genoux sur le lit et il se plaça derrière lui dans la même position. Il lui posa une main sur le torse et l'autre s'attaqua directement à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il l'a défit rapidement, fit sauter le bouton et descendit directement l'habit sur les cuisses fermes. Il passa sa main dans le caleçon et caressa rapidement la virilité déjà dure. Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière pour la poser sur le torse de son amant.

\- Plus fort, souffla-t-il en gémissant.

Derek ne se fit pas prier. Il descendit le caleçon rapidement et reprit le sexe tendu dans sa main pour lui imprimer un va-et-vient rapide en jouant sur la pression de sa paume contre la dureté. Stiles se plaqua contre Derek et laissa son plaisir s'exprimer… gémissements, halètements et grognements sortirent de sa gorge et il se cambra doucement en venant dans la main de Derek.

\- Merci, souffla Derek. Maintenant, mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Stiles obéit en reprenant son souffle. Il sentit des doigts lui caresser l'anus et il se tendit un coup avant de souffler quand un doigt mouillé entra en lui.

\- Han, t'as mis quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par l'effet.

\- Rien d'autre que ton sperme.

Oh ! Se dit Stiles en lui-même.

Derek fit quelques mouvements doux avec son doigt avant d'ajouter le deuxième sans prévenir et Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement bruyant.

\- Oh bordel de merde, lâcha-t-il en agrippant les draps entre ses doigts. Viens s'il te plaît.

Derek sourit et sortit ses doigts de son amant pour défaire son jean. Il enfila un préservatif sur son sexe gonflé et le présenta devant l'entrée de Stiles. Il fit de légers mouvements des hanches, entrant un peu, ressortant totalement et finit par glisser en Stiles qui serra les dents quelques secondes avant de se détendre complètement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Derek en caressant le sexe de son amant qu'il venait de reprendre en main.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme si j'allais me casser en deux à tout moment ? Baise-moi !

Derek fut choqué quelques secondes par le langage cru de Stiles, mais il secoua la tête et donna un bon coup de reins pour commencer et ensuite trouva son rythme. Sauvage, mais pas brutal.

\- God, j'aime ça en plus, couina Stiles en se cambrant.

Derek délaissa le sexe de Stiles et lui attrapa les hanches pour faire claquer ses fesses contre son bassin. C'était juste tellement parfait. Le rythme était soutenu et Derek sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il souffla un coup et sortit complètement de son amant qui poussa un cri de désapprobation. Derek en sourit et revint en lui d'une seule poussée et se plaqua contre le dos de Stiles qui laissa échapper un gémissement impressionnant qui colla des frissons de désir au chef de gang qui reprit le même rythme qu'avant.

Derek vint le premier dans un râle profond qui fit vibrer le dos de Stiles et resta à l'intérieur de son amant en lui empoignant son érection, en lui relevant le haut du corps de l'autre main et en imprimant un va-et-vient très rapide et enivrant, si bien que Stiles vint en criant le nom de Derek et en plantant ses propres ongles dans ses propres cuisses. Derek sentit l'anneau de chair se serrer autour de lui et il se retira avant que son sexe n'ait le temps de durcir à nouveau. Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, mais se releva d'un bond.

\- Merde… j'en ai partout maintenant, dit-il se sortant du lit.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment. Ça lui arrivait rarement, mais là Stiles, couplé au relâchement de la pression, il n'avait pas pu résister.

* * *

 **Un beau lemon en ce dimanche matin (Amen)**

 **si vous avez apprécié ce petit cadeau dominical, vous pouvez remercier ''guest''.sans elle ou lui, vous auriez dû attendre vendredi..**

 **bisous à tous..**

 **Je tiens à dire quand même que c'est bien de faire attention aux plagiats. si une fic nous semble déjà lue, c'est bien de s'intérésser de plus près.**

 **n'oubliez pas toutefois de vérifier les pseudos (c'est d'ailleurs pour éviter ce problème que j'ai finalement gardé Kitsune Aquatik, même si j'ai été un moment Ninette Kitsune) et surtout, au lieu de poster des rws en Guets, demander par mp peut-être à la personne concernée.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour**

 **vendredi, déjà fin de semaine. voici donc le chapitre 14 de Sorry.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Il me faut un fusil d'assaut comme celui de ton oncle, murmura Stiles en laissant son doigt dessiner des formes sur le ventre de Derek.

\- Ne comptes pas sur moi.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, s'indigna le plus jeune.

Derek ouvrit un œil et releva la tête pour regarder Stiles.

\- Tu voudrais quoi dans l'idéal ?

\- Un M16.

Derek secoua la tête et se recoucha sur le lit en soupirant.

\- T'as des exigences que je ne peux pas satisfaire.

\- C'est pas un M16 qu'il a ton oncle ?

\- Si. Mais c'est à lui, c'est lui qui se l'est procuré tout seul. Tu sais, nos armes c'est plus pour faire peur que pour servir réellement. Il s'est passé quoi avec ton père exactement ?

\- Et bien… comme tu sais, je l'ai drogué et hier matin, je l'ai laissé dormir, je suis venu te voir, tu m'as fait un suçon.

\- Possible.

\- Sûr, tu veux dire, bref. Je suis pas allé bosser, j'ai fait des cupcakes et je…

\- Viens-en à l'essentiel bordel.

\- Ouais, désolé. Donc bref, il m'a demandé si j'avais vu ma petite amie la nuit d'avant, j'ai pas compris au départ et en fait c'est parce qu'il avait vu le suçon.

\- Tu as une petite amie ?

\- Mais noon idiot. Sauf que… putain ça devient long à raconter là. Avec le gang de Scott, ça m'est arrivé de rentrer couvert de bleus, de griffures ou d'autres trucs, même des marques de ligatures aux poignets et à cause de toi, des marques au cou. Du coup j'avais dit comme excuse à mon père que j'avais une petite amie adepte de la domination. Sadomaso…. Tout ça. Bref, donc là je me suis dit que comme je l'avais drogué, je pouvais bien lui dire la vérité. J'ai donc dit que j'avais jamais eu de copine, que je faisais parti d'une sorte de club de baston avec Scott et que le suçon venait d'un mec que je vois. Jusque là, tout est bien allé.

\- T'as raison c'est long, soupira Derek en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

\- Tu veux savoir ou pas ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir. Continu.

\- Donc, ensuite il m'a demandé des infos sur le mec que je vois et je t'ai décrit brièvement, sans trop de détails. Ensuite, on a décidé d'aller au cimetière pour voir la tombe de ma mère et c'est là que ça a dérapé. Je me suis accroupi et il a vu ton arme coincée sous ma ceinture. Il me l'a prise et j'ai dû me justifier. Il a dû savoir qu'elle t'appartenait, parce que très vite, il a fait le lien entre moi, l'arme, toi et le cinéma l'autre après-midi. De là il m'a demandé si c'est toi que je voyais et il m'a accablé de reproches et j'ai paniqué… je pouvais pas avouer pour le gang de Scott, je… j'ai récupérer mon arme et je suis partit de chez lui. La Suite… tu la connais.

\- Je vois. Et avec Scott, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- C'est à cause d'Isaac. Il m'a énervé. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je vais dire oui. Je suis sûre que si je dis non, tu vas quand même me la poser.

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

\- Oui… mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmh oui. Paige Krasikeva c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Paige était ma… petite amie. On avait 17 ans. Mes… parents venaient d'être tués par Ennis et Kali. On a monté le gang avec Laura et elle m'avait conseillé de laisser Paige en dehors de tout ça. Trop fragile, selon ma sœur.

\- Tu ne l'as pas écouté ?

\- Non. Je l'ai embarqué là-dedans. En même temps, elle voulait. Un soir, on a voulu se venger d'Ennis. Avec Laura et Paige, on est allé en quelques sortes lui tendre une embuscade sauf qu'il était armé… il a tiré, Paige a ramassé la balle dans le ventre. Ennis a abandonné son arme et… j'ai… j'ai achevé Paige.

Stiles se releva pour regarder Derek. Le chef de gang avait les yeux fermés, mais on voyait des larmes s'en échapper doucement, les poings serrés, la mine fermée. Son visage transpirait la douleur et la culpabilité.

\- Mais… c'était un geste d'aide alors ? Demanda Stiles en posant une main sur la joue de son amour.

\- Je l'ai tué quand même.

\- Tu avais 17 ans. Tu as eu peur… tu as été jugé ?

\- Je sais que tu le sais déjà.

\- C'est vrai, je voulais juste l'entendre venant de toi.

\- Innocent, soupira Derek en ouvrant les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être innocent. Je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Tu as parlé de nous à quelqu'un depuis ce matin ?

\- A Laura.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Que je devais te laisser tomber.

\- Et… tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Non puisque je suis ici avec toi. Stiles, tu pourrais être un membre de Alpha-Hale.

\- Euh… je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour ma survie. Là, ce serait une vraie trahison envers Scott.

\- Tu vas retourner vers Scott ?

\- Non, mais… oh… tu sais quoi ? En fait tu as raison. Je peux très bien rejoindre ton gang.

\- Pas contre, tu n'auras pas d'autre arme que le Beretta.

\- Bon… je m'en contenterai. Je peux même pas retourner travailler. Mon père va sûrement passer là-bas. Tu crois qu'il va lancer un avis de recherche ?

\- Non. Tu es majeur. Il faut qu'on aille au loft. Le gang sera là en entier, on doit trouver comment on va récupérer Peter.

Les deux hommes se levèrent du lit, prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et partirent en direction du loft chacun dans sa voiture. Stiles allait désormais vivre chez Derek. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

* * *

John Stilinski était à son bureau et réfléchissait. Où son fils pouvait bien être allé ? Vers Scott ? Vers Derek ? Avec qui était-il maintenant ? Il décida d'aller voir à son travail, peut-être que Stiles y était.

Il arriva au centre commercial un peu plus tard dans la matinée et fut étonné de voir Kira tourner autour d'une bijouterie. Il lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main et partit à l'étage pour se rendre à la boutique où travaillait Stiles. Connor et Anya étaient là, ce qui signifiait que Stiles n'y était pas. Il questionna quand même la jeune fille qui lui annonça que la veille Stiles avait dit être malade et qu'aujourd'hui il était censé avoir congé. Le shérif repartit sans plus de nouvelles de son fils. Quand il arriva en bas, son œil avisé la remarqua, Kira cachée dans un coin tenant un sac contre elle. Le bijoutier arrêta le shérif au passage. Il venait de se faire dérober des montres. John y réfléchit quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la cachette de Kira.

\- Bonjour Kira, dit-il d'une voix calme faisant sursauter la jeune asiatique. Tu sais que je dois t'arrêter ?

\- Je… pourquoi ?

\- Toi et moi, on sait que tu viens de voler des montres chez le bijoutier. Si tu vas les rendre tout de suite, je suis sûr qu'il pourra laisser tomber la plainte. Sinon, je serai obligé de t'emmener au poste. Toi aussi tu es dans le gang avec Scott et Stiles ?

La jeune fille se figea et regarda le shérif avec la bouche ouverte.

\- Comment vous…

\- Je suis shérif, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu sais où est mon fils ?

\- Il n'est plus membre du gang. Il est partit hier après avoir agressé un membre avec une arme à feu.

\- Je vois. Bien, je sais désormais qui aller voir. Merci. Allez, vas rendre les bijoux.

Kira hésita quelques secondes et puis elle se dit que le shérif avait sûrement déjà assez de soucis en ce moment. Elle sortit de sa cachette et alla rendre son butin et s'excusa. Le bijoutier promit de ne pas porter plainte et Kira se retrouva juste avec l'interdiction d'approcher la boutique. Elle partie juste après en courant. Le shérif remercia le commerçant et reprit sa voiture pour se diriger au Nord. Il savait où Derek Hale vivait, ce n'était pas un secret d'état. Il sortit de la voiture devant l'immeuble de Hale et entra dans le bâtiment. Il fut étonné de ne pas être accueilli par les bêtas de Derek. En général, ils étaient de bons gardiens, principalement la jeune Cora et Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Mais là, personne jusqu'en haut. John entendit des clics quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier et leva le regard vers la porte ouverte du loft.

* * *

Derek et Stiles étaient revenus au loft en début d'après-midi et Stiles s'était installé dans la chambre de Derek.

\- J'aime ton chez toi, avait-il dit en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Ils vont arriver, annonça Derek et Stiles soupira en se relevant.

\- Je vais avoir droit au blouson en cuir aussi ?

\- Oui. C'est vraiment une question pertinente ?

\- Non, mais ça me trottait dans la tête. Les autres vont m'accepter ?

\- Je ne vais pas leur demander leur avis. Tu es avec moi, tu as accepté de faire parti des Alphas-Hale, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, si ça leur plait pas, je ne les retiens pas.

\- Ok… et moi dans tout ça je suis quoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Si je veux partir ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ?

\- Non, non finalement pas. Allons attendre les autres.

Stiles descendit le premier et se retrouva en bas de l'escalier face à Braeden et Jackson qui le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. Leur air changea légèrement lorsque Derek apparut et ils allèrent directement s'asseoir. Laura et Cora eurent, elles aussi, un regard louche envers Stiles et Laura secoua la tête quand elle croisa le regard de son frère. Boyd et Erica furent les seuls à n'avoir aucune réaction, ils devaient s'y être fortement attendus.

* * *

Derek parla de Deucalion, leur dit de rester vigilants même si c'était peu probable que l'alpha des démons réapparaisse avant au moins une semaine, on ne savait jamais avec ce fou dangereux. La priorité était de retrouver Peter et Chris, si possible en même temps, histoire de ne pas attiser plus la colère de Gérard et l'alarme choisit ce moment pour faire sursauter la totalité du gang.

\- Ce serait Deucalion ? Demanda Laura.

\- Peu probable, mais pas impossible. Préparons-nous à accueillir le ou les visiteurs comme il se doit.

Ils sortirent tous leur arme et se mirent en ligne devant la porte du loft. Quand Derek l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur… le shérif Stilinski. Derek cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Stiles devenu blême.

\- Rangez vos armes, ordonna Derek et le gang obéit. Stiles tu viens avec moi, les autres restez dedans et fermez la porte.

Stiles parvint à se mouvoir lentement, mais il ne su pas par quel miracle. Il resta en retrait derrière Derek. Bien sûr son père n'allait pas l'attaquer ni l'obliger à revenir chez lui, mais le jeune homme sentait la culpabilité l'envahir de plus en plus.

\- C'est donc ici que tu es ? Questionna le shérif en regardant son fils.

\- En même temps, c'était pas bien difficile de me trouver je suppose ? Répliqua le jeune Stilinski.

\- Parfois, je me demande si tu es encore un ado ? Bref passons sur ce détail. J'ai fais le lien entre toi et le gang des True-Alpha. Tu es conscient que si je t'arrête, tu vas devoir passer en justice ?

\- Tu tiens à ce qu'on en arrive là ? Tu viens tout seul ici, tu as vu le comité d'accueil ?

\- J'ai surtout vu que tu en fais parti. J'avoue être déçu de toi quand même.

\- J'avoue avoir été déçu par mon père aussi. Alors quoi ? Un père a le droit de décevoir son fils en tombant dans l'alcool et le laissant se débrouiller tout seul pendant près de deux ans, mais un fils n'a pas le droit de décevoir son père en choisissant une vie dangereuse ?

\- C'était ma femme, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- C'était ma mère et j'étais… j'étais ton fils. Je n'avais que neuf ans, j'avais besoin de toi. T'as préféré l'alcool à ton propre enfant. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être shérif. Moi je sais combien de fois je t'ai vu endormi sur le volant de ta voiture dans le garage. Tu devais venir me chercher à l'école, mais tu n'arrivais même pas à démarrer, parce que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi, de ma vie. Que j'aille bien ou pas, ça t'étais complètement égal. J'ai perdu ma mère et mon père le même jour. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je ne veux pas te parler plus que ça.

Le shérif voulut rattraper son fils avant qu'il ne rentre dans le loft, mais Derek fit barrage. Il attendit que la porte soit fermée et dit :

\- Laissez-lui quelques semaines. Il reviendra.

\- Faites attention à lui. Je n'ai pas été toujours un bon père, mais il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Je sais shérif. Il est juste fâché contre vous, contre Scott et contre lui-même, ça va passer. Chez moi il ne risque rien.

\- Moui, je vois ça.

\- Vous savez que nos armes sont en règles et qu'elles servent surtout à dissuader les rivaux tels que les Argent. Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais Deucalion est en ville.

\- Avec Ennis et Kali ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous auriez dû accepter ma proposition de vous mettre en sécurité.

\- Je suis en sécurité.

\- Votre bras bandé me prouve le contraire.

\- J'apprécie votre gentillesse shérif, mais je préfère vous tenir hors de tout ça. Si Stiles est tout ce qu'il vous reste de votre famille, vous êtes aussi tout ce qu'il lui reste.

\- Il vous a vous maintenant. Vous l'aimez ?

\- Oui, répondit sincèrement Derek sans aucune hésitation.

\- Bien, alors je peux rentrer chez moi l'esprit plus léger. Je suppose qu'on se reverra.

\- Je suppose.

Le shérif se détourna de Derek et descendit les étages en soupirant. Stiles n'était pas bête, il était allé exactement vers la bonne personne.

\- Il m'en aura déjà fait voir ce gamin, murmura le shérif pour lui-même en montant dans sa voiture de patrouille.

* * *

 **Bon papa shérif a retrouvé son fila, mais Stiles était pas vraiment content.**

 **on se retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite.**

 **je dois vous dire que je trouve que c'est une de mes meilleures fics. en tout cas, c'est ma préférée de toutes.**

 **la seule fic dont je suis vraiment contente à 100%.**

 **j'ai commencé le chpaitre 2 de Love between guns (la suite de sorry)**

 **ça avance doucement :-)**

 **merci pour vos rw, c'est du bonheur de les lire**

 **bisous et bon week end à tous.**

 **Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour.**

 **nouvelle fin de semaine, nouveau chapitre de Sorry.**

 **Du Stiles/Derek**

 **Du Peter**

 **Du Peter/Deucalion**

 **Du Peter/Chris**

 **Du Stiles/Derek**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Beacon Hills et Stiles regardait les lumières de la ville et les étoiles par la baie vitrée du loft de Derek. Le nez contre la vitre comme un enfant, ses doigts tapotant machinalement un carreau.

\- Tu veux sortir ? Demanda une voix qui fit frémir Stiles qui se retourna lentement.

\- Il s'est pointé ici. Je n'en reviens pas, souffla Stiles.

\- Tu es son fils, Stiles. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- C'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. J'avais besoin de lui à neuf ans. Là, je suis capable de vivre seul, de faire des choix seul, de… j'ai pas besoin de sa surveillance et de ses remords.

\- Stiles… personne n'est parfait.

\- Je sais… mais il était où quand je cauchemardais ? Il était où quand je devais me faire à manger tout seul ? Il était où quand je pensais à ma mère et que j'avais besoin qu'on me console ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier… et moi… et moi, je n'avais pas le choix de vivre avec tout ça. Il ne m'a pas aidé à passer à autre chose, à faire mon deuil… j'avais juste besoin d'avoir encore un parent et il n'a pas tenu ce rôle. Quand il a eut l'opportunité de devenir shérif, il s'est soudain réveillé, s'est reprit du jour au lendemain et a fait bonne figure partout où il allait en m'exhibant comme un trophée Regardez mon fils, il a onze ans, oui il a perdu sa mère, mais et alors ? Il a un super papa shérif pour s'occuper de lui et le faire devenir un bon adulte. On s'en fou de savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant deux ans, on s'en fou de savoir s'il devient ado et s'il ressent des trucs pour les filles, les garçons ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Il est hyperactif ? Oh, c'est pas grave, il a qu'à se bourrer d'Adderall ça se passera très bien…

À mesure que Stiles parlait, Derek s'était approché de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

\- On va sortir un peu, ça te fera du bien. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Tu m'emmènes au belvédère ?

Derek hocha la tête doucement. Il se sépara de Stiles et les deux hommes sortirent du loft. Stiles avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Peter Hale ouvrit les yeux et vit juste devant lui le visage endormi de Christopher Argent. Il cligna des yeux… Bon, ils avaient l'air d'être attachés et assis sur des chaises l'un en face de l'autre. Il tenta un coup de pied vers son vis-à-vis, mais impossible. Il tenta de parler, mais le scotch sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Restait plus qu'à attendre que Chris se réveille tout seul. Peter se repassa les événements.

Il avait eu rendez-vous avec Chris en dehors de la ville, il n'avait finalement prit personne avec lui ayant peur que Chris prenne ça pour un traquenard. Les deux hommes s'étaient toisés un moment et puis Peter avait parlé. La discussion avait directement porté sur la mort de Kate et Chris avait confié qu'il savait quelque chose de plus, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le révéler à Peter. Il était tombé comme une masse et Peter avait vu une seringue planté dans son dos puis ce fut le trou noir pour lui.

Alors bon, ils étaient où maintenant ? Peter tourna son regard autant qu'il le pouvait, mais rien ne l'aidait à savoir où il se trouvait, mais il pressentait grandement que c'était un coup des démons. Il entendit du bruit au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux. Il vit un plafond en latte de bois avec des interstices laissant faiblement passer de la lumière. Bon, il allait falloir attendre pour avoir des réponses. Il referma les yeux un moment et puis un son étouffé le fit sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans celui de Chris. Argent tenta de communiquer à coup d'expressions faciales et de gémissements. Peter comprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus et soudain une porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Deucalion et son gang.

\- Nos chers invités sont réveillés, fit remarquer Kali et Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelle entrée en matière totalement naze.

\- Alors comme ça on se fait des petits rendez-vous intimes dans des endroits isolés et sombres ? Demanda Deucalion, avant de réaliser que les deux hommes attachés ne pouvaient lui répondre. Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna à Ethan et Aiden d'ôter les scotchs de ses prisonniers. Peter demanda directement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore Deucalion ?

\- Oh, je pensais faire pression sur Derek en te kidnappant, mais visiblement il s'en fou, il a plus important à penser maintenant. Il flirt avec le jeune Stilinski que j'ai voulu recruter, mais qui m'as envoyé me faire voir, tout comme ton neveu d'ailleurs, et je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux exactement ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire sérieusement ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On n'a rien d'autre à faire que de papoter par ici. Et puis, vu comme je suis attaché, je ne suis pas une grande menace même si je sais un secret.

\- Très bien je vais te le dire. On est d'accord que Derek est un champion du combat en corps à corps, il se cache rarement derrière son arme, sauf quand il ne tient pas à se battre pour impressionner un peu. Je sais qu'il est capable de tirer, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est sa force qui m'intéresse et la froideur dont il fait preuve pour diriger une équipe. Pour le jeune Stilinski, c'est tout simple, ce jeune est un petit génie, surtout en informatique. Il craque des codes comme personnes. Il pourrait m'avoir n'importe quelle information, n'importe où. Je ne vais pas lâcher une perle telle que lui. Il sait qu'il est bon, mais il n'a pas conscience à quel point parce que son équipe ne lui a toujours demandé que de pauvres trucs sans intérêt. Je veux l'élever à un autre niveau moi.

\- Tu es de plus en plus fou, soupira Peter en secouant la tête. Tu es bien conscient que Derek ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement ?

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espère. Je sais comment l'atteindre, mais je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Mais maintenant je te retiens ici, toi et ce cher Christopher. Combien de temps il va falloir à Derek, son gang et les Argent, voir peut-être même les True-Alpha, pour venir ici tous ensemble vous cherchez ?

\- Tu as tout prévu ?

\- Tout… mais je n'avais pas prévu que Derek soit amoureux du jeune Stilinski, ça va être encore plus simple que je ne le pensais. Ils vont se ramener ici et on va se charger de capturer Stiles. Ça devrait être vite réglé qu'ils fassent ensuite parti de mon clan. On ne joue plus au rang de simple gang, nous, les démons.

Peter soupira… c'est que Deucalion avait en effet tout prévu. C'est que ça risquait de marcher exactement comme il le voulait, même mieux qu'il l'avait pensé au départ et plus facilement et… il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Chris non plus. Les True-Alpha, les Argent et les Alpha-Hale allaient tomber droit dans le piège tendu par ce narcissique-psychotique-égocentrique de Deucalion.

Les démons donnèrent un peu d'eau à leurs prisonniers et partirent en fermant la porte de la cave -car c'était bien dans une cave qu'ils étaient retenus- à clé, les laissant dans une presque totale obscurité.

\- Ça me tort l'estomac de le reconnaître, mais Deucalion a un plan réglé au millimètre près et ça va malheureusement marcher, soupira Peter.

\- J'avoue que là, on ne peut rien faire contre ça. Il faudrait que Derek flaire le plan à distance pour ne pas tomber dans le piège, mais c'est impossible.

\- Sinon, alors pour Kate finalement, qui l'a assassiné ?

\- C'est là que ça va te surprendre et c'est pour ça que je te tenais à te le dire. Ce n'est pas mon père, ni un des Hale. Elle a été tuée par une femme du nom de Blake.

\- Jennifer Blake ?

\- Voilà c'est ça oui. Et tu sais dans quel clan elle est ?

\- Oui… les démons et on l'a protégée et les Hale la protège encore. Tout ça c'était juste…

\- Pour faire venir Deucalion à Beacon Hills. C'était le plan de Deucalion depuis le début. Tuée Kate, faire croire que c'était toi, faire en sorte que mon père aille chercher les démons et qu'ils puissent se ramener comme des fleurs pour prendre ce que Deucalion veut.

\- Combien de temps d'après toi avant que nos… amis arrivent ici ?

\- Je dirais… un mois environ. Le temps de savoir, de monter un plan et de se pointer.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Peut-être réussir à convaincre un des sbires de Deucalion de nous aider. Si Deucalion arrive à avoir le jeune Stilinski dans son clan, tu sais ce qu'il va pouvoir faire avec ?

\- J'imagine déjà. Le meilleur hacker des États-Unis, il va s'en servir, c'est évident et il aura de toute façon un point de pression inégalable si vraiment Stiles est amoureux de ton neveu.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce connard de psychopathe.

\- Ne mélange pas tout. Toi tu es un psychopathe, lui c'est une autre affaire bien plus dangereuse.

\- C'est pas faux ce que tu dis. On est dans la merde, grogna Peter en fermant les yeux.

\- On est dans la merde, soupira Chris en fermant aussi les yeux pour penser à sa fille et à sa femme.

* * *

Derek arrêta la voiture au milieu du parc près du belvédère et les deux hommes terminèrent les quelques mètres les séparant du point de vue à pieds. Il faisait frais, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Stiles ferma son blouson et s'accouda à la rambarde du point de vue.

\- C'est beau Beacon Hills la nuit. Ça m'est souvent arrivé de venir ici quand j'étais au lycée. Avec Scott parfois. Tu savais que Scott était sorti avec Alison Argent avant qu'elle ne soit avec Isaac ? En fait, je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse, c'est parce que je ne sais pas de quoi te parler alors je débite des trucs sans intérêt qui me passent par la tête. T'hésites pas à me dire si je t'emmerde hein ? J'ai le don de soûler le monde autour de moi.

Derek posa un baiser dans la nuque de Stiles et s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde pour regarder la ville.

\- Parles si tu as besoin. Par contre, ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'écoute pas vraiment.

\- Tu penses à ton oncle ?

\- Entre autres oui. Je me demande ce que ce taré de Deucalion peut bien lui vouloir à lui.

\- Et à moi, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ?

\- Ça… je pense que je peux te répondre.

Stiles leva brutalement la tête et fixa Derek en clignant des yeux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je t'avais dit que tu avais une réputation qui s'étend bien au-delà du gang de Scott.

\- Quel genre de réputation ? Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux avoir que Deucalion voudrait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as, c'est ce que tu sais faire. Quand… j'avais renvoyé Scott chez lui et que je t'avais emmené à l'usine pour la meth… c'était un test. Je voulais voir si tu étais à la hauteur de ta réputation.

\- Ah… et donc ?

\- Tu es à la hauteur et encore, c'était un petit test simple que Laura avait mis en place avec un ami à elle doué en informatique. Tu es un hacker Stiles.

\- Je sais oui. Tu ne m'apprends rien là.

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien ce que tu as déjà fait en étant chez les True-Alpha. Ça peut passer pour pas grand-chose, parce que Scott n'y connais rien et qu'il te demandait des choses basiques qui te prenaient une minute à réaliser, mais beaucoup sont conscients que tu peux faire beaucoup plus, que tu pourrais accéder à n'importe quel réseaux informatique. Celui de la police, celui d'une banque… celui d'une prison… C'est ce que Deucalion veut de toi.

\- Il veut que je craque des codes pour lui et que j'infiltre des ordinateurs ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Il a sûrement déjà tout prévu pour toi.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on prévoit pour moi, qu'on décide pour moi et qu'on me veuille que pour certaines choses. Ça commence doucement à me gonfler, je ne suis pas juste un geek, hyperactif et sympa qui dit oui à tout ce qu'on lui demande. Tiens… mon père est passé à mon boulot.

\- Tu vas y retourner ?

\- Oui. J'aime ce boulot, j'ai pas envie de le perdre. Je vais aller travailler demain. De toute façon, Scott sait que je suis avec toi et mon père aussi, plus besoin de me cacher.

\- Je viendrai avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause des démons.

\- J'ai pas besoin de tu me chaperonnes Derek.

\- Je veux juste… éviter de reproduire les erreurs du passé.

Stiles se recula de la barrière et posa une main sur la joue du chef de gang.

\- Je ne suis pas Paige, Derek. Je n'ai pas 17 ans et je ne suis même pas une fille. Je suis capable de m'en sortir tout seul. Deucalion ne me fait pas peur. Sérieusement, je pense que tu es capable de me faire plus peur que cet abruti.

\- Ne joues pas les héros. Ton père… ne survivrait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Et toi ?

Derek croisa le regard de Stiles et avança son visage vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

\- Et moi non plus, murmura-t-il contre la bouche du plus jeune qui faillit fondre sous la douceur de l'aveu.

\- D'accord, tu m'as convaincu, tu viendras au travail avec moi.

Stiles passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres et rapprocha Derek de lui pour un baiser plus passionné.

* * *

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **pour info, le vendredi 25 mars, il n'y aura pas de chapitre vu que ce sera Vendredi Saint et que je serai en famille.**

 **bisous à tous et merci tout plein**

 **Kitsune**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoilà après avoir profité hier d'un jour sans postage pour cause que c'était mon anniversaire. Kitsune devient vieille :-)**

 **vous verrez dans ce chapitre à un moment un léger changement de style d'écriture, c'est normal**

 **c'est une partie qui a été écrite par LittleFox**

 **ce ne sera pas la seule. il y en aura aussi dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Ça marchait bien. Stiles allait au boulot chaque jour où il devait et Derek restait posté près du magasin toute la journée. Il restait à l'abri des regards et observait Stiles dans la boutique.

Un matin, il vit entrer un mec bronzé, aux cheveux foncés et il vit Stiles se jeter à son cou. Il observa un moment en serrant les poings. Les deux jeunes avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps. Quand Derek vit l'inconnu serrer Stiles contre lui en lui plaquant un bec sur la joue, il ne résista pas et entra dans la boutique. Stiles le vit et se décolla du mec au teint halé.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

\- J'ai besoin d'une chemise, répondit Derek en ne détachant pas son regard de l'inconnu qui semblait perdu en regardant Stiles et Derek et qui finalement eu un petit sourire.

Stiles fit un signe à Derek, les deux hommes se réfugièrent au fond de la boutique.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais ? Demanda Stiles, les poings sur les hanches en plongeant un regard plein de reproches dans celui énervé de son amour.

\- Je peux savoir ce que toi tu fais avec ce mec ? Demanda Derek en contenant sa colère.

\- C'est Danny. Il était avec moi au lycée. C'est le meilleur ami de Jackson et on faisait de lacrosse ensemble.

\- Et il est obligé de t'embrasser la joue ?

\- Oh… tu es jaloux en fait.

\- Non. C'est pas la question.

\- Tu es jaloux, avoue-le.

\- Ne m'énerve pas.

\- Tu sais, il m'a juste demandé comment j'allais bien et tout et je lui ai confié que j'avais un copain, d'où le fait qu'il m'a fait un bec pour me féliciter d'assumer mon orientation sexuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à lui ?

\- Il est gay, tout le monde le sait.

\- Oh…

\- Là… au moins maintenant, il a bien compris que je ne me foutais pas de lui et je crois bien qu'il est entrain de m'envier parce que je sors avec une bombe sexuelle.

Derek baissa la tête et s'excusa platement puis il se tourna vers le fameux Danny qui détourna la tête rapidement, comme prit en flagrant délit.

\- Alors, tu es jaloux ? Chuchota Stiles en s'approchant de Derek. Tu ferais mieux d'avouer parce que sinon je ne vais pas te lâcher avec ça.

\- Peut-être bien. Ça m'a énervé de te voir avec lui.

\- Mon dieu... mais tu es pire que moi en fait. Déjà que j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus romantique que moi qui suis pourtant du genre fleur bleue, si en plus tu es jaloux, c'est adorable.

\- Retires ce mot débile de ta bouche.

Stiles éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Je finis dans 20 minutes, va m'attendre devant la boutique ou achètes quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Derek grogna, mais consentit à laisser Stiles finir sa matinée. Il sortit de la boutique non sans lancer un regard noir au fameux Danny.

\- La vache, c'est lui ton mec ? Demanda Danny avec un grand sourire quand Derek fut sortit de la boutique.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Stiles en reprenant sa place derrière le comptoir. Et toi les amours ?

\- J'ai rencontré un mec à distance et il est en ville depuis quelques temps, du coup, premier rendez-vous ce soir et il m'emmène à l'Ebène. Il vient de Sacramento.

\- Et il a un prénom par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Ethan. Il a un frère jumeau… Aiden, je crois.

Stiles frissonna en entendant les deux prénoms. Ethan et Aiden étaient des jumeaux, ils venaient de Sacramento, ils étaient en ville depuis quelques temps et surtout… faisaient partis du gang de Deucalion…

\- Tu… tu as déjà vu une photo de lui ?

\- Ouais. J'en ai une sur mon portable.

Danny sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra une photo à Stiles qui toussa pour éviter de sortir un juron.

\- Il est beau hein ? Bon, c'est pas comme ton dieu vivant de mauvaise humeur, mais quand même, il est vachement sexy.

\- Ouais… tu feras attention à toi… tu sais, premier rendez-vous, tout ça… j'espère que ça va marcher et qu'il ne va pas te briser le cœur.

\- J'en suis pas à mon premier ne t'en fais pas, mais merci. Bon, merci pour le pull… et j'y vais moi. Je veux pas te retenir, ton dieu t'attend. Lâche-le jamais celui-là.

\- C'est pas dans mes plans de le lâcher.

Danny fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et sortit du magasin. Il sourit en passant devant Derek et partit du centre. Derek le regarda aussi longtemps qu'il put et il sursauta quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

'' Arrêtes de vouloir tuer mon pote du regard et ramènes-toi dans la boutique, j'ai un truc à te dire''

Le chef de gang soupira et se dirigea dans la boutique. Il resta devant le comptoir attendant que Stiles revienne de l'arrière-boutique avec un carton.

\- C'est quoi le souci ? Demanda l'alpha en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Danny sort ce soir avec un mec de Sacramento qui est en ville depuis quelques temps. Un certain Ethan qui a un jumeau. Tu vois le genre ?

\- Le bêta de Deucalion ?

\- Oui. Il m'a montré une photo, c'est bien lui. C'est un premier rendez-vous. Donc, ce soir tu m'emmènes dîner mon chéri.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ce mec est un ami à moi, je suis allé à l'école avec lui.

\- Très bien, se résigna Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci. Au fait, on va à l'Ebène.

\- Ça va. Je ne connais personne là-bas.

\- Parfait. Bon, j'ai finis ma journée. On rentre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Stiles sourit à son amour, il rangea les affaires, verrouilla la caisse et partit avec Derek après avoir fermé la porte et la grille de la boutique.

* * *

Peter se réveilla doucement et croisa le regard de Chris toujours assit en face de lui.

\- Une semaine, précisa-t-il en baillant.

\- Tu as réussis à compter comment ? On est quasiment toujours dans le noir.

\- J'ai mes astuces. Tu sais… je me suis dit hier que le jeune Ethan n'est peut-être pas si méchant. On pourra éventuellement essayé de lui parler, si ça ne marche pas, au pire on finira avec une balle entre les deux yeux, mais on aura tenté.

\- Profond optimisme, ça remonte le moral dis donc.

\- Personne n'a dit que j'étais parfait.

\- Encore heureux espèce de psychopathe.

* * *

 _De son côté, le shérif se demandait comment entrer à nouveau en contact avec son fils, enfin comment le faire sans être rejeter ? Stiles devait l'écouter sérieusement pour une fois._

 _Maintenant qu'il savait que son fils traînait dans ces affaires de gang, il voulait absolument le raisonner._

 _Il avait déjà fait une tentative : il s'était rendu au loft de Derek, avait été accueilli d'une façon peu sympathique et Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ni de sa surveillance et de ses remords… Bien dommage parce que son père était même prêt à comprendre que son fils puisse aimer un homme et à le soutenir._

 _Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il cherchait sans arrêt une idée. Quand il était au poste et qu'il avait du temps libre – quand il n'était pas sur une affaire – il se retournait les méninges. Quand il rentrait chez lui, étant donné qu'il était tout seul, il tournait en rond dans le salon ou bien il allait s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils pour réfléchir à un moyen de contact : une lettre, un sms, un message vocal, un nouveau sweat rouge, une photo de sa mère ? Comment faire pour ne pas blesser l'hyperactif, mais tout de même lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se sorte des gangs avant de faire une connerie ? Pour le moment, Stiles n'avait commis que de petits délits, il n'irait pas en prison pour ça, mais et si… il tuait ? Une vraie galère ce gosse, pensa le Shérif. Il s'écroula dans le canapé et s'endormit presque automatiquement pour ne se réveiller qu'en début de soirée avec une idée. Il allait les traquer pour connaître les moindres de leurs déplacements. Il sortit de chez lui, direction le loft de Derek. Il finirait par pouvoir parler à son fils à force de surveiller les deux amants._

* * *

 _Stiles et Derek étaient enfin prêts pour aller manger à l'Ebène avec l'idée de protéger Danny du bêta de Deucalion, Ethan. Peut-être que le jeune Ethan était honnête, mais Stiles tenait quand même à en être sûr. Et puis cette couverture lui permettait de passer une soirée en amoureux avec Derek, ça c'était le pied quand même._

 _Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du restaurant et Derek voulut garer la Camaro, mais une voiture de police arriva devant son pare-choc pour le bloquer. Stiles, prit de panique essaya de fusionner avec le siège en cuir de la voiture, Derek voyant son ami mal à l'aise lui posa une main sur le genou._

 _\- Ne commences pas à paniquer, il est sûrement là juste pour parler._

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin Derek, Lâcha Stiles froidement. Il vient pour m'arrêter, j'en suis certain._

 _\- Pas ici, pas tout seul._

 _Le Shérif sorti de sa voiture sans même prendre le temps de couper le moteur ni même de fermer la portière. Il se pencha dans l'habitacle par la fenêtre ouverte côté passager._

 _\- Salut fiston, lança le shérif en croisant le regard de son fils._

 _\- Bonsoir Shérif Stilinski, dit Derek en détournant le regard._

 _\- Bonsoir Hale, je suis venu parler à mon fils, pas à vous, rétorqua John d'un ton glacial._

 _\- Papa, tu pourrais être un peu agréable quand même._

 _\- Ah, bah voilà quand on agresse un peu ton…_

 _Le shérif hésita sur le bon mot. Amant ? Petit ami ? Compagnon ?_

 _\- Mon ? Questionna Stiles en haussant les sourcils._

 _\- … Je ne sais pas comment qualifier Derek._

 _\- Petit ami ira très bien._

 _\- Si tu veux. Bref, je vois que si je lui parle mal, tu consens à me parler un peu. J'ai essayé de te joindre._

 _\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te parler. Tu nous traques ?_

 _\- C'est pas très loin. J'essaye de garder un œil sur toi. Tu sais que tu vas passer en justice si j'arrive à te mettre la main dessus avec mon équipe et j'aimerais que tu ne finisses pas en prison à 20 ans._

 _\- Merci du conseil, tu peux nous laisser aller dîner en couple, s'il te plaît ? Demanda d'un ton acide le jeune Stilinski._

 _\- Euh… Je ne pensais pas déranger autant, s'excusa le shérif un peu surpris, … j'aimerais que tu reviennes à la maison._

 _\- Ne comptes pas là-dessus. Je vis chez Derek maintenant._

 _Derek décida de couper court à cette conversation qui menaçait de dégénérer rapidement._

 _\- Shérif Stilinski, nous sommes en mission ce soir et notre table est réservée, alors il faut qu'on y aille._

 _\- Ça va Hale, j'ai compris, répondit le shérif d'un ton blasé. Toi fils, je repasserai te voir à ton boulot._

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir ! Rétorqua le jeune homme._

 _\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important._

 _\- Il fallait le faire avant John._

 _C'était la première fois que son fils l'appelait ''John'' et non ''Papa''. Le Shérif se recula comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Derek regarda son copain avec étonnement, il était froid comme de la glace avec son père. Comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'il fasse parti de sa vie. Le Shérif se mis une claque mentale, il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre faible devant Stiles, sinon il aurait perdu d'avance la bataille._

 _\- Je passerai te voir dans la semaine. On doit parler du passé et je sais qu'à ton travail tu ne pourras pas fuir. Bon appétit messieurs._

 _John salua le couple de la main avant de remonter dans sa voiture et de partir dans la nuit._

 _Stiles était toujours enfoncé dans le siège de la Camaro. Parler du passé ? Pfff tu parles. Le passé c'est le passé, ça ne servira à rien que son père tente encore de s'excuser. On n'abandonne pas un enfant, un point c'est tout._

 _Stiles était blanc comme un linge et se mordillait la lèvre. Derek le regarda réfléchir quelques minutes puis serra sa main sur son genou pour le faire réagir. Il gara la voiture sur une vraie place parce qu'une voiture le klaxonnait et il prit Stiles sur ses genoux pour le câliner – pas du tout le genre de trucs que faisait Derek d'habitude, mais bon l'amour nous fait faire des choses étranges – quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvre la bouche. Une voiture se gara non loin de la Camaro et Stiles vit Danny et Ethan en sortir. Derek et lui-même regardèrent le couple entrer dans le restaurant puis Stiles quitta les genoux de Derek._

 _\- On ferait bien de rentrer maintenant, on est déjà en retard Stiles._

 _Stiles embrassa Derek et ouvrit sa portière en disant :_

 _\- Allez mon amour, un bon dîner romantique entre toute cette merde, ça va faire du bien._

* * *

Chris et Peter furent détachés de leur chaise respective. Pieds et mains liées toujours, mais au moins ils pouvaient désormais s'allonger sur le sol, ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de faire cette nuit-là.

\- Peter, tu dors ? Demanda Chris dans ce qui semblait être le milieu de la nuit.

\- Non. Le sol est trop dur. Je suis habitué à plus de luxe. La chaise c'était presque mieux même si je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses.

\- Il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- La vie de mes fesses ne t'intéresse pas ? Demanda Peter en riant.

\- Non. Il y a plus important en ce moment. Victoria et Alison doivent être mortes d'inquiétude.

\- Tu parles… Victoria a sûrement déjà trouver un amant et ta fille s'envoie en l'air avec un membre de True-Alpha alors bon.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible Peter.

\- Ça va, je plaisante. On va tenter de parler demain à ce jeune Ethan.

\- Tu n'as jamais peur de rien ?

\- Tu as peur toi ?

\- Non, mais je ne tiens quand même pas à tenter le diable.

\- On va pas tenter le diable, juste un de ses sbires qui a l'air le plus angélique parmi tous ces sanguinaires sans cœur.

\- Ouais… c'est vrai qu'il a l'air moins atteint par la folie que les autres. Tu crois que la police va se mêler de tout ça?

\- Si le fils Stilinski est vraiment avec mon neveu, alors oui, le shérif va s'en mêler. Je connais un peu le papy John, son fils est tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa famille, il ne va pas prendre le risque qu'il finisse tuer ou en prison.

\- Ça n'allait pourtant pas trop mal avant que Deucalion débarque.

\- Deucalion est un venin sans précédent. Dès qu'il arrive quelque part, c'est la merde assurée. Ça part complètement en couilles. Ce type est une ordure. Encore heureux que ma sœur ne lui a jamais cédé son amour. Dieu merci, elle avait la tête sur les épaules.

\- Talia était une femme sublime.

\- Tu n'es pas marié toi par hasard ?

\- Ça n'empêche pas de trouver une autre femme magnifique.

\- On peut éviter de parler de femmes en ce moment.

\- En manque ? Demanda Chris en souriant.

\- Légèrement oui. Pas toi ?

\- Si aussi.

\- …

\- Peter, tu oublies de suite cette idée.

\- Quoi? Mais j'ai strictement rien dit.

\- Non, mais je sais à quoi tu viens de penser. Je te connais quand même depuis le temps. Tu es un pervers. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue cette conversation.

\- Tu sais que… je t'ai toujours trouvé très bandant, soupira Peter en fermant les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment un tordu Peter, siffla Chris en s'éloignant de son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Peut-être bien ouais.

Les deux hommes se turent et finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

 **J'en reviens pas que ce sera bientôt la fin de cette fic.**

 **Vous avez vu ? Peter tourne autour de Chris.. hihihi**

 **on se retrouve pas la semaine prochaine, parce que c'est vendredi Saint et je serai en famille.**

 **à bientôt**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **je reviens pour la suite de Sorry.**

 **j'en reviens pas qu'il reste 3 chapitres après celui-ci et c'est là que vous vous dites... mais euh**

 **on a l'impression d'être à peine au milieu de la fic, comment elle va nous finir ça la Kitsune..**

 **Vous verrez :)**

 **Merci pour vos rws.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **de nouveau, il y a un passage en italique écrit par Little Fox. C'est un long bout je sais, mais dites vous que si j'ai réussi à terminer cette fic, c'est bien grâce à elle. Bon elle a pas écrit toute seule hein, elle a proposer, j'ai modifié à ma façon en gardant un maximum de ses idées et de son texte.**

 **ah oui : attention Lemon (mais je pense pas que ce warning soit utile :-) )**

* * *

 _Derek scrutait la salle du restaurant d'un œil attentif. Il voyait plus loin Ethan et Danny qui eux, ne pouvaient pas voir Stiles et lui-même._

 _\- Hé, tu connais le principe d'un dîner en amoureux, Derek ? C'est de causer un peu et surtout de s'occuper de la personne qu'on a en face de soi._

 _Stiles agita une main devant les yeux du chef de gang qui tourna son regard vers son ami._

 _\- Désolé… je regardais ton pote avec le bêta de Deucalion._

 _\- Moui, j'ai vu ça. Il se passe quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, ils discutent apparemment. Ethan a prit la main de ton ami._

 _\- Bon… et si on les laissait tranquille un moment et qu'on se concentrait sur nous ?_

 _\- Tu devrais parler à ton père._

 _\- Mais… tu ne vas quand même pas t'y mettre encore ? Bon sang, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui parler. Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair dans mon souhait. Tu as des nouvelles pour ton oncle ?_

 _\- Jackson et Laura cherchent toujours où peuvent bien être cachés les démons. On va finir par les trouver, c'est ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon. Je m'attends à un piège de leur part. Au fait, je te laisserai un moment seul cette nuit._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda précipitamment Stiles déjà en train de paniquer._

 _\- Je dois aller vendre quelque chose à quelqu'un et c'est exclu que je te prenne avec moi._

 _\- Tu vas vendre du Crystal ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?_

 _\- Tu veux des raisons ? Ton père est flic en premier et puis c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans ce trafique. Crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas te mettre dans cette merde. Ce serait mieux de parler à ton père pour être à nouveau en bons termes avec lui._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas lui adresser la parole, tu comprends Derek ? Je - n'ai - pas - envie - de - parler - à - John._

 _Stiles détacha bien chaque mot pour leur donner plus de poids_

 _\- On en reparle après parce que là…, Derek se figea en regardant un point fixe derrière Stiles. Et merde, c'est quoi cette saloperie ? Fait chier… Stiles on va devoir sortir d'ici discrètement._

 _\- Mais pourquoi, on n'a même pas encore commandé, et, Danny alors ? Au fait c'est quoi le souci ?_

 _\- L'agent McCall est ici. Il soupçonne que je vends de la drogue et là, j'en ai sur moi. Concernant ton ami et le bêta de Deucalion, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, du moins pas pour le moment, pas avec McCall dans la salle._

 _\- Pourquoi ce con est ici ? Merde !_

 _\- Oh je… il est avec son fils apparemment._

 _\- Putain, cria Stiles._

 _\- Cries encore une fois et tu vas nous faire repérer. Viens, suis-moi en silence._

 _\- Ok je me tais. On part de suite._

 _Derek se leva et contrôla que McCall ne regarde pas vers eux et il prit la main de Stiles. Ils se firent discrets et purent sortir sans être reconnu._

* * *

 _Une fois en dehors de l'établissement, le jeune couple se précipita dans la Camaro et Derek démarra en trombe, direction le loft._

 _Le trajet fut silencieux même si Stiles n'en pouvait plus de ne pas parler. Il avait vu Derek être apeuré et ça l'avait excité. Derek en danger, avec son air d'animal traqué et ses sourcils froncés, oh nom de dieu !_

 _\- Derek ? Tenta le jeune homme._

 _\- Mmh?_

 _\- Tu sais quoi, tu es grave bandant quand tu as peur du danger._

 _\- Oh… oui, apparemment ! Vu les rougeurs sur tes joues et la bosse dans ton pantalon, tu me parais troublé._

 _\- Merde, je pensais que tu n'avais pas vu mon érection, soupira Stiles en détournant la tête._

 _\- Stiles ? Appela Derek d'un ton autoritaire._

 _\- Lui-même, répondit le jeune en se tournant brusquement vers son amour._

 _\- On ne voit que ça, précisa le chef de gang._

 _\- Alors fait en sorte qu'on ne la voit plus, défia Stiles en prenant la main de Derek pour la poser sur son sexe bandé par-dessus le jean._

 _Derek pila en plein milieu de la route et s'étouffa par la même occasion._

 _L'hyperactif se dandina sur son siège, riant doucement du spectacle que Derek lui offrait. Un homme timide et légèrement mal à l'aise qui l'excitait de plus en plus._

 _\- Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? Demanda Derek ayant réussi à reprendre tout son sérieux et sa main par la même occasion._

 _\- Nan, mais j'ai envie que tu me prennes. Parce que ça fait un bout de temps que l'on n'a pas eu un vrai moment pour nous. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Oui je vois, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais là de suite ça va pas le faire._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que._

 _\- Je veux une explication valable Derek._

\- Parce que McCall n'est pas loin, les démons sont toujours en liberté, que je n'ai pas de protection sur moi et qu'on est dans ma voiture

\- OK, j'ai rien dis, je vais attendre.

 _Derek redémarra la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le loft. Stiles était toujours aussi chaud et il fixait Derek si intensément que ce dernier était maintenant lui aussi très excité même s'il ne le montrait pas. Stiles voulu prendre par l'escalier pour monter au loft, mais Derek lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un petit couloir et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un ascenseur._

\- Connard, il y a un ascenseur en fait ! S'étonna Stiles.

Derek ne dit rien en pressant sur le bouton d'appel, il se contenta de dévorer son amant du regard en se léchant les lèvres. Il était ravi de voir dans quel état il mettait Stiles. Il tenta de ne pas sauter sur son ami pour le couvrir de baisers dans le couloir. Finalement, Stiles perdit patience et avança vers Derek, mordillant volontairement sa lèvre inférieure. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de son Bad Boy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. À peine les lèvres du jeune furent sur celles de l'alpha que ce dernier souleva Stiles en mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses et le plaqua contre le mur. Il le bloqua avec ses jambes, pressant ses hanches contre celles de son amour, jouant de sa langue contre la sienne. Les doigts de Stiles s'emmêlèrent dans sa tignasse de jais. Ils avaient perdu tout leur self control. Derek remarqua soudain que l'ascenseur était arrivé, mais ne voulant pas se séparer de Stiles il le porta jusqu'au fond de la cabine et posa ses fesses sur la petite rambarde en bois. Stiles s'accrocha aux épaules de Derek et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille ce qui fit que leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre leur arrachant un long gémissement.

\- Prends-moi tout de suite, ordonna Stiles en plongeant son regard de miel dans les yeux verts sublimes du chef de gang.

\- Je n'ai pas de…

\- Je m'en contrebalance complètement. Prends-moi bordel !

Derek hésita quelques secondes puis il posa lentement Stiles à terre pour presser le bouton ''Stop'' de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, je te préviens, dit-il avec un regard de prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

C'est ce qu'il fit… Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Derek l'avait à nouveau plaqué contre le fond de l'ascenseur et lui ôtait déjà son jean. Une fois l'habit à ses pieds, Derek s'agenouilla sur le sol et lécha le sexe tendu arrachant un soupir de bien-être à son propriétaire. Il lui écarta les jambes et passa sa main sur les fesses fermes avant de glisser un doigt en Stiles, le faisant se cambrer sous la surprise.

\- Fais vite, j'en peux plus là, râla Stiles et Derek ne se fit pas prier.

Il imprima directement un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son amour et introduisit directement un deuxième doigt avant de délaisser l'anneau de chair et de se relever en portant Stiles pour l'asseoir sur la rambarde. Il décrocha son jean et le descendit d'un coup sec libérant son érection devenue presque douloureuse. Il se colla à son amant qui entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes et s'accrocha à sa nuque. Il le soutint d'une main dans le dos et de l'autre guida la verge dure pour la faire pénétrer doucement dans l'intimité prête.

\- Putain, lâcha Stiles en mordant l'épaule du chef.

Puis Derek ne laissa pas de temps d'attente, il donna directement des coups de reins faisant gémir Stiles qui s'abandonna totalement à lui, lui offrant son corps, son amour et du plaisir comme à chaque fois. Stiles sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de veste, mais n'en fit pas état. Au contraire, une de ses mains lâcha l'épaule de Derek pour venir entourer sa queue avide de caresses, mais son geste fut retenu par une main ferme et un grognement de frustration.

\- Hé… mais tu vas pas m'interdire ça… j'en ai besoin moi, râla le plus jeune.

\- C'est moi qui te touche, annonça Derek en prenant le sexe tendu dans sa main pour en caresser le gland avec le pouce. Stiles tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre la paroi de l'assesseur et gémit en fermant les yeux.

\- Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand tu vas jouir…

Stiles couina et tenta de garder le contrôle de ses sensations mais avec la main de Derek sur son membre et le sexe de Derek en lui, c'était impossible, sans compter que ce même Derek lui suçotait à présent le cou délicieusement. Stiles vint dans un cri qui fit frissonner l'alpha. Entendre son prénom crié de cette façon, c'était hautement jouissif. Stiles resserra ses jambes autour de l'alpha et celui-ci poussa un râle de pur plaisir en se répandant dans la chaleur de son amant.

Stiles reprit son souffle, lové contre son chéri et soudain il leva la tête brusquement.

\- Et euh… tu fais comment pour te retirer maintenant ? Ça va couler nan ?

\- Sûrement que oui… mais tant pis… on ne va pas rester comme ça de toute façon. On prendra une douche en haut.

\- J'avais pas calculé ça moi.

Derek sourit et embrassa son amour en se retirant doucement puis Stiles posa les pieds à terre et se rhabilla d'un coup sec avant de s'appuyer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en fermant les yeux.

\- Un jour, je vais mourir de plaisir avec toi.

Derek pouffa un coup et pressa sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui se remit en marche. À peine arrivé dans le loft, Stiles se précipita sous la douche et jeta ses habits dans le bac à linge sale. Derek prit son temps et rejoignit son amour quelques minutes plus tard. Il se glissa dans la douche et entoura le torse de son amant de ses bras puissants.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ton père, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles qui se raidit d'un coup.

\- Tu n'abandonnes jamais ou quoi ?

\- Il est la seule famille qu'il te reste, tu es la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir avoir encore mon père ou ma mère. Penses-y Stiles. Ça peut vite être trop tard, surtout en étant shérif.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Oh… j'ai sentis mon portable vibrer quand on s'envoyait en l'air dans l'ascenseur. Il faut que je regarde qui m'a appelé.

Stiles sortit de la douche et alla chercher son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste qu'il avait jetée dans le linge sale. Il avait reçu un appel de Scott. Scott ? Quoi ce bordel encore ?

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Derek en voyant la mine déconfite de Stiles.

\- Scott.

\- Tu vas le rappeler ?

\- Non et s'il rappelle, je ne compte pas répondre. J'ai tiré un gros trait sur les True-Alpha. Je suis avec toi maintenant.

\- D'accord.

Le portable de Derek se mit à sonner dans le salon et l'alpha alla répondre totalement nu. Stiles resta derrière lui et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en regardant les fesses sublimes devant ses yeux. Il était dans ses pensées quand un claquement de doigts le fit sursauter en le ramenant à la vie réelle.

\- Tu étais perdu où ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je… je pensais à tes fesses. Je me demandais si un jour tu me laisseras entrer en toi.

Derek leva un sourcil et regarda Stiles comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

\- Ouais… enfin… bref… c'était qui au téléphone ?

\- Laura. Les True et les Argent pensent avoir trouvés les démons.

\- Oh… on va y aller directement ?

\- Oui. Habille-toi ! On a rendez-vous chez Jackson. Tu mets le blouson, tu prends ton Beretta et on y va en moto.

\- En mo… to ? Tu as une moto ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Putain… je bande de nouveau là.

Derek baissa les yeux.

\- Je vois ça… dépêches-toi c'est important.

Derek monta les escaliers en fer du loft et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage, Stiles sur ses talons. Les deux hommes s'habillèrent et redescendirent pour enfiler leur blouson de cuir et finalement sortir du loft. Derek emmena Stiles au garage sous-terrain et ôta la bâche qui cachait une magnifique moto noire.

\- Oh dieu du ciel, murmura Stiles en montant sur l'engin derrière son amour.

\- Tu te tiens bien, c'est pas le moment de faire le con. Au fait… il y aura tous les True-Alpha chez Jackson !

Et Derek démarra en faisant rugir le moteur.

* * *

 **Vous avez vu comme Derek est pas cool... han le vilain**

 **mais comment va réagir Stiles ?**

 **Vous le saurez au prochain épisode**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **déjà fin de semaine et un nouveau chapitre de Sorry.**

 **plus que deux après celui-ci**

 **la réunion Argent. True-Alpha, Alpha-Hale est au programme du jour**

 **Du Peter-Chris toujours dans leur cave**

 **et aussi, une sortie au Jungle :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles descendit de la moto que Derek venait d'arrêter devant chez Jackson et il frappa son ami sur l'épaule.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire avant de démarrer que les True-Alpha seront présents. Enfoiré de petit ami.

\- Si je te l'avais dit avant, tu n'aurais pas voulu venir. Je te connais quand même. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Derek posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui soupira et suivi son chef. Ils frappèrent à la porte de chez Jackson qui vint leur ouvrir lui-même avec son arme pointée vers la rue et le regard scrutant le quartier. Il laissa entrer Stiles et Derek sans un mot et referma la porte en mettant le verrou et en allumant l'alarme. Il invita son chef et son ami à se diriger à l'étage inférieur et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'une cave. Jackson entra le premier suivit de Derek et de Stiles qui inspira très fort, prêt à revoir son ancien gang. Dès que Stiles eut fermée la porte, il croisa le regard de Scott puis celui d'Isaac. Quand celui de Scott exprimait des regrets, celui d'Isaac exprimait un profond dégoût, mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas. Il suivit Derek pour aller s'asseoir vers son nouveau gang et attendit que Victoria Argent prenne la parole.

\- Messieurs, mesdames je suis ravie de voir que votre venue ici ait pu être aussi rapide. J'ai eu des informations sur l'endroit où mon mari et Peter Hale sont retenus par les démons. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas comment y accéder et surtout… ne nous voilons pas la face, ces ordures nous attendent certainement de pieds fermes. Il nous faut un plan, parce que c'est certain que Deucalion en a un lui.

\- Et que proposes-tu Victoria ? Demanda Derek en se levant pour venir vers la femme debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait leur renvoyer l'ascenseur en séquestrant un des leur.

\- Je ne suis pas très convaincu… Stiles a un ami qui sort avec Ethan, l'un des jumeaux de l'enfer comme on les appelle, je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être tenter de s'en approcher ?

\- S'approcher d'Ethan ? Cria Stiles en se levant d'un bond.

\- Par l'intermédiaire de ton ami Danny.

\- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? Demanda Scott en rejoignant Victoria et Derek au centre de la pièce.

\- Je pense que Stiles et Danny ont un point en commun non négligeable qui peut grandement les rapprocher, intervient Isaac.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Stiles en arquant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Pauvre abruti, t'as en tout cas pas changé en retournant ta veste pour adopter le look blouson de cuir. Danny est gay et toi, il me semble aussi vu que jusqu'à nouvel avis, Derek Hale est un homme et qu'on sait tous que vous baiser ensemble. Si une fois tu arrives à faire un truc bien dans ta vie, ce sera de te rapprocher de Danny qu'on puisse se rapprocher d'Ethan. Je connais légèrement ce jumeau là et à mon avis, il peut être le plus facile à rallier à notre cause, s'énerva Isaac contre Stiles.

Derek s'approcha d'Isaac qui s'était levé pour parler et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus.

\- Tu peux parler autrement à mon bêta ? Demanda autoritairement Derek.

\- Tu n'es pas mon alpha Derek. Stiles nous a trahit pour un flirt, je ne vais pas lui pardonner cet affront.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça.

\- Non, bien sûr que non voyons. Qui est responsable alors ?

\- Stiles a choisit seul. Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

Isaac toisa le chef du gang ennemi et posa une main sur le torse de l'alpha pour le pousser en arrière.

\- Ohlà… on ne va pas se disputer là maintenant pour ça quand même, intervint Stiles en se glissant entre Derek et Isaac.

\- Toi l'hyperactif on ne t'a rien demandé.

\- Toi le frisé, on ne t'en a pas plus demandé. C'est mon alpha et mon petit ami que tu menaces là, fais bien attention.

\- Oh… Derek a besoin de ta protection maintenant, c'est absolument adorable. Vous êtes pitoyables autant l'un que l'autre et Scott… a des remords depuis des semaines alors que t'en a rien à foutre toi. Tu n'as même pas répondu à son appel qui pourtant était important.

\- Si on a tous l'air de te faire tellement pitié, pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

\- Chris est mon futur beau-père. Peter Hale, je m'en branle complètement. Beaucoup de monde serait heureux de le voir disparaître complètement. Même certains de sa famille.

Stiles voulut se jeter sur Isaac, mais deux mains puissantes le retinrent à la taille.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Stiles. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Va t'asseoir.

Stiles s'indigna et croisa le regard énervé de son chef. Il soupira et finit par obéir. Il se rassit à côté de Cora qui secoua la tête. Derek se rapprocha un peu d'Isaac et le toisa.

\- Fais attention Isaac à ce que tu dis.

\- Ou sinon ? Tu vas me tuer moi-aussi d'une balle dans le cœur ? Tu l'as déjà fait, ça doit ne pas être très compliqué pour toi de le refaire. Tu tues combien de personnes par semaine hein ?

Derek ne répondit pas et se retourna lentement. Il se repositionna vers Victoria et croisa le regard de Scott qui s'excusa silencieusement.

\- On va faire comme ça. Stiles, tu feras en sorte de te rapprocher de ce Danny, tu as une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Si on n'a pas plus d'infos d'ici là, on ira libérer Chris de la manière que je proposerai, claqua Victoria.

\- Au risque de perde des vies ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je prendrai le risque. Chris est mon mari. C'est toi qui vois pour ton oncle, Derek. Moi, je ne libérerai que mon mari.

\- Il faut qu'on s'entraide tous, intervint Scott. Notre plan doit être mieux monté que juste Stiles se rapprochant de Danny. On a quasiment tous été au lycée avec Danny et Jackson est son meilleur ami.

\- J'aimerais éviter que Danny soit au courant pour nous tous. Je ne veux pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Stiles n'a qu'à nous servir à quelque chose pour une fois. Il n'est pas avec nous juste pour faire plaisir à notre alpha il me semble, dit Jackson en toisant son chef.

\- Je ferai en sorte de pouvoir approcher Ethan en passant par Danny sans qu'il ne sache quoi que ce soit. Je peux faire ça. Je sais qu'il est un habitué de la boîte de nuit Le Jungle, je vais donc aller y faire un tour, tous les soirs s'il le faut. J'y arriverai.

Derek regarda son petit ami et son air déterminé et sourit.

\- Très bien… une semaine Victoria. On se retrouve ici samedi prochain, même heure, tous ensemble et on avisera selon les nouveaux éléments qu'on aura. Aucune décision précipitée. Je tiens à épargner toutes les vies qui sont autour de nous. Maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Derek se détourna pour partir et Stiles se précipita vers lui.

\- Tu pars ? Demanda le bêta paniqué.

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'abandonnais un moment. Laura te raccompagnera au loft. On se voit plus tard.

\- Fais attention à toi Derek.

\- Je fais toujours attention Stiles. Toi, fais gaffe à toi surtout.

Derek se remit en marche et passa la porte de la cave avant de s'arrêter, de se retourner, d'embrasser son amour et de partir.

Stiles resta quelques secondes immobile puis se dirigea vers Laura qui s'était levée.

\- Bon, je te ramène ? Proposa l'aînée des Hale.

\- Non… déposes-moi plutôt devant Le Jungle. Danny y sera sûrement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Autant me plonger dans cette affaire tout de suite non ?

\- Comme tu le sens. On y va.

Stiles suivit Laura jusqu'à sa voiture et la jeune femme démarra. Elle déposa Stiles devant la boîte de nuit. Le jeune homme soupira avant de se décider à entrer dans la boîte. Il n'était jamais allé dans une boîte gay, il fallait bien une première fois. Il pensa à Derek et pria pour lui.

* * *

Peter se déplaça en rampant sur le sol poussiéreux de la cave où il était enfermé et finit par trouver Chris qui dormait loin de lui.

\- Pssst.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Barres-toi Peter. Vas dormir ailleurs.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Je m'en fous totalement. Tu ne m'approches pas.

\- J'ai les mains attachées derrière le dos et les pieds liés. Que veux-tu que je puisse te faire ?

\- Tu trouves toujours un moyen d'avoir ce que tu veux.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non. Je ne veux juste pas que tu m'approches de trop près.

\- Parce que tu es sans défense ?

\- Entre autre oui.

\- Mais… j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine, se plaignit Peter et Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de consentir à se retourner.

\- Si tu as le malheur de bander, je trouverai le moyen de te castrer à vie, c'est bien compris ?

Peter fronça les sourcils avant de répondre ''ok'' et de se pelotonné contre Chris.

\- Instinct de survie, précisa Peter en ronronnant doucement.

\- Contentes-toi de dormir et surtout de me laisser dormir.

\- Genre… on passe notre vie à dormir depuis plus dune semaine. On pourrait parler un peu toi et moi. On n'est pas franchement des ennemis.

\- Pas franchement des amis non plus.

\- Ouais… tu crois qu'ils vont finir par venir ?

\- Certainement. Je me demande si Deucalion attend vraiment qu'ils nous trouvent d'eux-mêmes ou s'il les attire petit à petit.

\- Comme une chasse au trésor ?

\- J'aurais pas choisit cet exemple, mais oui dans ce genre-là quoi.

\- Connaissant un peu Deucalion, les chasses au trésor c'est pas son genre. Il est plus dans le tout, tout de suite.

\- Alors il attend quoi là ?

\- Sûrement un événement important qui va tout déclencher d'un coup. Il n'est pas con, il attend quelque chose. Il a tout prévu et ça va se produire exactement comme il le veut. On est juste des pions sur son petit échiquier. Lui il est le roi et Stiles et Derek vont arriver directement dans son jeu pour prendre les places qu'il leur a tout spécialement réservées pour concrétiser son projet.

Chris soupira et posa sa tête dans les cheveux de Peter.

\- Je n'aime décidément pas ce type.

\- Moi non plus. Encore moins depuis quelques jours.

Peter se laissa aller et ferma les yeux doucement. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, autant juste profiter de la chaleur que lui offrait Chris Argent.

* * *

Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux en entrant dans la boîte de nuit. Il était passé minuit. Il repéra directement Danny et Ethan. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait un plan d'action. Il scruta la salle et trouva une idée. Il allait jouer le mec bourré qui voyait son ami par hasard dans la boîte. Il se dirigea directement vers Danny qui lui tournait le dos et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Hééééé Danny mon pooote, comme on se retrouve… deux fois en quelques heures… tu me payes un verre ? Demanda l'hyperactif en souriant.

Stiles vit Ethan se raidir en le regardant.

\- C'est qui cet abruti ? Demanda Ethan, feignant l'étonnement.

\- Oh… c'est Stiles. On était ensemble au lycée. Figures-toi qu'il est gay et qu'on s'est vu ce matin par hasard dans sa boutique de fringues.

\- Saluuuut, lança le plus joyeusement possible Stiles.

\- Je te présente Ethan. Je t'en ai vaguement parlé ce matin, tu te souviens ?

\- Oooh oui, Ethan, le mec de Sacramento ?

\- Exactement. Je vais te chercher un verre. Ne bougez pas !

Danny partit en souriant et Stiles arrêta de jouer le mec bourré et s'approcha d'Ethan.

\- Tu lui fais du mal, on va s'occuper de t'émasculer le plus proprement possible, chuchota l'hyperactif à l'oreille d'Ethan.

\- Ok… c'est pas mon but d'accord. Je… je ne me sers pas de lui.

\- J'espère bien. Ce serait mauvais. Très mauvais. Scott, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Kira, Alison et moi-même, on a tous été au lycée avec lui. Et c'est connu que tout le monde aime Danny, fais bien attention. Pourquoi lui ?

\- C'était pas prévu. Je suis tombé sur lui sur un site de rencontres et c'est lui qui est venu me parler. Il n'entre dans aucun plan et je sors avec lui maintenant pour le préserver de Deucalion justement.

\- Ok. Tu sais que Deucalion garde prisonniers Christopher Argent et Peter Hale ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, tu crois quoi ?

\- Tu es de quel côté ?

\- Je… je fais partie des démons, Stilinski. Toutefois… je ne suis pas très en accord avec les méthodes de Deucalion. Mon frère suit comme un petit chien le moindre ordre de l'alpha. Moi, j'essaye de contrer un peu, mais trop me mettrai en danger.

\- On demande juste un peu d'aide pour libérer Chris et Peter.

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas chercher à les libérer. Deucalion a prévu quelque chose pour Derek et toi, et je ne suis pas certain que ça vous plaira de savoir quoi exactement. Moi je ne suis pas plus au courant que ça. Je sais qu'il te veut à cause de tes dons de hacker, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Dis-moi au moins où ils sont exactement.

\- Sur l'île au milieu du Lac de Beacon Hills. Maintenant… Danny va revenir, tu restes pour boire ton verre, on va faire semblant de faire connaissance et tu te tires d'ici. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Ce soir oui. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu sois trop sur tes gardes. Il n'y a que moi.

\- Vous faites connaissance ? C'est cool, lança Danny en revenant vers ses amis et en leur tendant chacun un verre de cocktail.

\- Santé ! Dirent-ils les trois en chœur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 18. on se retrouve vendredi prochain**

 **merci pour les rws, gros bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tadam... avant dernier chapitre :-)**

 **du grabuge au programme :-)**

 **bonne lecture et merci pour les rws. on arrive à 96 :-D je suis trèèèèèès contente**

* * *

Peter se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un grand bruit.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Chris en bougeant près de lui.

Argent réussit à s'asseoir et Peter l'imita en baillant.

\- Je me demande si c'est bon ou mauvais ?

\- Tais-toi Peter. J'essaye de savoir ce qui se passe.

Les deux prisonniers tendirent l'oreille et ils entendirent des bruits de tirs de fusils et de pistolets, en grand nombre apparemment.

\- Ça fait combien de jours ? Demanda Chris.

\- Exactement 24 jours.

\- Donc moins que ce qu'on avait dit au départ. Ça veut dire qu'une info a filtrée et que Deucalion n'était pas prêt à ça, enfin, j'espère. Viens plus contre moi au cas où. La porte est blindée quand même, je n'aimerais pas être dans le champ si quelqu'un la fait sauter.

\- Tu me protèges ? S'étonna Peter avec le sourire.

\- Ta gueule Peter, contentes-toi d'obéir pour une fois dans ta vie.

Chris se recula contre le mur du fond de la pièce et Peter le suivit pour se poser tout à côté de lui. Il y a eu un deuxième gros bruit puis un silence pesant… trop pesant.

\- Ça je suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe, murmura Peter.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce silence non plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Chris… au cas où on ne survit pas…

\- Tais-toi. Ne dis pas ce genre de conneries. On finira par sortir d'ici.

\- Si tout le monde est mort d'un coup, c'est mal parti. On va mourir de faim ici. On va devenir cannibale et se bouffer l'un l'autre.

\- Mais la ferme ! Maintenant tu la boucles ou je vais trouver le moyen de te tuer sans avoir besoin de mes mains.

Peter se tut et resta immobile un moment puis des bruits le firent bouger.

\- Tu entends ? Chuchota Peter.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas sourd non plus.

Ils entendirent un bruit de chaînes devant la porte et puis :

\- Peter ? Chris ?

\- Bordel, hurla Peter, c'est la voix de Cora. J'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ma nièce m'appeler.

\- On va devoir faire exploser la porte. Vous êtes où ? Continua la jeune femme derrière la porte.

\- Au fond de la pièce contre le mur.

\- Alors restez-y. On prépare et on va décompter dans peu de temps.

Peter soupira de soulagement et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Chris.

\- Ils ont réussi, souffla Chris.

Il tourna la tête vers Peter et hésita. Il entendit Cora crier les premiers chiffres du décompte en partant de 10. Quand la jeune Hale arriva à 4, Chris se décida. Il se tourna brusquement contre Peter et scella ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qui sous l'étonnement ouvrit les yeux en grands et la bouche dans le même temps. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent quelques secondes et l'explosion de la porte blindée les firent se séparer et se coucher au sol l'un contre l'autre. Quand la poussière se dissipa, Peter ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière vive qui éclairait la cave. Il aperçu des pieds, plusieurs, et leva les yeux pour voir les visages de Derek, Laura, Victoria et Alison. Les deux prisonniers soupirèrent de bien-être et se laissèrent détachés, impatients d'enfin être libres.

* * *

Une fois arrivé hors de la planque des démons, Peter leva les bras au ciel.

\- Bordel de merde, je suis vivant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il à son neveu dont l'air grave le préoccupa.

\- On vous racontera plus tard. Restez avec Victoria. Les True-Alpha et nous avons quelque chose de plus urgent à régler là tout de suite.

Les True et les Hale partirent en courant et sautèrent dans un bateau à moteur amarré devant l'île pour partir en vitesse. Peter les regarda s'éloigner puis tourna son regard vers Chris qui embrassait sa femme. Il gonfla les joues et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

* * *

Derek posa le pied le premier sur le sol de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna sur Scott.

\- On va le retrouver. Ne t'en fait pas. N'oublions pas de ne pas se précipiter aveuglément.

\- Je sais. Merci Scott pour mon oncle, tout ça.

\- Merci pour les armes, dit Scott en souriant. Bon… on va chercher Stiles ?

Derek acquiesça en silence. Les True montèrent dans un van et les Hale dans un mini bus conduit par Laura. Derek fila en moto. Ils rejoignirent très vite l'ouest de la ville. Derek s'arrêta devant des entrepôts et descendit de sa moto. Les autres arrivèrent juste après, tous en même temps.

\- On est prêt ? Demanda Derek en armant son pistolet qu'il pointa devant lui.

Seuls des bruits de pistolets et de fusils qu'on arme lui répondirent et il sourit. Ils étaient prêts. Prêts à sortir Stiles des griffes de Deucalion à n'importe quel prix, même au prix d'une vie. Une sirène se fit entendre et Derek se retourna pour voir arriver le shérif Stilinski qui sortit de sa voiture en trombe, prépara son pistolet et le pointa devant lui en se plaçant à côté de Derek.

\- Shérif ? Demanda Derek surprit.

\- Mon fils m'a prévenu. C'est un petit génie, tâchez de ne jamais l'oublier.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici sans vos hommes.

\- Si je les avais, vous seriez déjà tous menottés. Stiles est mon fils.

Derek hocha la tête et commanda à tout le monde de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le premier entrepôt en silence. Derek, John, Laura, Cora, Jackson, Isaac, Alison, Braeden, Lydia, Liam, Scott et Boyd, tous armés, tous là pour Stiles. L'entrepôt avait l'air désert, mais le comité d'accueil des démons était quand même là et n'hésita pas à se montrer et à pointer leurs armes sur les Hale et les True-Alpha.

\- On vient aider le cher hyperactif ? Demanda Kali avec un sourire mauvais. Même papa Stilinski est là pour son rejeton, si c'est pas adorable tout ça. On aurait su qu'il y aurait autant de monde, on aurait prévu une petite fête. Fallait nous envoyer un message.

\- Fermes-là Kali. Si vous nous laissez passer, on veut bien vous épargner. On est là pour Deucalion, pas pour toi, même si Laura et moi, on rêve de te voir croupir derrière les barreaux avec Ennis.

\- Vous laissez passer ?... voyons… qu'a dit Deucalion à propos de ça ?… Ah oui… pas de quartier ! Il pourra se passer de toi pour ses plans, mais il ne laissera pas l'hyperactif filer.

Kali tira la première et toucha le bras de Cora qui poussa un cri en lâchant son arme sur le sol. Le shérif pointa son arme sur la bêta de Deucalion.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre avant que j'appelle mes collègues.

\- Vous rigolez ? D'ici qu'ils arrivent, on aura largement surprimé tout le monde, vous y compris.

Derek vit le pistolet d'Ennis se lever et pointer le shérif. Il poussa l'homme de loi pour le faire tomber au sol et se reprit la balle dans l'épaule droite. Laura hurla le nom de Derek et Jackson donna le signal pour tirer. Tous se mirent à faire reculer les démons sans les toucher, mais ces derniers n'aidaient pas vraiment en tentant de toucher les Hale et les True. Le shérif se releva et tendit sa main à Derek pour l'aider à se lever lui aussi.

\- Vous êtes touchés ? Demanda John.

\- C'est rien. Il y a plus important. Appelez vos collègues. Tant pis pour la prison, on y survivra tous. Je préfère ça que comptez les morts.

\- Vous avez vraiment pensé que j'étais venu seul ?

\- Non, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Faites-les venir maintenant.

John hocha la tête, Derek réarma son Beretta et alla se placer entre ses sœurs.

* * *

Les forces de police arrivèrent en renfort et les démons déposèrent les armes rapidement. Les collègues de John s'occupèrent des sbires de Deucalion et deux infirmiers s'occupèrent de Cora et d'Isaac qui étaient touchés. Derek partit plus loin suivit de Laura, de Scott et du shérif, abandonnant le reste de la troupe aux mains de la police qui en laissa partir quelques uns.

\- Hale, appela le shérif faisant se retourner Laura et Derek en même temps. Pardon, Derek Hale.

\- Oui ?

\- Si mon fils sort entier de toute cette histoire, vous viendrez dîner à la maison vendredi prochain. C'est un ordre !

\- Nous verrons cela shérif. Vous savez, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais il vous aime, dans l'immédiat c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. On se penchera plus tard sur le cas bad boy.

Derek pouffa et secoua la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux, de prendre la tête du petit groupe et de se concentrer sur la mission pour sortir Stiles de là.

* * *

\- Donc, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Peter en arrivant chez Victoria et Chris.

\- Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous raconter.

Chris et Peter s'exécutèrent. Ils se posèrent en soupirant d'aise dans le canapé du salon.

\- Bien, dit Victoria en s'asseyant en face des deux hommes. Je résume. Stilinski a réussit à avoir des informations sur la planque des démons grâce à un ami qui est en couple avec le bêta, Ethan. On savait que Deucalion avait préparé minutieusement son plan pour quand on viendrait. On savait qu'il voulait Derek, mais surtout le jeune Stilinski. On est arrivé devant la planque et Stilinski s'est mis en avant pour éviter le conflit, Deucalion n'a pas hésité à le prendre directement, mais Scott a finalement refusé le plan au dernier moment et l'alpha des démons s'est énervé. Vous avez dû entendre la première bombe explosée dehors. Heureusement, on n'était pas tout prêt. Ensuite on est arrivé et on a tiré dans le tas.

\- En prenant le risque de toucher Stiles ? Demanda Peter.

\- En prenant le risque, oui, mais on pensait bien que Deucalion allait fuir très vite. On s'est juste retrouvé face aux jumeaux qui ont fuis eux-aussi en pressant sur le détonateur de la bombe cachée dans leur planque. On a eu énormément de chance qu'Isaac ait vu Aiden appuyer quelque part avant de s'en aller. On a donc tous eu le reflexe, soit de sortir, soit d'ouvrir une trappe menant à votre cave. On l'a échappé de peu.

\- D'où le silence pesant qu'on a entendu. Personne n'a rien eu ?

\- Erica Reyes est morte. Et ensuite, eh bien, Cora vous a libéré avec un explosif trouvé prêt de la cave. Ça faisait sûrement parti du plan de Deucalion pour qu'on puisse vous libérer.

\- Il devait gagner du temps apparemment.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Chris.

\- Ils sont allés chercher Stiles vers les entrepôts.

\- On y va nous ?

\- Non. Je viens de recevoir un message d'Alison, la police est intervenue. Les bêtas de Deucalion sont maitrisés et Derek, Scott McCall, le shérif et Laura Hale s'occupent de sauver Stiles.

\- Et Jennifer Blake ? Demanda Chris en se levant.

\- Et bien… disparue, pour le moment, mais on va la retrouver. Elle a quand même tuée Kate pour cette histoire de chevalière.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

\- C'est un bijou de famille et Kate l'avait depuis des années au doigt et Jennifer a toujours pensé qu'elle lui revenait parce que… Chris… ton père a eu une liaison avec une femme et…

\- Jennifer est sa fille ?

\- Exactement. Elle a juste aidée Deucalion à trouver un prétexte pour venir ici mais les deux choses ne sont pas liées. Deucalion ne savait pas qu'elle avait tué Kate avant que Gérard ne le lui dise de vive-voix.

\- Je vais mettre un point d'honneur à retrouver cette…

\- Pute ? Conasse ? Salope ? Proposa Peter.

\- C'est plus ou moins les mots que j'aurais choisi aussi. Merci Peter. Je vais aller me doucher et je te ramène chez toi.

Peter acquiesça en silence et se rassit dans le canapé pour boire un verre d'eau que lui tendit Victoria. Trente minutes plus tard, il était devant chez lui. Il sortit de la voiture de Chris qui sortit aussi.

\- Bon et bien merci pour tout, dit Peter ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Désolé que tu ais dû rester 24 jours en captivité avec moi.

\- J'ai eu envie de t'assassiner plusieurs fois, crois-moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde.

\- C'est à peine étonnant. Plus sérieusement, merci à toi aussi. Tu m'as peut-être évité de devenir fou en maintenant un dialogue quasi constant.

\- Faut espérer. En tout cas, je ne t'ai pas rendu fou, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Tu vas finir en prison ?

\- Peut-être que oui. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Bien… je vais aller dormir dans un vrai lit.

Peter commença à partir et rentra dans le hall de son immeuble, mais il fut retenu au bas de l'escalier par Chris qui le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Sérieusement Chris, je te fais tant d'effet ? Demanda Peter en riant quand son ami se recula un peu pour respirer.

\- Il faut croire. Par contre… tu pues.

\- Désolé… t'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus alors que je ne suis pas lavé, pas rasé et à peine présentable.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Chris… au cas où tu as encore envie de me sauter dessus tu sais où j'habite. N'hésites pas.

Peter fit un clin d'œil et partit dans les escaliers pour monter les étages. Il soupira de bonheur, une fois rentré dans son appartement.

* * *

Derek s'arrêta devant une porte en métal. Il le sentait… c'était là que Deucalion avait emmené Stiles et il savait désormais pourquoi. Deucalion voulait que Stiles infiltre le réseau informatique de la centrale nucléaire de Beacon Hills pour tout faire sauter. Il soupira, posa un explosif devant la porte et courut vers ses amis planqués plus loin. La détonation le fit frissonner et une fois la fumée dissipée, lui et les trois autres entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle. Deucalion était là, au fond contre le mur, tenant Stiles par la gorge, un pistolet appuyé sur sa tempe.

\- Tu as perdu Deucalion, lâche-le ! Ordonna Derek. La police est là, ils ont tes bêtas. On va déjà tous avoir bien assez de problèmes.

\- Tu rigoles Derek ? Je ne vais pas le lâcher maintenant que je l'ai, quand même. Je ne suis pas si stupide, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je lui ai mis un joli bracelet au pied. Si tu approches encore, je le fais sauter.

Le shérif posa la main sur l'épaule de Derek pour le faire reculer. L'alpha obtempéra n'ayant pas d'autre choix… pour le moment en tout cas.

* * *

 **même pas que cette fin de chapitre est frustrante...**

 **même que ce sera long d'attendre une semaine pour avoir le dernier chapitre..**

 **à la semaine prochaine.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **ben voilà, c'ets le jour du dernier chaiptre de Sorry, i'm a bad boy**

 **snif snif snif**

 **j'aime pas quand les fics sont terminées... mais bon, comme vous le savez, il y aura une suite :-)**

 **Je ne mettrai pas le premier chapitre vendredi prochain. j'ai prévu de poster autre chose.**

 **La suite sera mise en ligne à partir du 6 mai,**

 **j'espère que vous serez encore là pour suivre...**

 **merci pour vos rws, follows, favorits... ça m'a fait super plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles scruta son père, Laura, Scott puis Derek en clignant des yeux et en tentant de leur faire regarder son pied. Il espérait qu'au moins un d'eux comprenne ce qu'il voulait leur dire. Laura fut la plus réceptive et son regard se dirigea lentement vers le bracelet à son pied. Elle se creusa la tête pour comprendre et finalement elle percuta. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Scott qui fit son possible pour ne montrer aucune émotion quand il comprit ce que Stiles avait voulu leur dire. Il tenta un pas en avant pour faire encore reculer Derek et pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille, mais le chef de gang ne semblait pas comprendre son petit manège. Il laissa tomber et passa devant Derek. Deucalion fronça les sourcils.

\- Es-tu si stupide McCall pour risquer ainsi la vie de ton ami ?

\- Stiles a choisit de partir dans un autre clan. Il n'est plus mon ami. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à le protéger.

Il s'avança encore espérant que la feinte allait marcher. Laura commença doucement à s'avancer elle aussi. Le shérif et Derek les regardèrent sidérés avant de faire quelques pas pour les retenir.

* * *

Derek regarda Stiles et comprit. Stiles n'avait pas peur, loin de là. S'il avait réussi à prévenir son père de la situation en étant surveillé par Deucalion, il devait apparemment avoir aussi réussi à désactiver le bracelet explosif. C'était vraiment un petit génie. Derek croisa le regard du shérif qui semblait avoir compris lui aussi. Il rebroussa chemin pour aller chercher son équipe. Le danger, c'était l'arme de Deucalion. Il comptait sur Hale pour distraire l'alpha des démons.

\- Pourquoi avoir commencé par tuer Kate Argent ? Demanda Derek à Deucalion.

\- Je vais t'en apprendre une bien belle Derek, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'avais un intérêt à faire ça ?

\- C'est bien la question que je me pose. J'ai franchement du mal à comprendre. J'aurais compris que tu t'attaques à mon gang, mais aux Argent, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Et Jennifer Blake a subitement disparue depuis quelques jours. Tu l'as tué ?

Deucalion ricana.

\- Tu n'as rien compris. Jennifer a tué Kate pour une histoire de famille, moi, j'ai juste trouvé le prétexte de rechercher cette femme pour venir à Beacon Hills.

\- Dans quel intérêt ? Juste pour la centrale nucléaire ?

\- Pour Stiles, pour toi aussi, mais surtout pour la centrale. Cette ville m'a prit tellement de choses et surtout, ta mère.

Derek recula d'un pas en entendant les paroles de Deucalion.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Oh… elle ne t'a donc jamais raconté ? Alors je vais te le dire. Nous avions une relation elle et moi quand nous étions jeunes. Nous avions construit le clan ensemble, avec ton père aussi et puis on avait décidé de partir à Sacramento, mais ta mère m'a trahi pour ce… ce con de Hale et elle est resté avec lui ici. J'ai été trahi par ma compagne et par mon meilleur ami. L'incendie du manoir… je ne l'ai pas ordonné… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout. Ennis et Kali avaient une vieille rancœur envers ta mère et ils n'ont pas écouté mes ordres.

\- Tout ça pour un cœur brisé ? Demanda Laura.

\- NON, cria Deucalion faisant sursauter et grimacer Stiles. Tout ça pour une haute trahison. Quand on entre dans un gang, on ne le trahi pas. McCall en sait sûrement quelque chose puisque Stiles… Où est McCall ?

Deucalion s'étonna de la disparition du jeune chef de gang et soudain se raidit en sentant une arme contre sa tempe. Le jeune McCall se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait rasé les murs pour faire le tour de la pièce pendant que Deucalion était occupé à parler.

\- Je te conseille de te rendre Deucalion. Tu as largement perdu là maintenant. Si Stiles est appelé génie ce n'est pas juste un surnom en l'air. Il l'a désactivé depuis longtemps le bracelet à son pied. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Tes bêtas sont maitrisés, le shérif est juste un peu plus loin avec toute son équipe. Tu n'as plus de retranchement.

\- Je peux tuer l'hyperactif.

\- Et ça t'avancera à quoi ? Tu n'y auras rien gagné.

\- Je me serai vengé de la trahison de Talia.

Derek se précipita vers Deucalion, lui fit pointer son arme vers le haut, Scott poussa Stiles violemment par terre et un coup de feu retenti. Derek hurla :

\- Nooon Laura !

Deucalion tomba au sol, une balle logée dans le cœur. Laura écarquilla les yeux horrifiée d'avoir osé tirer. D'avoir tué un homme de sang-froid. Elle lâcha son arme et recula jusqu'à la porte éclatée. Elle regarda les agents de police qui attendaient plus loin avant de filer par un couloir pour sortir de l'entrepôt.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Derek et Stiles sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble du fils Hale. Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'horizon. Le plus jeune devait aller travailler et le plus vieux avait rendez-vous avec sa sœur Cora. Une voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble et les deux hommes se figèrent. John Stilinski sortit de sa voiture de fonction.

\- Bonjour messieurs. On est matinal aujourd'hui, lança l'homme de loi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Stiles glacial.

\- Ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça. Je viens vous donner en personne vos convocations au tribunal et rappeler à monsieur Hale qu'il devait venir dîner.

\- Je ne comptais pas venir shérif, désolé. Je vous l'ai pourtant dit clairement.

Le shérif se pinça la lèvre et tendit des enveloppes aux deux hommes

\- Ça marche entre vous on dirait ?

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi exactement John ? Demanda Stiles.

\- J'ai été à deux doigts de perdre mon fils. Je tente de renouer un dialogue.

\- En m'apportant une convocation au tribunal ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie défié les lois Stiles. J'accepte votre relation, j'accepte que tu sois… gay ou peu importe quoi. Je peux même accepter tes écarts de conduite… mais… tu es mon fils. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas accepter de te perdre sans au moins avoir tout tenté.

Stiles regarda son père quelques minutes puis se détourna pour grimper sur la moto de Derek.

\- Merci pour la convocation.

Derek le vit mettre son casque et haussa les épaules pour le shérif avant de prendre sa place à l'avant de la moto et de démarrer. John soupira puis remonta dans sa voiture. Est-ce que Stiles allait revenir un jour?

* * *

Le jour du procès de Stiles, John était là. Il fut ravi que son fils ne doive pas finir en prison. Ses frasques n'étaient pas si graves. D'autres eurent moins de chance. Derek ne fut inculpé de rien, après tout, il n'avait rien fait. Tout le monde le savait...

* * *

John sortit de sa voiture ce soir-là. Le jour déclinait et l'air s'était bien rafraîchi. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu Stiles ? Quelques mois déjà.

Il soupira en regardant Beacon Hills depuis le toit d'un immeuble et il se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Derek, dit-il en dévisageant l'ex chef de gang.

\- Shérif. Vous vouliez me voir?

\- Il est là ?

\- Dans ma voiture en bas.

\- Je… est-ce que vous savez où est votre sœur Laura Hale ?

\- Malheureusement non. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de savoir, je vous assure.

\- Si vous la voyez…

\- Je ne vous donnerai pas ma sœur comme ça. Je comprends que vous devez faire votre travail, mais c'est ma sœur. Jamais je ne la trahirai. Elle réapparaîtra un jour, je le sais. Laura est un électron libre qui aime se balader un peu à droite et à gauche. Vous avez trouvé Jennifer Blake ?

\- Moi non, Argent… oui.

\- Ça c'est mal terminé n'est-pas ?

\- Oui. Christopher est en prison, avec votre oncle, je crois bien en plus.

Derek sourit à cette nouvelle. Peter devait être content de cette situation.

\- Il ne me pardonne toujours pas ? Demanda John en soupirant.

Derek vint vers le bord du toit et regarda le soleil disparaître derrière un immeuble. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa voiture en contrebas.

\- Je pense qu'il a été blessé et un cœur d'enfant fissuré est dur à réparer. Est-ce que je dois vous remercier ?

\- Pour ? Demanda John surprit.

\- J'aurais dû être condamné. J'ai fait du trafic d'armes et j'ai vendu de la drogue.

\- Ah bon ? Plaisanta le shérif. Comme quoi on apprend parfois des trucs.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi, vous le saviez.

\- Bien sûr. Mais il n'y a rien de tel noté dans votre dossier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les juges n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Merci.

\- Vu ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, je pense qu'on est quitte.

\- J'aimerais qu'il vienne vous voir, vous savez.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous ne le retenez pas contre son gré. Il est hautement consentant et le plus fautif. Je connais Stiles. Il est aussi du genre électron libre. Il est rancunier, boudeur, jaloux, vif, naïf, impulsif, hyperactif… je vous souhaite bien du courage.

\- Vous m'arrêtez si je vous dis que l'idée de l'étrangler m'est déjà passée par la tête?

John partit dans un éclat rire sincère. Il s'essuya les yeux et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Fils, crois-moi, j'ai déjà eu envie de faire pire avec lui. Stiles peut se montrer très fatiguant. Et donc… ce dîner ?

\- Un jour shérif, promis.

\- Bien… je te laisse le rejoindre, de toute façon, il ne veut pas me voir. Je reviendrai au printemps, ça lui laissera du temps.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ?

\- J'essaye de me faire au fait que tu seras désormais mon beau-fils. Si ça te dérange, je peux…

\- Ça me va très bien. On se revoit dans quelques mois John. Je vais le faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Enfin, je vais essayer.

Derek délaissa le shérif et descendit vers sa voiture dans laquelle Stiles dansait assit sur son siège. Il devait avoir mis la musique plein tube parce que le fils Hale l'entendait d'en dehors du véhicule. Il cru devenir sourd en ouvrant la portière et gronda le jeune homme qui se contenta de lui sourire.

\- C'est allé avec Cora ? Demanda Stiles en accrochant sa ceinture.

Il ne savait pas que Derek était allé voir John Stilinski et non pas sa sœur Cora.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

\- Pas de nouvelles de Laura ?

\- Aucune. Je me demande où elle a bien pu fuir. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Si elle revient ici, elle ira en prison de toute façon et plus elle fuit, plus ça risque d'être long sa peine.

\- Mmmh.

Stiles comme Derek était conscient de ça. Laura n'aurait pas dû fuir. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de la prison, elle avait eu peur d'elle-même. Elle ne se serait jamais pensé capable de tuer quelqu'un. Même s'il s'agissait d'un con comme Deucalion.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ton père, souffla Derek en démarrant.

\- Tu reviens là-dessus ? Encore ?

\- C'est ton père Stiles. Il ne t'en veut pas.

\- Je… je… j'ai choisi de rester dans la voix des gangs, tu le sais très bien. C'est trop tard pour devenir un jeune homme sage et bien rangé. Je ne peux pas être le fils du shérif et continuer de mener la vie que je mène avec toi. Je te rappelle qu'on vend toujours de la Meth, qu'on possède chacun deux armes et que je continu de craquer des codes. Comment tu veux que je puisse me sentir bien auprès de lui avec tout ça ? Je ne compte pas changer Derek. Et toi non plus, je le sais.

Derek dû reconnaître que Stiles avait complètement raison. Ils n'allaient pas changé de vie. Les gangs d'origines s'étaient dissous, mais le gang True-Hale s'était formé désormais. Scott, Stiles, Derek et Cora en faisaient partis et leur code d'honneur ne tolérait aucun changement de vie. Mais, ils avaient choisis cette vie. Il essaya quand même plusieurs fois de convaincre Stiles de voir son père, mais cette tête de mule ne voulait rien entendre.

* * *

John, posté derrière sa fenêtre, les vit arriver main dans la main depuis le début de sa rue. Ils étaient beaux et dégageaient une aura de pouvoir impressionnante. Le soleil de Mars glissait sur leurs blousons de cuir. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Le shérif ouvrit la porte pour les accueillir. Il resta planté sur le perron et les regarda s'arrêter en face de lui sur le trottoir. Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants et John lança :

\- Vous restez pour le dîner ?

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et leurs regards échangèrent une discussion muette. Haussements de sourcils au rendez-vous pour unique moyen de communication et John comprit que les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien entendu sur des affaires d'un ou plusieurs gangs. Il fit celui qui ignorait tout et reposa la question. Stiles se dirigea vers lui et vint prendre son père dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Stiles, souffla le shérif en étreignant son fils.

\- Je te pardonne papa, tout ça c'est du passé…. Par contre… je ne reviens pas. Derek et moi, on a d'autres choses à faire ailleurs.

\- J'aurais aimé…, murmura le shérif les yeux humides.

\- Je sais papa. Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy!

Stiles se détacha violemment de son père et courut rejoindre Derek. Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le shérif et s'engouffrèrent dans un van que John n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Le shérif secoua la tête de dépit en voyant le véhicule s'éloigner à toute allure.

\- On finira par le faire ce dîner, dit-il déterminé, avant de rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **C'est fini... oui ça finit comme ça...**

 **On se retrouve bientôt j'espère.**

 **j'espère que cette fin vous a plu et que toute la fic vous a plu en fait.**

 **Pour moi, c'est clairement ma préférée de toutes celles que j'ai écrites.**

 **Stiles est Badass, Derek est badass, y a du sexe, de la drogue, des armes, de l'amour, de l'action...**

 **je me suis super éclatée à l'écrire**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
